Awakening
by AeonUS
Summary: Bella has disturbing night visits from a vampire. Alice decides she needs to intervene. How far will she go to get in between and pursue Bella? Femslash/Bellice.
1. Night Stalker

Authors Notes: This is a Femslash featuring a _Bellice_ pairing. If you don't like it turn back now - no harm done.

I don't own Twilight, no infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Edward stands quietly and as still as a statue with all his senses focused on the sleeping form cocooned in her bed. For the past couple weeks this has become his favorite hobby. It was the only thing in his not-quite-life, not-quite-dead existence that made anything worth sticking around for, this..._obsession_.

In the back of his mind he realized his behavior was disturbing, an invasion of her privacy - and if he was totally honest, more than a bit creepy. It was not exactly the behavior of a gentleman.

But if there was one thing he acquired during his long vampire's existence was a pretty healthy dose of denial when it came to matters of the heart. Maybe because his had stopped beating for quite some time.

On two different occasions she awoke while he was preoccupied with his silent viewing. If it were not for his vampire speed enabling him to dash out of the window and out of sight within a blink of an eye he would have been in quite an awkward position, with having to explain just what in the hell he was doing creeping into Bella's bedroom in the middle of the night and gawking at her like a creepy stalker.

Bella must have had her own self imposed sense of denial not to realize that the moment she opened her sleepy brown eyes and saw him... just standing there...then see nothing after the first startled blink, as if he just vanished into thin air - that it was all too real to have been only a dream or just her mind playing tricks.

Humans are good at dismissing the supernatural, it's a coping mechanism that allows them to deal with the things that go bump in the night.

Nearly getting caught on a couple occasions didn't deter him though, he just became stealthier. Becoming be more alert and recognizing the sleeping patterns, watching for that extra precious millisecond before she was about to awaken. The slight shifting of her eyelids and barely noticeable hitch in her breathing, sometimes it was the slight fluttering of her heart picking up pace if she were in the middle of a disturbing dream. He'd wait outside her window and would slip in when he detected the signs of the girl's deep sleep, and at a time she usually was into that deep REM cycle.

But he just couldn't quit his nocturnal visits. The vampire was addicted to watching her sleep. In the beginning he thought it was just the sweet scent of her blood that sang to him, and it was a way of strengthening his will power, not to cross that room and just take her, plunge his sharp canines into her neck, drain her dry while drowning himself with her luscious blood. To be able to sit in class with her the next day and not act like a complete freak if he had to say more than two words to her. At least that's how he tried to justify his strange visits.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Alice Cullen has just about had enough.

She's the only one besides Edward who knows about her brother's little creepy night stalker activity. After her last vision she snaps at no one in particular as she's pacing in her room by herself, running her hands through her raven hair, slightly flayed out just above her shoulders. Her beautiful face with fine features that should only exist had they been chiseled by a celestial artist, was fixed in an intense look of aggravation. Which strangely enough, still couldn't mar the divine impression of her delicate features.

_What the hell is wrong with him crawling into that poor girl's room every night? Is this his version of a free porn show, getting off on watching an innocent girl's sleep? All that's missing is the drooling and jerking off..oh gross..don't even go there..that may come next if this shit keeps up..._

Although Alice was never one to hold back when speaking her mind, she still wasn't usually the butting-in type. But since this has gone on for weeks and she sees no end in sight, she decides she can't stand this anymore. It's not just that her brother is doing something dangerous, whether or not he either gets caught or loses his self control, not to mention how unseemly it all is...but it's also about where all this attention is focused on...

Bella.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Edward always tried to play it cool around Bella.  
>It intrigued him that hers were the only thoughts he couldn't access, and he was used to not having to work for the adoration of the girls, and some of the boys for that matter. He was accustomed to the effect his good looks and natural vampiric charms had on humans. It usually was more than enough to sweep any girl off their feet, had he not become bored with how easy it was to have pretty much anybody he wanted. Like a kid granted free reign in a candy store, he has long since gotten sick of all the sweets he could fill himself with, especially when there was no real effort involved in the getting.<p>

And although the vampire's innate ability to attract did have an effect on Bella, she was not as drawn in as Edward would have assumed. Mostly she found him strange, and it was that strangeness that even garnered him a second look from the fair skinned brunette.  
>She was pretty, but not vainly so. In fact she felt awkward around people. She always felt out of place, like she wasn't sure where she really fit in, whether it was with her broken home life, school, or the world in general.<p>

In Bella's peripheral vision she noticed the bronze haired boy sitting next to her was staring, so she turned to look at him. He gave her a crooked smile, as it usually turned the girls to mush.

_I suppose he thinks giving me that weird ass grin is supposed to turn me on..?_  
>Bella kept her expression neutral and slowly turned her attention back to the boring teacher.<p>

Using his velvety smooth vampire's voice Edward leaned slightly towards her and whispered.  
>"You look really nice today Bella."<p>

Bella quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

_Damn, I thought I was pale..._

"Umm...thanks.." she muttered, not wanting to attract any one's attention.

Blinking quickly a few times she then refocused her attention back to the lecture. She was polite by nature but didn't want to give any signs that she wanted this weird boy's attention.  
>She just remembered a very strange dream she recently had and she felt the proverbial shiver run up her spine.<p>

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Sitting not far behind them, Alice thought she was going to puke.  
>If vampires could puke that is. At least she could not remember seeing any vampires getting sick. She supposed it was possible, if a vampire was dumb enough to eat the kind of food humans ate, they'd likely be blowing chunks. Usually the awful smell of it put off any vampire from even trying.<p>

_If only this girl knew how my brother's been creeping into her bedroom while she slept...and here he is playing at 'smooth operator'..._

She had watched this small interaction between the two and after seeing Bella's obvious disinterest, she couldn't suppress a small giggle. It was soft enough for no one to really hear. Except for the other vampire in the room.  
>Edward glanced over his shoulder and gave his sister a cold glare, only to receive a smirk from Alice.<p>

_He really thinks he's irresistible to anything on two legs...and so dumb he doesn't seem to care that it apparently has no effect on Bella..._

She suddenly perked up and didn't feel so nauseous anymore.

_Well, since Bella seems impervious to his charms, maybe I should try my luck..._

Edward spun his head towards Alice so fast, had he been human he would have given himself whiplash. The death glare he directed towards Alice made the earlier glare look like nothing in comparison.

Alice merely smiled and sung some show tunes in her mind to keep the invasive little snoop from hearing any more of her thoughts. She'd have to make her plans when she had a bit more privacy.

Bella noticed the quick movement at her side and turned to look at the boy who kept getting stranger by the minute. She was silently horrified at the expression on his face and turned to look at where his intense look was directed. She saw Alice behind her, who gave her a smile and a wink. Befuddled, Bella blushed and turned back to look at the front of the class.

After class ended Alice decided to leave the building and spent the rest of school time in her car to give herself time to think. Alice needed a game plan. Her first hurdle was getting past Edward. A part of her wished she could just do away with him altogether, but he was still after all her brother. Next was finding a way of getting close to Bella, without giving into her blood lust. The girl did have an intoxicating scent, and the little vampire didn't want to hurt her. There was an innocence as well as beauty about the quiet girl that somehow touched Alice. She closed her eyes and tried to will any visions surrounding Bella.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll admit I haven't actually read the Twilight books, but have seen all the movies. The only reason I bothered to watch all of them was because I found Alice and Bella's characters perhaps the only really interesting thing about the movies (although I've always loved vampires), which would have been oh so much more interesting and fun had they paired them up.

I welcome reviews (as long as it's constructive and/or kind), and I would like some feedback to see the level of interest in my story. It would help me decide just how far I will take mine, and may encourage me to write more.


	2. Alice Gets There First

**Chapter Two**

Bella was relieved when school finally finished. It had been a trying day. She had started the day just struggling to get out of bed. Weird dreams have been plaguing her and her sleep didn't leave her feeling refreshed, almost as if she hadn't slept at all. She was starting to look tired, with bluish crescents under her chocolate brown eyes. Her whole body felt more uncoordinated than usual. There were several incidents during the day that involved some form of fumbling, tripping, or dropping things.

Then there was that curious incident with those Cullens. What was that about? She sensed that perhaps it had something to do with her, but she couldn't imagine why. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy whenever she thought about it.

_Maybe I should take a nap when I get home..._

The weary girl made her way to her old beat up Chevy truck in the parking lot. She was startled to find the most gorgeous girl in school...hell, the most gorgeous girl Bella ever laid eyes upon...leaning up against the truck. None other then Alice Cullen.

She stood at only about five feet tall with a slender, feminine build. Her hair had that slightly messy yet perfect look, and she was dressed in a casually fashionable manner. Obviously someone who didn't have to worry about the cost of designer labels. Bella herself was a lean five feet six inches and her dress style was more the comfort-over-fashion sense; well worn jeans, t-shirt, flannel jacket and converse sneakers.

Alice showed her sexiest smile which made Bella feel like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She halted for a moment and tried to smile back, hoping the twitching of her lips formed into a normal looking enough smile and not too much like a goofy grin. When she resumed walking towards the smaller figure, her legs began feeling a bit shaky.

"Hi Bella!"

The smaller girl's crystal clear voice sounded sweet and heavenly to Bella's ears. For a moment she imagined her ears were tingling at the sensation.

"Ehh...hi...hello!"

Bella blushed at the trembling of her own voice. She never encountered any one who made her nervous in this way, and it scared her a little. Something else was mingling within the nervousness. For the moment she was too taken in by Alice's unexpected appearance to ponder over it.

"I'm Alice. We share English and biology class." As if Bella wasn't already quite aware of who she was and which classes they both had together. How could one not notice the oddly captivating girl? Bella still felt like the new girl, having only been in Forks for a few weeks, and she was too shy to do more than take in brief glances at the always lovely looking Alice.

"Yes, I know."

Bella's smile felt more relaxed and she felt inexplicably drawn to the raven-haired beauty.

Alice continued to smile and there was a shiny gleam in her amber colored eyes.

"Well I know we haven't had a chance to get to know one another. So I thought I'd catch you before you went home and see how you were doing."

"Oh...th..that's nice..and um...thoughtful.."

_Damn it, try to get two words out without stammering... _Bella cheeks felt like they were on fire, she hoped she wasn't blushing as badly as it felt like she was. She shuffled her feet, ran her fingers through her long hair, and tried to come up with something...anything interesting to say.

Alice could sense the nervousness coming from the human. She wished she could say or do something to set her at ease. Although she had to admit to herself she was enjoying the effect she seemed to be having on the girl. She found the girl's awkwardness rather cute.

"Are you all right? I mean you seem a little tired."

"Uh..yeah...I guess I haven't been sleeping too well."

"Hmm...well I hope we'll be able to remedy that soon."

_Uhh..did she just say **we**? _Bella bit her lower lip and looked sideways as she wondered to herself.

Alice continued. "So...how are you settling in here at Forks?"

"Oh...well okay I guess...but all the gray and gloomy weather must be affecting me I guess."

"Yes well, it does take some getting used to", Alice spoke in a gentle tone that matched her smile.

"Yeahh...I'm sure I'll eventually get used to it", Bella laughed a little not knowing what else to say.

There was a moment of silence and both girls continued to smile. Bella kept glancing into eyes unlike any she's ever seen before pulling hers away, her shyness making it too difficult to maintain constant eye contact with Alice.

_Hmm...nice to know I have this kind of effect on the girl. Her heart is beating harder by each passing moment...and she has the cutest blush on her cheeks...she really does smell so good..._

Alice tilted her head slightly and her smile turned somewhat shy.

"Well I was wondering...if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

_Why beat around the bush? I know this girl likes me, and I like her..._

Bella's eyes widened while her mouth gaped open. She thought either she must have not heard her correctly, or someone was playing a cruel prank on her. At this paranoid thought her eyes shifted around to see if any of the students were watching this. Maybe even recording this on their cell phones so they could upload it on the internet later, and torture her about it for the rest of her school life. No one else seemed close enough to hear them, and it didn't seem like anyone was paying them any abnormal amount of attention.

Alice spoke in her most tender and alluring voice.

"Bella, I assure you I am being sincere in asking you out on a date."

As if reading my mind Bella thought. In fact Alice saw this reaction in her vision earlier and anticipated the nervous response. She was still unsure of Bella's answer since the vision diverged into different outcomes, so this could either end with a yes, no, or something less definite. Alice had decided earlier to go on instinct.

"Uummm..."

Bella swallowed hard, trying to form a cohesive response.

She felt pulled into the most incredibly beautiful orbs of amber as their eyes locked in the moment. A flash of pure affinity touched her somewhere deep within as she continued to gaze into Alice's eyes, and found that she believed in the veracity of her invitation.

"Ye..yeahh...I would like that."

Bella was both surprised and relieved that she actually managed to give her answer.

Alice beamed. "Good! I was hoping you'd say yes. So how about we exchange our cell numbers and plan on say...tomorrow night if you're not busy?"

Bella nodded and her face lit up with the most beautiful smile Alice thought she ever saw.

Since the next day was Friday that seemed perfect. Not that it would have made any difference to Bella what day of the week she was asked out by who she was now certain had to be the most gorgeous person on the planet.

Elsewhere in the same parking lot Edward was watching, a deep low rumbling his chest, forming into a growl. His hands clenched tightly into fists, held stiffly at his sides.

After Bella exchanged numbers with Alice and the two said their farewells, she got into her truck smiling happily.

_Alice Cullen asked me out on a date! Alice Cullen! Oh my god..is this really happening? _Bella never knew it was possible to feel this happy as she drove her way home.

Alice merrily skipped towards her own vehicle, a canary yellow Porsche, pointedly ignoring the growls coming from her brother.

_Well, even he isn't stupid enough to get into a tussle right here in the school parking lot. We'll have to discuss this matter when we get home._

Edward heard her thoughts and wanted even more to tear the vampire munchkin apart right then and there. But he knew it would only cause more trouble later on. He dashed into his black Volvo and raced his way home.

Of course Alice got there faster.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"She is MINE!" Edward screamed loud enough to nearly shake the house down.

"Since when is she yours? By what right do you claim her? Stalking her at night while she's asleep and a few words spoken to her during class? Hell, you were never the sharpest tool in the shed Eddie, but surely even you can tell she's not interested in you!" Alice spoke in a firm yet much more calm manner.

This only inflamed Edward's fury.  
>"You have no right interfering with her!"<p>

"Coming from the vampire's version of a common peeping Tom", huffed Alice.

The rest of the Cullen clan were in various places of the large house, but of course they could hear every word, especially those shouted by the frustrated, never-aging teen male.  
>Each one on stand-by in case things got out of control, but hoping not to have to intervene. Best to let them sort things out if possible..<p>

The smallest speck of a strange emotion began to rise within Edward. No...he would not let it...it was much easier to hold onto the anger and he quickly froze out any feeling that could potentially render him uneasy or weak.

Alice gazed into his similar amber colored eyes, as if trying to assess what lurked behind them.

"Tell me Eddie...did Bella seem happy when I asked her out...hm?"

"I...I can't hear her thoughts" Edward admitted, his shouting having stopped for the moment.

"Oh...that is interesting..." Alice mused.

"Well then how did she seem to you? I mean you don't have to be able to hear a person's actual thoughts to get a good read on human thoughts and emotions, especially when you've been around as long as we have."

Not liking where this was going Edward decided not to give his answer. His eyes tightened into slits as he considered all the possible ways he could tear his sister apart, and ship different body parts to various faraway places in the world.

After a minute of silence Alice continued.

"Well like it or not I asked Bella out on a date...and she accepted. She also gave the impression that she was _happy_ about it and is looking forward to it. So stop acting like an overgrown child and accept it."

Edward snarled at this.  
>"You are just a <em>girl<em>, and so is Bella. It's just not...right."

Alice stared incredulously at him, studying him for a moment.  
>"Whatever poisonous opinions you may have about that whole issue are yours to deal with, don't make them mine or Bella's..."<p>

At the sound of Edward's growing growl, their adoptive mother Esme decided it was time to step in.

"Look you two, stop all this arguing. If what Alice says is true, then Edward you need to behave and let Alice become acquainted with this girl without interfering. And no more stalking her, especially in her home when she sleeps!"

At this Edward lowered his head. He knew he couldn't give a reasonable argument to his mother given the circumstances. It still didn't prevent him from shooting Alice a piercing look before stalking out of the living room and slamming the door of his bedroom.

"Over a hundred years old and still acting like a spoiled child", sighed Esme.


	3. First Date

**Chapter Three**

After a brief discussion with Esme reminding her about the importance of vampire discretion - which entailed self control regarding their blood lust and not revealing their true vampire nature to the human, Alice went upstairs and finally had some alone time in her bedroom. She took off her shoes and with a graceful half twirl plopped herself on her bed. Although vampires didn't usually require sleep, one could fall into a deep meditative state that very nearly resembled sleep. Alice enjoyed having a bed to give into that time whenever she felt the need to relax.

Even though she knew Edward was going to throw a hissy fit once she asked Bella out, she felt that she made the right decision. It seemed necessary for her to get in between Bella and her brother as quickly as possible. It was visible to Alice that Bella was a sensitive soul, and must have perceived in some way the creepy eyes of an uninvited vampire upon her, which disturbed her peaceful slumber.

Alice wanted to protect Bella. She also wanted Bella. There was a potential for her desire to protect to clash with her vampire nature to seduce, conquer and consume. That was typically the way of the vampire.

The Cullens were a rare exception, they subsisted off the blood of animals. Although they've learned to control their craving for human blood, the hunger was still there. There was a part of her that craved Bella's blood more than anything.

Alice decided that she needed to feed. She swept herself off her bed, crossed her room and slipped out of her window to the ground below, before dashing off into the forest.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was just after seven in the evening when Alice returned home, and a vision she had earlier prompted her to pick up her phone and start texting Bella. She had seen that there were times during the next day when the sun would peek out at the most inopportune time for vampires, so it was going to be a day off school for the Cullens.

Bella was in her room reading Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _for her English literature class, when her phone alerted her to a text message. She was elated when she saw it was from Alice.

_Hi Bella! - R U awake?_

Bella responded immediately.

_Hi Alice! Yes I am._

_So what R U doing?_

_Reading in bed. U?_

_I'm TOY ;)_

Bella furrowed her brow. _She's TOY? _"What does she mean?" She typed... _Huh?_

_Thinking Of You - silly! ;p_

Bella was glad Alice couldn't see her right now. She was sure she was blushing as she smiled at her phone.

_Oh! Good thoughts I hope ;)_

_Of course - lookng fwd 2 r d8 2morow :) But I won't B at schl 2morow - w'r taking a fmly day_

There were a few more texts to decide on a casual dinner and movie, as well at the time and her address where Alice would pick her up. After the final text, Bella closed her phone. She spent an hour or so trying to do some homework, but found it hard to concentrate. When her eyes started to feel too heavy she finally shut her books and decided to try to get to bed early. She felt anxious and excited about her date with Alice, and didn't want to look any worse than she has been recently.

Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep were of Alice...sweet Alice...

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Alice arrived at six at Bella's house. She was dressed in tight fitting black dress pants, an elegant looking v-neck white blouse with loose fitting sleeves, and a black vest. She managed to look stylish, without being overly flashy.

After some deliberation Bella decided to wear her best pair of jeans, and a black button-down shirt as she thought it fitted her nicely.

She was nervous as she heard the light knocking on the door, her hands trembled a little as she walked over. She took a deep breath before she opened it.

"Hi Bella! Alice smiled sweetly as she stood at her porch.

Bella returned the smile, "Hi Alice! Wow...you look great..but you know..uh..you always do. Oh...please come in."

Alice tilted her head and grinned.

"Why thank you Bella."

Alice stepped inside and Bella introduced her to Charlie, her dad.

"Hello Alice, it's nice to meet a new friend of Bella's", he spoke to her cordially though his voice had a naturally gruff, masculine tone.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Swan", replied Alice as she returned his friendly smile.

"Oh...you can call me Charlie. Even Bella does. He gave a little chuckle. After a few minutes of small talk Charlie decided he liked Alice, her sweet and charming nature accomplishing what usually took a lot longer for anyone else. She didn't seem like the typical teen girl, somewhere during the conversation he had forgotten that he was talking with someone supposedly much younger and less mature than himself.

"Well don't be a stranger Alice", he said as he went into the kitchen to grab a beer before he settled in for a night of football in front of the television.

"Okay", Alice giggled.

Alice turned to Bella.

"So...you ready to go?"

"Yeah", Bella smiled and was pleased that Alice gave her father such a good first impression.

Both girls left the house and walked towards Alice's Porsche. Alice surprised her by opening the car door for her, smiling as she slid inside and sat in the luxurious leather seat before Alice closed the door. A short moment later Alice was inside sitting at her side, and reached behind her seat appearing with a single long stemmed red rose in her hand.

"I wanted to give you this earlier, but didn't know if I should...in front of your father I mean..." Alice smiled shyly as Bella took the rose in her own hand.

"Oh Alice...that is so sweet..." Bella felt warm all over from the gesture. "It's beautiful."

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady" responded Alice.

Bella gave an embarrassed small snort. "I'm hardly a beautiful lady."

"You are quite beautiful...surely you see this? If not I will remind you until you believe the truth."

"Well...thank you.." Bella smiled down at the flower in her lap as she quietly spoke.

"You're quite welcome Bella", Alice gently smiled as she started the car before quickly backing it out of the driveway.

It didn't take long to see that Alice was a speed demon. Her driving was so fast, yet felt so smooth and precise. It was as if driver immersed with vehicle as they travelled together. It made Bella's trips in her Chevy feel like riding a monster-sized, lumbering junk heap in comparison.

Bella was exhilarated and a little scared at the same time. It briefly crossed her mind that it might not look good for the Chief of Police if his daughter was caught riding with speed demon, not to mention the trouble it might cause the little speedster.

"Alice...you do realize that Charlie is a cop right?"

"Yeah...and? Alice smirked as she glanced at Bella out of the corner of her eyes.

"Well...maybe it would be a good idea to slow down a little..."

"So you're not a fast girl, is that what you're telling me?" Alice spoke teasingly.

"Ha...well not usually.."

"Oh...but sometimes you are?

"No! I'm not saying that...just um..I've never..oh never mind" Bella brushed her hand through her hair as she turned to look out her side window in an attempt to hide her blush. Alice laughed lightly as her right hand reached over and patted Bella just above her knee..her fingers lightly stroking her lap as she lifted them to return to the steering wheel.

A small enough gesture, but Bella felt tingles where Alice's slender fingers had been reverberate all the way up and down her leg and her breath quickened. She wondered how the smallest touch from the delicate girl could have such astounding effect on her. She turned her head slightly to look at Alice's profile, marveling at her beauty. She wondered how she got lucky enough to actually be on a date with such an amazing girl.

Alice couldn't help but smile to herself as she detected Bella's increased heart rate and respiration. She decreased her driving speed, reminding herself she had to be more careful around humans. They were so fragile and scared easily. She also wanted to slow down and enjoy her time being with Bella.

They arrived at a cafe a block away from the largest movie theater in Port Angeles. Bella ordered a cheeseburger with extra pickles and a side of french fries. When she asked Alice why she had nothing but water Alice smiled and told her she was on a special diet and wasn't really hungry. The trim vampire had an amused expression as she watched Bella drench her burger with ketchup. Then reminded herself not to stare conspicuously as Bella ate, as it tended to make humans uncomfortable to watch them eat. She casually glanced away, took a small sip of water since she had managed to do so before without harmful side effects.

Alice spoke a little about her adoptive parents, how Carlisle was a doctor, and what a wonderful mother Esme was, telling her a little about her family without mentioning one particular brother. She shifted the conversation to avoid that topic, and asked Bella how she came to be in Forks. Bella told her about leaving her mother and her step-dad in Phoenix. She said how she liked living with Charlie, and getting to know him all over again.

The conversation found its way into more casual topics, mostly about movies and what their favorites were, each one having a different favorite for each genre. Alice was surprised to find that Bella's favorite was _Evil Dead_.

"_That _is your favorite horror film?" Alice grinned in surprise.

"Yeahh...what's wrong with that?" Bella responded.

"Oh nothing...just a little surprised. It's so silly in some ways, more of a campy version of horror, but it's an amusing film to watch. I'm just a little surprised you even know about it...didn't it come out in the nineteen eighties?"

"Yeah...the first one came out in eighty one. There were a lot of great horror movies from the eighties...so what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Hm...I suppose it would be..._The Haunting_...the original sixty three one. It's a classic, they just don't make them like they used to. Now it's all about sex and special effects."

Bella giggled at this. She never met anybody who talked liked this, at least no one her own age. Alice was certainly odd, no doubt about that. But she found that she rather liked this oddness about her, she was certainly interesting.

When Bella had finished eating Alice paid the tab, reminding Bella when she started to protest, that she had been the one to ask her out, and she was happy to do so. They left and walked to the theater since it wasn't far from them.

Alice let Bella pick the movie, which turned out to be a horror movie which seemed fitting after their earlier conversation. The movie was something called _Insidious_, which fortunately had been out long enough so that the theater wasn't overcrowded. As they sat in the darkened movie theater Alice found being so close to Bella too distracting to pay it much attention. She stalled her breathing in order not to be overwhelmed by the girl's delicious scent. She'd look sideways and steal glances at her every so often, and once caught Bella doing the same. They both laughed a little, and Alice couldn't help reaching her hand over to take Bella's.

"You have cold hands", Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry." Alice blinked, she momentarily forgot about the temperature differences between vampire and humans. She started to gently pull hers away, only to have Bella hold onto it.

"No..it's okay, it feels...nice", she gave the smaller girl a reassuring smile.

For a brief moment they gazed at each other instead of the movie screen. Bella took in the delicate beauty of the smaller girl's face. Even in the darkness of the theater she seemed to radiate and captivate her. Her eyes dropped to Alice's ruby lips. They looked so soft and inviting. She had an overwhelming desire to touch them with her own and imagined what it would feel like. Without realizing it her body began leaning ever so slightly closer...suddenly she jumped, startled by a few screams from the audience. Apparently they were reacting to a scary scene from the movie and Bella remembered where she was. Alice giggled and gently stroked the startled girl's arm with her other hand, then leaned slightly against her as she turned her face back to the screen. Bella took a sip from her soda and tried to refocus on the movie. As the movie started to become scarier she'd jump slightly and tightened her hold on Alice's hand.

_So cute how easily scared she is over a silly horror film..._

Alice enjoyed watching and feeling Bella's reaction whenever a scene frightened her, feeling her body jerk slightly and seeing her eyes widen, and when she opened her mouth in an 'O' shape at the climactic ending she couldn't help but laugh.

They stayed until the credits finished rolling, when Alice remarked how she liked to wait for the movie to really be over before leaving. It wasn't long before they were alone in the theater, as everyone else left while the credits still rolled. Really it was just a way to prolong her close proximity to the beautiful brunette at her side. The film officially finished and the theater lights came on, and Bella turned to Alice.

"Why were you laughing...weren't you even a little bit scared by it?" Bella said in mock annoyance.

"Oh...it was more fun watching you get so scared. You are so cute." Alice giggled as Bella turned and rolled her eyes, who was secretly pleased by the compliment.

Bella was startled when she suddenly felt soft, cool lips kiss her cheek. She turned and looked at Alice who wore a playful expression. The smaller girl rose up and took her hand and held it as they left the theater. Bella felt tingles on her cheek where Alice's lips had all too briefly touched. Had she not been taken by surprise she would have returned the kiss, she thought. They made their way quietly to the yellow Porsche and Alice released her hand to be able to open the door for her and let her inside.

Alice drove much slower than she was used to, making it more of a leisurely trip. She wanted to prolong her time with Bella. They talked a little more about mundane things and Alice was glad to notice that the human girl began to feel a little more comfortable in her presence.

Alice turned on her stereo and started a Chris Isaac CD. The song _Can't Do A Thing To Stop Me_ played, the music and voice of the singer was soothing and sultry at the same time.

Once they arrived Alice parked the car in their driveway and looked at Bella.

Bella wasn't sure if she was meant to say good night and let Alice leave. Alice wasn't sure herself what to do, although she had anticipated that it would be the end of their evening together.

Bella finally spoke. "Um, would you like to come in for a little while...I mean it's not really late, Charlie is probably asleep or watching t.v., but you're welcome to come in..and uh...yeah.."

Alice couldn't bring herself to turn down Bella's invitation. She was just so cute when she was acting shy and nervous.

"Well maybe for a few minutes...I'll come in and we can talk a while in your bedroom...if you're not too tired?"

Alice surprised herself a little as she was planning on saying goodnight and not lingering for too long around Bella just yet. She wasn't sure how well she'd be able to control some of her urges if left alone in a room with her. She also wasn't ready to leave her and wanted to stay in her company for a while longer before saying goodnight.

Bella was pleased at Alice's response then they got out of the car and went inside the house. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring loudly as the sports channel played on the television. Several beer cans lay empty on the coffee table.

Bella made the silence sign by a finger to her lips and motioned Alice into the kitchen where she found a slender glass to put her rose in, filling it with water. Alice accepted her offer for a small bottle of water, figuring a small sip wouldn't hurt anything and it was a human thing to do.

Bella took Alice upstairs to her bedroom and after quietly closing the door she placed her rose on her desk. It held up surprisingly well given the few hours it sat in Alice's car.

Since the easiest place to sit for both of them was on the bed they found themselves sitting side by side. For a moment it was quiet and neither spoke.

"I had such a good time tonight Alice. Thank you for asking me out." Bella finally spoke, a slight quiver in her voice.

"It was my pleasure, believe me...thank you for going out with me", Alice softly replied and slowly placed her hand over Bella's.

Bella interlaced their fingers and smiled. She wanted so badly to kiss Alice, but since they were both sitting on her bed, was too nervous to start something that may lead to...she forcefully shut out those thoughts. It made her too excited and nervous to even think about. She was too scared to even look directly at Alice, as it affected her too strongly.

"Would you like to spend some more time together this weekend? Say tomorrow night, maybe I can come over...if you'd like...", suggested Alice.

"You mean like a sleepover?" Bella blurted out before the implications of it hit her, and she felt her face flush feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Well...I wasn't thinking quite that...but...would you like that?" Alice smiled a little mischievously.

"Umm...well yeah...I would actually...if that's something you'd like to do too..."

"Hmmm..."

Alice pondered whether it was such a good idea. If there wasn't for the intensity of the attraction between them, it would have been easier to say yes. She could see how spending an entire night with Bella would bring about too many temptations. Maybe she was just over-thinking things, and would be able to be close to her and maintain her self control. It would be nice to be able to lay beside her as she slept, and keep vigil so that no outside intruder would interfere with her getting a peaceful nights sleep.

She had almost forgotten about Edward, and realized she was enjoying herself too much with Bella to even give her pesky brother a thought.

"Well if Charlie is okay with it then sure...that sounds like it'll be fun. Just give me a call tomorrow after you've talked with him and let me know." Alice spoke in a lighthearted and perky manner. Though she felt more nervous about it then she let on.

Bella turned and smiled broadly at Alice. For a moment she was terrified that she said something to scare Alice off and was relieved that it seems she hadn't.

"Yes, I'll ask him, but I'm sure he'll be okay with it. He seems to like you."

"Good, I'm glad. Well...it's now past midnight and I should get going and let you get some sleep."

Bella nodded and rose with Alice slowly from the bed and walked with her down stairs to the door. As they stepped outside Alice turned quickly and gave Bella a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice smiled at Bella's surprised expression.

This time Bella wasn't going to let another opportunity pass her by. She quickly leaned down and kissed Alice on the cheek, which earned her a delighted expression on Alice's face.

"Good...goodnight Alice.."

Bella felt enchanted as she watched Alice step away lightly - and with the grace of a fairy queen - walk to her car, slip in and drive off into the night.


	4. Edward's Shooting Star

****Chapter **Four  
><strong>****

Somewhere in the dense forests of British Columbia the nocturnal creatures of the forests shrieked and gave flight, while others burrowed further into their nests, attempting to protect their young. A variety of fir, pine, and spruce trees came crashing down as an angry vampire stormed through them. Edward was running so hard and fast that he kicked and punched right though them as if they were nothing more than sheets of tissue paper.

The time he spent brooding in his room after the altercation with Alice and Esme's stern disapproval made him feel restless. Increasingly agitated, he needed to get away from home for a couple days, just to get away from everyone, and try to find some way to vent his brewing temper. So he just ran and kept on running until he found himself well across the Canadian border.

Being thwarted from his pursuit of Bella after Alice ran interference and scolded by Esme left him feeling more frustrated and angry than he's felt in a very long time. He was unused to the intensity of these emotions, for years now he mostly just felt dead inside. When he first noticed Bella he started to experience feelings long forgotten. Curiosity, fascination, attraction, even a little excitement. He started doing things he hadn't before; from attending her bedroom during her sleeping hours, anticipating going to school - where he could more openly look at her while sitting next to her in the single class they shared, and while she ate as she sat at the table with the usual small group of friends during lunch. He even took greater care in his dressing and grooming habits. He began taking more time with his usually bed-head hairstyle, brushing so it'd be a little poofier, and took more notice of the latest fashions.

During lunch Edward would sit across the dining hall at the usual table that he shared with his vampire siblings, with their food trays sitting untouched in front of them. Although he tried to be subtle whenever he looked at the brown-haired girl, it didn't take long for them to notice, there isn't much you can hide from other vampires. Emmett would snicker and make dumb jokes, Rosalie would scoff and look a little disgusted, while Alice would just roll her eyes and turn to the others and start making small talk.

Then came a few occasions during his Bella watching when he picked up on a few thoughts from Alice..

_There goes Eddie again...staring at Bella like she's a piece of meat...why can't he just ignore her and leave her be..._

_she is pretty cute though..._

Edward would just tilt his head and look curiously at her, she'd quickly look to the other two and change the topic in her mind while joining in whatever conversation Emmett and Rosalie were having. After living together for many years Alice had become quite adept at getting around his abilities, though she still occasionally slipped.

At the time he just shrugged it off, though he now realizes that there was another who shared his interest in the beautiful brunette. Probably for as long as he has.

His eyes narrowed and a small twitch glanced across his face as his blood thirst awoke. He detected the scent of a cougar a few miles off. Within minutes he tracked his prey, flung himself upon the creature and with a quick break of its neck killed it, and drained it dry. He had a momentary mental image of a smooth, pale human neck flash through his mind as his fangs extended and tore into the animal's neck and took long deep gulps of blood. He shivered as the image flickered with the warm liquid flowing down his throat.

The hooting of a great horned owl miles away sounded in the cool night air, as he rose from the dry limp body of the dead animal, and wiped his blood stained mouth. His sharp eyes caught a shooting star blazing across the celestial night as it sparkled with innumerous stars.

_What was that saying about shooting stars...that if you made a wish when you saw one it's supposed to come true?_

The lanky vampire with torn, blood stained clothes pondered a while as he looked up at the night sky. He silently dismissed the silly superstition, reminding himself that shooting stars weren't even really stars, it was nothing more than bits of space dust from an asteroid or comet burning up in the earth's atmosphere. He briefly recalled a time when he was much younger and still held onto such naïve and romantic notions, but this only made him feel more depressed so he shook himself out of memories of the long dead past.

His thoughts returned to more recent events. He couldn't understand it. How a seemingly insignificant human teen-aged girl affected him so much. And why was she seemingly so unaffected by his beauty and immune to his charm and abilities? Yet she readily accepted to go on a date with Alice...that little imp... She must have utilized all her vampiric charms to pull that one off he thought. Granted, she was cute and had a certain allurement about her, but how can that little pip-squeak hold a candle all of his six feet and two inches of dark brooding handsomeness that girls always fell for before? And how could his own sister intervene when she knew of his interest in the strangely attractive human girl? His feelings of betrayal and jealousy started to consume him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have waited for Bella to show interest in me. If only I did what Alice did, and boldly made the first move, it would be me she went out with, not my sister._

This thought filled him with a sense of hope and determination. Edward told himself that he had to at least let Bella know what her options were. He turned and started running towards home. Come Monday at school he would make his move.


	5. Alice After The Date

**Chapter Five **

Alice had just arrived home and parked her Porsche in the Cullen's driveway. While she turned the ignition off she briefly considered bypassing the front door, and slipping around the side of the house, and finding her way into her room through the window. She envisioned being assailed by Emmett's relentless prods for details and Rosalie's disapproving scowl as soon as she walked in. She was in a good mood from her date with Bella and didn't feel like dealing with a family inquisition about it. At least not tonight.

For the moment she just wanted to keep it to herself. To hold onto those precious last few hours she spent with Bella and keep them someplace special and private. Once she decided she was just going to speed her way past the living room where they sat and dash up to her room, she opened the door and went inside. All Emmett and Rosalie saw of the smallest Cullen was her blurring figure as she ran up the stairs quickly saying, "I'm going up to my room for some alone time, good night" in quick vampire speed that wouldn't have been picked up by the human ear.

"Aww damn, I didn't get a chance to ask her how the date went," Emmett complained.

"I think that was the idea", replied Rosalie dryly as she turned her attention back to her _TopGear_ magazine. Sometimes she wondered if Emmett was ever dropped on his soft spot when he was a baby.

"I guess she didn't get lucky if she's back home already", he whispered low enough for only them to hear.

The statuesque blonde raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she continued to peruse her magazine. "Or...she doesn't just want a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am with the human."

Emmett scratched his large head as he glanced up in the general direction of Alice's room. "Huh..."

Once in the privacy of her own room Alice sat on the edge of her bed as she took off her black leather designer shoes. She gingerly rolled her body to lay lengthwise and clasped her hands behind her head on the pillow. She was relieved she momentarily escaped all the endless jibes from her larger brother, and the occasional glances - with hints of worry and a touch of sadness in Rosalie's eyes since her fight with Edward. It felt good to be alone with her thoughts. She was more at ease being at home since Edward had taken off. He had ran off without a word to anybody, but it wasn't the first time he had done something like that. All the Cullens figured the moody vampire just wanted to be alone for a while, and he'd eventually come back as he always did. Alice realized he would be back by Monday. At least for the time being she could totally relax with her thoughts.

Alice usually enjoyed sharing herself with her family, she just wanted to keep whatever happened between Bella and her to herself for a while, although she knew it would be impossible to do so for long. It's bad enough she's had to fight Edward over it, and she knew he wasn't going to give up easily despite Esme's warning. Someone who has been acting that obsessively for weeks wasn't just going to give up without a fight. Certainly not another vampire stuck in the body of a hormonal teen male. Alice knew it would cause ripples within the usually peaceful Cullen household once she decided to pursue Bella. It was one of the reasons she held herself back from her for as long as she had. She just hoped it wouldn't be bad enough to cause irreversible damage to their family bond.

She's never known Edward to take such an intense interest over anybody in all the years she's known him. The thing is, she also felt pulled toward the sensitive brunette from the moment she first saw her. No...even before then. A month or so before Bella's arrival she had seen her in a vision. It was simply a momentary image of a girl's heart shaped face surrounded by long brown hair. She was mesmerized with how perfectly shaped her brown eyes were under straight eyebrows. She was simply beautiful. But what really struck Alice was the feeling of loneliness emanating from her. Alice felt a great empathy for this girl and could relate to her loneliness. This feeling was something she usually kept to herself. She was grateful to have a family with loving parental figures and a lovely home, it wasn't always that way for her. But she always felt something important was missing from her existence.

It was a brief vision but somehow she knew that she'd eventually cross paths with this human girl. She just didn't know when or in what form their relationship would be. It was mostly a feeling of protectiveness and a desire to get close to the girl she was left with.

Alice recalled the time she actually first laid eyes on Bella. She was with her three siblings in the school parking lot. They had arrived a few minutes early and were chatting between their parked cars, mostly about an upcoming family hiking trip they were planning for the next weekend. It was the unusual noises from an older model truck, in a shade of reddish-orange that you just don't see anymore on modern vehicles, as it lumbered into a parking space that first caught their attention. As the figure of a taller brunette stepped out of the truck Alice felt a tingling sense of familiarity. She hadn't seen her face yet as the girl's backside was to them. The girl had stepped into a pothole next to her truck and stumbled, barely managing not to fall over completely. The hole was filled with rainwater from the last storm, which turned mucky as it mixed with dirt and loose asphalt. She was now soaked in it up past her ankle. The girl quietly cursed and shook her leg trying to get the excess water and gunk off her. She leaned down to pick off a few bits of debris off her shoe and dropped her backpack on the ground. Lifting the bag and swinging it over her shoulder, she was then slightly turned in their direction. The girl froze as she unconsciously started to stare at them.

As soon as Alice got a clear look at the brunette's face she recognized her. So it was the new girl who's pending arrival the whole school had been buzzing about she had seen in her vision. This clumsy school girl, dressed in an androgynous casual fashion, who stood there gaping at them.

It was at this instant moment of recognition when Alice first felt that pull. If her heart still could beat she was sure that it would have been pounding at the sight.

Alice became vaguely aware of the other Cullens as they started to gather their school bags and brought her awareness back to them. She started walking with them in the brunette's direction, towards the building. She glanced at the new girl who was still standing as if frozen and looking at them. Alice smiled in amusement as the oddly attractive girl still wore that curious fish that's just been caught expression on her face. She took the moment to absorb all she could see of the clumsy girl, her amber eyes lightly dancing up and down her slender body before landing back up to chocolate brown eyes. The curious brunette suddenly seemed self conscious. She blushed and quickly turned towards the building as she headed for her first day at school.

Unfortunately it wasn't long afterward that Edward started to show unusual interest in the same girl. Alice never spoke of her vision to anyone as it happened when she was hunting alone in the forest. Also, she wasn't all too sure what to make of it at the time. She spent a lot of time during the first few weeks of Bella's arrival wondering what she should do, or whether or not she should do anything at all.

When she started having visions of Edward's secret nightly visits in Bella's bedroom as she slept she wanted to scream. The few times she experienced these visions it took all her self control not to track him down and drag her creepy brother out of the girl's bedroom and toss him out her window. Of course she couldn't do that without the risk of waking and scaring the poor girl. And there were times when she wondered if this girl was meant to be in her life only as her brother's girlfriend, once Edward would get past his bizarre behavior and just start courting her normally. Well, as normally as a vampire could with a human anyway.

She realized now that she was deluding herself with those thoughts. Whenever she now thought about Edward creeping into Bella's bedroom she felt her skin crawl and felt disgusted. An anger would begin to grow inside of her threatening to explode into a fit of rage. These feelings were so terrifying to Alice and she wasn't sure if it made sense to feel this strongly for someone she really didn't even know. So she let those few weeks pass as she struggled to come to terms with these strange emotions.

Now she's not sure how or why she let it go on for as long as it did, but she now knows that she would never let it happen again. She would do whatever it took to protect Bella, even if it was from her brother.

Thoughts about her evening with Bella made Alice start to feel better and she could feel a warmth growing inside of her. A soft smile grew on her lips as she recalled they had touched Bella's cheeks that night.


	6. Sleepover

**Chapter Six**

Bella lingered a moment in her doorway, her gaze remained on the departing yellow Porsche. Soaking in every possible moment of Alice's departure, until she had turned a corner and faded from view. Finally she brought herself back inside and closed the door.

"So Bella, did you girls have a good time?"

Bella jumped at the unexpected voice of Charlie. He was raising himself off the couch with his hands rubbing his lower backside as if he might have fallen asleep on the remote or something. He looked a bit groggy and some of his hair was in disarray.

_How long has he been awake? Did he see them kiss each other good night? _

She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Although the kisses had been fairly chaste, Bella worried her reaction to it could be read easily enough. She relaxed when she realized that the entranceway should have shielded the view from where Charlie was sleeping only moments ago. He was smiling and didn't seem like he found anything out of the ordinary. She calmed herself and returned the smile.

"Oh...yeah we saw that new horror movie _Insidious _after we went to a diner for dinner. She just left. I hope we didn't wake you Charlie..."

"Not a problem, I just wanted to be sure you got home safely and by midnight like I asked you to. Guess I fell asleep some time ago."

Bella started to clear away the empty beer cans. "I'm sure these had nothing to do with that", she smiled as she put them in the recycling bin.

Charlie scratched at the stubble on his neck. "I'm a grown man Bella. Besides, can't have pizza without a couple beers. There's a couple slices for you in the fridge if you're hungry."

Bella shook her head. "Not right now, thanks."

"Well I hope the movie wasn't too scary for you. You seem like you haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I don't want you having nightmares."

Bella rolled her eyes. Sometimes Charlie seemed to forget she wasn't a little kid anymore. Besides, kids nowadays are exposed daily to as much violence and gore they could get their hands on, whether its from t.v., the internet or video games. It was enough to desensitize most of them to it before they even reached their teen years.

"Oh it wasn't so bad. How scary can a PG-13 movie be anyway?

"I see. Well you'll be turning eighteen soon, so you'll be able to watch the really scary stuff whenever you like."

"It's not like I haven't seen plenty of those before."

"Yeah I know, I know. Still hard for me to believe my little girl is practically all grown up now is all. Well Bella...I'm glad you're here with me now, it's given us a chance to get to know each other better. I'm also pleased to see you seem to be getting used to your new surroundings, with school and all...and that Alice seems pretty nice."

This seemed the perfect opportunity for Bella to broach the topic about her invitation to Alice. "Yes she is. Would it be okay if she came over for a sleepover tomorrow since it's Saturday?"

"You mean tonight, since its after midnight and officially Saturday morning."

Bella bit her lower lip.

"Yeah..I mean tonight."

"Well I don't see why not. Maybe I'll call Billy and we can go on a fishing trip so you girls can have the house to yourself. I trust you two will behave and not throw any wild parties and invite any boys over while I'm gone?" He shot her a look of warning towards the end.

"No of course we won't, it's just a girls night", Bella fought not to blush.

Satisfied by this answer Charlie smiled and said, "well Bella, then it's okay by me. Just try not to stay up all night."

Bella fought not to seem too excited. She was also relieved, as Charlie's response seem to indicate he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay, thanks Charlie. Well I better go to bed. You should too, sleeping on the couch is bad for your back, so I hear anyway."

"Yeah kiddo, I'm just going to go to hit the hay myself."

After they said their goodnights Bella climbed the stairs feeling elated. She went through her nightly rituals of teeth brushing and changing into her sleepwear, which was basically a loose t-shirt and her underwear, while her body was on auto-pilot. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of Alice. She was so excited, she worried she wouldn't sleep, but wanted to get up at a decent hour so she could fix Charlie a nice breakfast. It was the least she could do since he's been great to her, and nice about letting Alice come over to spend the night. He's been pretty cool about everything, giving her space yet showing enough concern for her well being. She just hoped if things continued with Alice the way she hoped they would that she'd eventually be able to tell him, and he'd be okay with it. Well, time enough to deal with that, if the issue should ever arise, she thought.

She finally settled into bed and tried to relax and fall asleep. Images of Alice floated in her mind's eye. Her beautiful porcelin face, the way she smiled and how her eyes lighted up when she kissed her cheek. The smoothness and coolness of her skin as her lips kissed her were her last thoughts as she drifted into sleep...

She felt a part of her shift from herself and the lightest part of her start to rise from her body, above her sleeping form. She rose higher and suddenly noticed that she was floating above her house, and could see the surrounding neighborhood, and felt herself moving higher still, where she could see the town down below. Soon she felt the sensation of flying through the night air accompanied by a sense of exhilaration and freedom. There was an intangible recognition of how natural this all felt, and reaching out for something long lost and forgotten.

She now found herself soaring above the treeline of dense forests. Gradually a clearing came into view, a meadow near a flowing stream that meandered past the thicket line of the forest. She wanted a closer look at this hauntingly beautiful place. With this thought she found herself descend and in a moment she was standing in the meadow and moved herself closer to the flowing water.

A sense of peace and tranquility flowed through this place and enveloped her entire being. She looked up at the night sky and saw a full moon hanging above. It seemed unusually large and luminous, as if guiding itself purposefully closer and brighter to illuminate this magical setting. Bella basked in the magical moon beam, it felt as if the moon revealed its most glorious side for her alone.

She felt a cool breeze and suddenly sensed she was not alone. Through the forest thicket she saw a form emerge. As it drew itself out into the meadow it appeared to be the figure of a person, with the body and movement distinctly female. She moved with feline-like grace, in a manner that was more gliding than walking towards her. It was a beautiful young woman. Even before Bella could make out distinct features she could tell she was so. This Orphic visitor wore an unmistakable aura of something mysteriously, breathtakingly beautiful.

Bella grew increasingly curious and fascinated as the woman drew nearer. She had very pale skin, that seemed to radiate in the moonlight. Her dark hair dropped beautifully down to her breasts. Her height was shorter than Bella, with a lithe body and more womanly curves. The woman wore a light ethereal nightgown. The fabric looked lighter than air, somewhat silky looking and transparent. It was cut in a low v-neck and seem to hang as if only by strings of silk over her pale shoulders. It did nothing to disguise her body. She could see the woman's full breasts and the pinkness of her nipples, the well toned muscles of her arms, legs and abdomen...Bella was all to aware of all of how this woman seemed to exude an air of sexuality with her presence as she moved increasingly closer. What captivated her the most were her eyes. They were sizable and perfectly shaped. Beautifully tilted ever so slightly towards the center of her face. She couldn't make out exactly what color they were, as they seemed to shift from gray to hazel..then to a strange golden hue. There was something about this graceful and lovely creature that seemed not quite human to Bella. It felt like she was being visited by a mythical being you'd find in the realm of a fantasy novel...more like a sensuous, seductive pixie than human.

The visitor stood in front of Bella smiling sweetly towards her as her eyes glowed in the moonlight. She looked deep into Bella's eyes. It felt to her like this woman used her gaze to reach someplace deep within, as if she could see into her soul. It made her feel naked and exposed. It was unsettling and stimulating at the same time, and she felt herself shiver. Bella found herself unable to speak.

The pixie-like woman slowly reached a hand out to cup Bella's face and softly spoke one word...

"Forever..."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bella awoke a little past eight in the morning. Her first thoughts were of seeing Alice again, which motivated her to get up, shower and dress quickly before heading downstairs. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Charlie who just awoke himself and was now shaving in the bathroom. She started to prepare a huge breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, with some eggs and bacon. Charlie was pleasantly surprised, as they usually just ate cold cereal or toast with coffee.

"Morning Bella - you really went all out this morning, you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It's no trouble Charlie. We can at least share a large breakfast occasionally on the weekends."

He smiled and they both ate in relative silence, which they felt comfortable with and was often the norm whenever they shared meals together. Charlie had called his friend who lived on the reservation while he drank his coffee and got ready leave. They made plans to take in some fishing. He was going to spend the night at Billy's house before returning the following day.

"Well Bella have fun with your friend. I trust you'll both be on your best behavior while I'm gone."

Bella went and hugged him, surprising Charlie some, as they weren't used to showing much affection, at least not in the obvious manner. He smiled and patted his daughter's back before releasing the hug.

"We will be. Tell Billy I said hi, and have some fun yourself."

He left and Bella ran upstairs to find her phone to call Alice. Bella pressed call on Alice's cell number and was surprised to not even hear one full ring when she heard Alice's sweet voice.

"Hi Bella!"

_God I love the sound of her voice..._

Bella mentally shook herself and tried to focus on speaking.

"H-hi Alice. How's it going?"

"Very well, thank you. And how are you this fine day? Sleep well?"

"Ye..yeah actually. I've been sleeping better the past couple days", Bella smiled as she spoke.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Thanks..um..I talked with Charlie..and he said um..it's okay for you to come and stay over tonight...if you still want to."

"Absolutely. Would it be okay if I came over after I have dinner with my family, say around seven tonight?"

"Yeah that sounds great. We can watch movies and make popcorn."

"I can bring a few movies over if you'd like."

"Sure, maybe some scary ones if you have them."

"Of course, I have lots of them. As long as you don't mind getting really scared."

"What movies do you have in mind?"

"I'll surprise you."

Bella let out a light laugh. "Okay you do that."

"So I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see you later."

Both girls said their goodbyes. Bella decided to spend most of the day tidying the house. Charlie wasn't the tidiest person, and Bella usually didn't do a whole lot of housework during the week. She also need to make a trip to the grocery store and pick up some drinks and snacks in case Alice wanted something. So there was plenty to occupy her time until Alice came.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

At half past six Alice went downstairs with an extra spring in her step and a happy smile on her face. Her good mood nearly spoiled when she found Rosalie blocking her way at the foot of the stairs. The taller blonde stood with her arms crossed and a slight frown on her perfect porcelain face. Alice didn't need to rely on her visions to know this was a sign of some type of oncoming lecture.

"You're going to see her again aren't you?"

"Who?", Alice asked smiling sweetly.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, so stop the innocent act."

"Her name is Bella as you well know. And if it's any of your business - which it isn't by the way - the answer to your question is yes. I'm going to visit her tonight."

"Another date so soon? Isn't there some kind of rule about waiting a few days after the first date to even call?"

"Well that's a silly rule, and I see no need to even play those kind of dating games."

"I just don't want to see you rushing into anything. This is a human teenage girl we're talking about. They're usually not the brightest creatures, but how long will it be before she notices all the things that make you different from her? Like the fact that you never eat around her?"

Alice sighed. It wasn't as if these questions never occurred to her. Why couldn't she just be allowed to enjoy the time she had with Bella for now?

"I told her I was meeting her after dinner. I've already explained to Bella about my dietary restrictions, and I'm more than capable of handling myself around her Rose."

Rosalie's eyes glanced down to see the duffel bag Alice had slung over her shoulder. "Alice...you're not planning on spending the whole night with her are you?"

Alice bit her lip. She considered different answers or not answering at all, but decided to just be truthful.

"Bella invited me over for a sleepover."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she stared down at her little sister. "Oh please tell me you are joking. One date and that..that human girl is already trying to get you into bed with her?"

Alice feigned a look of shock on her face. "Why do you have to put it that way? Bella's not that kind of girl anyway. She's shy and sweet."

"Yeah it's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

Alice giggled as she danced around her and went out the door.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bella greeted Alice with a huge smile and opened the door to let her in. Alice stepped lightly in with an equally big smile and spun around to look at Bella.

The taller girl felt a blush cross her cheeks as she noticed Alice's sleepover duffel slung across the smaller girl's shoulder.

_I can't believe I'm going to spend the whole night alone with her..._

"Charlie's gone for the rest of the day so we have the house to ourselves." _Why did I feel the need to announce that right now?_

This news didn't surprise Alice. She had already seen that they'd have the entire evening together by themselves. She noticed the blush on Bella's cheeks which grew redder after telling her this.

"Oh okay, well it's a good thing I forgot my portable dvd player. I noticed you didn't have a television in your room."

"Yeah we can watch the t.v. down here. Do you um want anything to drink? I also have some snacks if you want to eat something while we watch the movies."

"I'll take a bottle of water. I just ate so I'm not hungry. But you go ahead and have whatever you want." Alice took a seat on the couch as Bella nodded and went to get some water and a soda for herself from the kitchen.

She came back and handed the bottled water to Alice who set it down on the coffee table. She sat down next to her and sipped on her Dr. Pepper.

"So...do you want to see what movies I brought with me?" Alice smiled at Bella's nervousness as she noticed the slight shaking of her hands while she drank her soda.

"Yeah, what did you bring?", Bella put her soda down and turned and looked at her.

Alice unzipped her bag and brought out about a dozen DVDs out of her duffel bag.

"Oh wow...I don't think we'll have time to watch everything." Bella looked at the assortment of movies.

"Yeah...I know. Just thought I'd give you enough to choose from."

Alice brought out something else that she picked up at the local grocers on her way over. It was a bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses with almonds. She spent several minutes perusing the candy aisle and when she focused on this particular candy she saw it brought out the most favorable response from Bella.

"Wow...Alice these are my favorite. How did you know?", Bella grinned.

"Oh I have my ways", Alice smiled a bit mischievously.

"That you do, Alice." Bella smiled warmly at her and for several seconds they said nothing as they looked into each others eyes.

Alice thought Bella never looked more beautiful as she did just then.

_She has the most lovely eyes, with that sexy heavy lidded look..isn't that what people refer to as 'bedroom eyes'? _

Alice broke eye contact as she reached for her water.

_Stop those type of thoughts! Now's not the time for my mind to wander in that kind of direction... _She mentally berated herself.

"You're so sweet Alice, thanks."

"It's nothing Bella, I'm glad you like them."

"Alice...", Bella paused as if hesitating.

"Yes...?" Alice looked at her questioningly, with a slight knowing smile forming on the corner of her lips.

"I was wondering...I mean there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Mmhmm...?"

"Well..um..what made you ask me out the other day in the parking lot in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to", Alice immediately responded.

"Yeah..I-I'm glad you did..but I mean..um..how did you know...you know...that I'd even be interested? And why me?"

"Well...maybe because I just had a feeling you probably would say yes...call it intuition, sensing another kindred spirit...or an efficient gaydar if you want." Alice smiled in amusement.

Bella nodded and smiled back. "Oh...so then you are..."

"Gay?"

Bella nodded.

"Yes Bella, and it's okay to say it. It's not a bad word you know." Alice giggled.

"Yeah I know that.." Bella grabbed her drink distractedly.

"And even if I weren't...you know...I couldn't help but be attracted to you Bella", Alice spoke sincerely.

Bella blushed and ran a hand to the back of her neck. Her wide smile showing how pleased she was with Alice's statement.

"I-I feel the same way about you Alice."

"That makes me happy to hear. So...do you want to pick out a movie now?" Alice grinned.

Bella chose to watch the original version of _The Haunting_, since she remembered Alice said it was her favorite horror movie. After she made some popcorn and brought it back in a bowl she settled down sitting a little closer to Alice than she was before and they began to watch the movie.

It was one of those bloodless horror films, done in black and white. The kind of story where a lot of the scares were psychological, and the suspense was often triggered by loud and scary sound effects.

"I'm surprised I've never seen this one before", Bella commented during the movie. It's kinda interesting."

"Yes, it's a somewhat unusual ghost story", Alice was pleased that she wasn't bored with it.

During one of the scenes where the characters Nell and Theo were huddled together in bed shivering in terror at the loud pounding of the bedroom door, Bella thought that she wouldn't mind it if Alice put her arm around her as well. She shifted a little in her seat.

_Maybe it would be okay if I put an arm around her?_

As the scene passed she continued thinking about it. At least she wasn't going to go for that fake yawn and stretch move she decided. That would be embarrassingly obvious...

Alice decided to make it easier for the fidgeting girl. She scooted closer to her, leaning gently against Bella, giving her unspoken permission. Bella turned and looked at her, and seeing Alice's smile, slowly put her arm around the smaller girl.

"This feels nice", Bella whispered.

"Yes, it does", Alice leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

They continued watching the movie in silence for a while. Then Bella spoke, "hm..you know that dark haired woman.."

"Theo played by Claire Bloom?"

"Uh..yeah...well it almost looks like her character is um..."

"Is what...?", Alice responded teasingly.

"Well...you know..."

"Uh...no..I don't know...say it?"

"Well like she might be a little into that other woman."

"You mean like maybe she's gay or something?", Alice gasped.

Bella laughed. "Yeah something like that."

"Well you might be right there, back then they didn't make characters like that obvious. It might be implied, but never made obvious."

"Ohh.."

Alice giggled, snuggling closer to Bella.

The movie finished and Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom, although she hated to break their closeness. When she returned back to the living room Alice looked up at her and smiled.

"Since it's starting to get late do you mind if I change into my pajamas?"

"Oh...su-sure...go right ahead. Do you want to change in my bedroom or do you need to use the bathroom?" Bella struggled to keep her voice from cracking.

"I'll use the bathroom. Be back in a jiffy." Alice bounced lightly up the stairs taking her bag with her.

Bella was wearing her gray sweatpants and one of her favorite light blue t-shirts. She wondered if she required any changing herself or if it was okay just to keep on what she had the rest of the evening. She decided she may as well keep on what she had, it was comfortable.

Alice came downstairs wearing a red silk pajama set with elegant black embroidery along the v-neck and on the bottom cuffs of the pants which ended above her knees. It wasn't the sexiest lingerie she owned by far, but she decided to go with something a little more conservative for their first night together. She bounced back down the stairs and tried to keep from laughing at the way Bella's eyes ogled her as she came to join her back on the couch.

"Do you like my pj's or is there something else you're looking at?", Alice asked with a sly smile.

Bella grinned as she took a moment to gather her wits. "You look...amazing." It wasn't the first word she thought of, but she didn't want to seem too lecherous. _Hot...sexy...utterly fuckable_...lots of words came to mind as she struggled not to ogle Alice's cleavage.._delicious_, she thought.

"Thanks", Alice giggled. "So are you up for another movie or are you tired now?"

"I'm not tired yet. Why don't you pick something this time?"

Alice picked the movie _Scream_, since it was also a comedy and nothing too scary. No reason to give the girl any nightmares.

They resumed their previous position with Alice leaning against Bella and the taller girl's arm around her shoulder. The silky texture felt so smooth and amazing to Bella, she couldn't help lightly stroking her fingers along her arm. The sleeves ending just past Alice's elbow.

Alice started to lose herself in the sensation. She felt so warm and comfortable snuggled against Bella it took all her concentration not to start purring.

After the movie ended Alice decided it was time for Bella to go to sleep. "Well we probably should get some sleep now."

"Yeah", Bella felt that nervous feeling started to hit her again. She turned off the t.v. and looked at Alice.

"I hope you don't mind sharing my bed...I know it's um kinda small."

"Well I don't take up much space anyway", Alice tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah tha..that's true. You're pixie sized." Bella giggled.

"Well I'll try not to take offense at that."

"No...I mean I like how short..I like your size."

Alice smiled. "All right then, let's go to bed." It wasn't said suggestively but after saying it she had to admit she was starting to feel a little nervous herself.

"I'll just go to the bathroom and brush my teeth first."

They climbed the stairs and Bella sat on her bed nervously for a few minutes for Alice to finish. When she came back she stood up. "Well make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a bit", then went to the bathroom to use the toilet one last time and brush her teeth.

She came back in to see Alice was under the covers. She wasn't asleep yet and just laid on her side with her elbow bent and head perched in her hand.

"So what side do you prefer sleeping on?", she asked.

Bella turned off the light. "Oh it doesn't matter I'll just come on this side." She slid into the side closest to her and both girls laid back on their backs side to side.

"I'm glad you came over tonight", Bella whispered.

"Me too", Alice whispered back.

Bella closed her eyes. She forced herself to relax and eventually fell asleep.


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>

Now that Bella had finally fallen asleep Alice turned to rest on her side facing her sleeping companion. She took this opportunity to more closely examine the sleeping girl by her side. Her relaxed expression, the steady rhythm of her heart beat and breathing. _She looks even sweeter when she's asleep_, she thought as she gazed at her face. The attentive vampire passed the time by comparing the relaxed and sleeping Bella with the Bella she's only seen until now. Fully conscious Bella who seems a little unsure of herself whenever in her company. Sometimes stuttering nervously in that cute way of hers, or moving clumsily in a way Alice finds strangely endearing. Here in the comfort of her warm bed the sleeping girl's face looks totally relaxed and at peace. No signs of any tension, anxiety, or concerns...just complete serenity. Alice started to feel a bit envious at that, as she can't remember what it's like to really sleep. _She seems perfectly at peace and looks like a sleeping angel_, Alice mused. She became so engaged with her ruminations while regarding sleeping Bella that time easily passed without notice. She may have been thus enraptured for an hour, maybe two. Eventually it occurred to her that her lingering perusal of sleeping Bella was in some ways too similar to what Edward had been doing. She flinched at the unbidden comparison of her actions with that of her creeper brother. Alice began to understand how this was so alluring to Edward, watching her sleep. Yes she was watching Bella sleep, but she didn't have to sneak in through the window uninvited to do it. Bella had invited her and here she was lying next to the girl they both wanted.

Bella let out a soft moan in her sleep, as she rolled onto her side facing Alice. She scooted her smaller frame closer to her side of the bed to avoid being rolled underneath the sleeping girl. _She's obviously not used to sharing her bed. If she keeps this up I'm not going to have room to stay on the bed myself,_ she thought bemusedly. They both now lay on their sides with minimum space in between.

She looked again at Bella whose face was covered by her long chestnut brown hair. Alice reached out her hand to gingerly brush strands of her hair back. Bella's breath washed over Alice's face which tested the limits of her self control as she took an unnecessary deep breath in, inhaling more of the sleeping girl's intoxicating scent. It evoked a pleasurable response that begged for more, as if she had consumed the sweetest ambrosia. Like a gift from Morpheus delivered through a beautiful sleeping vessel that lay warmly beside her. The vampire shuddered at the overwhelming impact of Bella's exhalation as it filled her nostrils and she let out a small moan.

She had been holding up surprisingly well most of their night together, even going so far as to let Bella wrap an arm around her, adjusting herself to their close proximity. But now it was starting to pull her in stronger than ever. The girl already had a special scent that held more appeal than any other human she's come across. Her hair and skin smelled like sun ripened strawberries. Even the scent of her warm breath carried a unique brand that belonged only to Bella.

Alice felt herself drowning in the sea of Bella's special scents, the warmth radiating from her sleeping body began to affect her more than she would have liked. She made a conscious effort to calm herself before losing all semblance of self restraint. Alice wanted to wrap her arms around the sleeping girl and be completely enveloped by her and all the things that made Bella human. Her warmth, breath and scent. The softness of her delicate skin. Her sleep and her dreams. The steady beating of her heart, the blood flowing throughout her beautiful warm human body...

All these thoughts also served to increase Alice's hunger for the human girl. It wasn't purely blood thirst that was starting to unnerve her. Though the girl's blood scent was still alluring, she was finding herself less affected by it as the night wore on. It was more a desire to be completely enveloped within the sleeping human's warm embrace. To forget what she was and let herself go completely, if only for a moment, to allow herself to love freely and experience what it felt like to be loved. Without any hidden secrets in the way, to allow herself to be fully known for who and what she was without fear of repercussions. To be accepted and forgiven for being what most people would consider as unnatural and monstrous. These torturous thoughts and cravings consumed the beautiful vampire and she had to put all her effort to ease her wants and desires.

Alice covered her face with her hands as she rolled onto her back and let out a deep sigh while brushing her fingers through her hair. _Maybe this sleepover wasn't such a good idea, I should have given myself more time to get accustomed to being so close to her..._

Alice had to keep telling herself that she could do this. She needed to do this, if she could get through this night without losing her mind and doing anything rash, then it would only get easier in time. At least that's what she hoped for.

It was at this very moment that Bella reached out in her sleep and Alice felt an arm slide across her stomach.

"Mmm...Alice..."

Alice froze as she felt Bella shift closer unconsciously bridging the small gap that separated them. The sleeping girl rolled over so that she lay partially across Alice who had run out of moving space on a bed that seemed to gradually be diminishing in size.

She turned to look at Bella who apparently was in the throes of a dream.

"Mm-mine...sweet Alice.." Bella mumbled as her arm shifted up Alice's torso. Bella's hand traveled as she played out her dream as if searching for something. Once she found her intended prize the corners of her lips tugged into a smile and she heaved a small sigh of satisfaction.

Alice let out a little squeak as her eyes shot open wide. _Oh god..._the captured vampire let out a low moan as the sleeping girl's body snuggled even closer as if to merge with her own. Alice glanced down and looked at the hand over her breast that seemed to have a mind of it's own as it twitched in semblance of a squeezing motion.

Bella was in the midst of quite an amorous dream, with Alice playing the starring role. Though it pleased Alice to find herself the object of her affections while the girl dreamt, a part of her started to panic once she felt the girl's leg start to wrap around her waist.

"Oh Bella...what are you doing to me?" the pixie vampire whispered as she started to feel the heat enveloping her in more ways than one. Then it hit her like a tsunami wave and she felt herself drowning in the most enticing aroma that exceeded even the sweetest of scents. A scent she had only detected in subtle amounts before, like when she descending the stairs in her silk pajamas and Bella looked at her in wide eyed wonder. It was the scent of arousal coming from the girl wrapped around her in an increasingly possessive fashion. Never before had Alice endured such tantalizing temptation and it was such sweet torture. She shut her eyes and bit her lip as she struggled not to yield to temptation and ravish the girl right then and there.

As Alice willed herself to relax, delightfully dangerous fantasies came unbidden from the recesses of her mind. She saw herself snuggling even closer against the sleeping girl, enveloping herself with her human warmth and sweet sleeping vulnerability. Sliding an arm behind her and using her hand to gently brush back her long hair back behind her. Taking a moment to enjoy the silky texture of her long chestnut brown hair, combing soft strands between her fingers while playfuly letting the hair fall to lay perfectly back on her pillow. Nuzzling into her exposed neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent. Placing soft languid kisses on her collar bone and along the slope of her neck until she reached below her ear. Sliding her tongue out to run against wonderfully soft warm skin, feeling for the pulse point and the sensation of it throbbing against the tip of her tongue...

A low growl born from lust and desire began to rumble deep within her chest.

The animalistic sound reached Bella's ears and snuck past her subconscious mind into her conscious one, and her sleepy eyes fluttered open. Slowly she tilted her head up and her gaze reached Alice's eyes which were not only wide open and alert, but darker than she's ever seen them. It was startling, the expression on Alice's face. It was a look of pure primal lust. Alice's eyes fixed on hers, her pupils now engorged ebony orbs encircled by a thin ring of amber. She possessed the kind of eyes that you usually only see on predatory animals - like a wild cat. Sizeably large, alert and focused with the keenest of vision. Eyes that seemed to glisten under the moonlight streaming through the window. There was also the hint of a predatory expression that flashed across her beautiful pale face. It seemed to radiate under the soft moon light.

Until now, Bella never knew it was possible to be both frightened and aroused at the same time. There was complete silence in the room as the newly awakened girl tried to process the two warring primal urges that tugged on her conscience simultaneously...

_to flee...or to fuck..._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"ALICE IS SLEEPING WITH BELLA?"

It was not so much a question as a shriek that reverberated throughout the Cullen household. Edward had returned home. He looked a frightful mess as he'd been running through forests punching and kicking his way though trees and dense foilage, from Forks to Canada and back. His clothes were in dirty tatters and his usually carefully coiffed hair sticking out in all directions with bits of leaves and other debris added for good measure. His facial expression wore a look of shock and rage. He stood in the living room where he found Rosalie and Emmett engaged in playing video games. If it weren't for the intensity of his Edward's rage Emmett would have made a grab for his camera to take a snapshot of his brother. Never before had he looked like such a complete mess, and the added bonus of the horrified expression on his face made it sinfully tempting for Emmett to capture the moment. He imagined it as one of those pictures he would enjoy having for all eternity whenever he needed a good laugh. He couldn't help find Edward's appearance comical in it's unusual disarray. Yet he held still and even managed to suppress a snicker. Edward, who was usually the most stoic of all the Cullens, now looked like something out of a Munch painting.

Upon his arrival just minutes ago his two siblings paused in their game to look at him as he closed the front door.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance.

Emmett grinned and greeted him with, "So did you have a good tantr-er trip?"

"Fine, just fine", he answered dully.

"So where's everyone tonight?" He looked around in disguised casualness. What he was really wondering was - where is Alice? Also, was she alone or with a certain human girl who he still had hopes of winning?

Rosalie replied, "well, Esme is in her bedroom studying architectural plans for a new house, to build someday on land they just purchased just outside of Nome, Alaska. And Carlisle got called in at the hospital."

Edward nodded in silence for a moment. When they didn't continue he finally gave in and asked, "And Alice?"

Rosalie and Emmett remained silent as a look passed between them that made Edward nervous. Not a word had to be spoken as he heard their thoughts.

From Rosalie - _Eddie's not gonna like this..._

From Emmett - _He's gonna blow his top when he finds out Alice is 'sleeping' at Bella's..._

Edward howled and the scream that escaped his lips would have been devastating had any of them human ears to hear with. A moment after his "Alice is sleeping with Bella" exclamation, and Rosalie's and Emmett's wide eyed silent response, Esme darted down the stairs to attempt to calm the storm she sensed was going to hit.

"Edward stop that screaming!" Esme looked in mild shock at her son's disorderly appearance.

Edward hands ran up to his head and he grabbed fistfuls of his filthy hair as he continued to shout. "That slut! She only asked her out a couple days ago and she's already in her bed! I'm gonna tear that little shit apa-"

"Enough!" Esme grabbed his arms trying to steady the unkempt looking vampire that was quickly becoming unglued. She resisted the urge to slap him. It was unsettling - all this screaming about and acting like a child who's just been robbed of his favorite toy.

Using her most calming voice, she tried to sooth him and talk some sense into him. "Edward, Bella invited Alice over for a sleepover. I understand that it may be somewhat unsettling for Alice to get involved with a human. But whatever is going on between them is between them. Try to understand.."

"It's not just with any human, she's MY human! Bella is MINE!"

Esme sighed as Rosalie spoke up. "You don't own Bella. It's her free will to choose who she wants to spend time with. There's not anything necessarily going on anyway. They're just hanging out." She didn't actually believe the last bit, but thought it was the thing to say at the time.

"Well I'm going to make sure of that." Edward turned to run out the door.

Rosalie quickly darted in front of him blocking his path.

"What you need to do Eddie, is to clean yourself up. Take a shower, preferably a cold one and pull yourself together."

Edward snarled at her and looked as if he wanted to tear her away from the door. Emmett quickly ran by Rosalie's side and gave him a look of warning.

Feeling outnumbered he let out a groan. He turned and made his way upstairs. He decided he would have to just wait a little longer to deal with his treacherous slut of a sister.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Bella continued to gaze at Alice in silence for a moment as she struggled with her conflicting emotions. She licked her lips and tried to muster the courage to kiss Alice, she felt her body start to instinctively close the gap. Blackened amber eye's followed her tongue's motion and Alice seemed unable to stop what she was sure would follow. Bella pulled herself up and rested her hands on the bed with Alice laying motionless in between. The taller brunette's eyes took on a darker hue conveying her arousal which sparked Alice's growing desire to spiral higher. Bella leaned further in towards her and paused a moment just as their lips were about to make contact, giving the smaller girl the opportunity to push her away or to tell her to stop. She hoped Alice wouldn't. When nothing prevented her from continuing, she kissed Alice.

It started slow and gentle, unrushed as they enjoyed the sensation of soft lips merging in an erotically slow explorative motion. Bella lowered her body further down, and lay partially against Alice's as the kissing became more open mouthed and sensual. Alice's hands found themselves combing through long silky tresses, gently pulling the girl above her deeper into the kiss. Bella moaned as she felt a tingling sensation from deep within her center and a wetness growing between her legs. She thought she would lose her mind when she felt a cool wet tongue slide between her lips and brush against her own. The kissing intensified and became more sexual as their tongues did an erotic dance, further stimulating all of their senses. Both began exchanging turns at sucking the others tongue and enveloping the others into their mouths. Bella couldn't get enough of Alice's tongue as she sucked more of it deeper inside. The girl's mouth felt so warm to Alice, she never tasted anything so delicious. She inhaled deeply taking in more of girl's sweet scent of arousal. Bella's tongue took a turn inside Alice's mouth and wiggled her tongue against the tip of her tongue. This illicited a groan from Alice and she was surprised and delighted at the girl's unexpected boldness and skill. It never occurred to her to wonder at the girl's experience in this sort of thing or whether she would be first in exploring intimate terrain with her. Maybe the girl was just naturally an amazing kisser. Bella finally released her tongue and pulled back for a much needed breath.

Alice stroked her slender fingers through her hair as their eyes looked into each others and gazed in amazement.

"Wow...that was really something", Alice breathed out barely above a whisper.

Bella nodded agreeably, the power of speech gone for the moment. She seemed to be taken over by her lust as her mouth quickly dove back down over Alice's and her body merged harder against her. Her hips started to do an instinctively grinding motion. It was all happening too fast, and Bella was caving into her teenage hormonal drive to sate it's sexual appetite. Alice also feared she was losing her grip on all self control and needed to reign herself in. She placed her small hands against the girl's steadily rocking shoulders and pushed her slightly off.

Bella looked down at her with an uncertain expression mixed with lust and desire. She was so wound up and was actually panting above her.

Alice struggled to keep things at a steady pace and took a deep breath.

"Bella...as much as I'm enjoying this...maybe we should slow down before we go too far and can't stop", she gently spoke.

Bella opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before she finally managed to speak.

"Oh...ohh...I-I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me.." She slowly started to pull away but Alice reached out and touched a blushing cheek.

"Don't be sorry...I just don't want to rush you into anything just yet." She smiled and leaned in to give a quick kiss on her lips before letting her go.

"I believe I was the one doing the rushing", Bella spoke embarrassed as she laid her head under the smaller girl's chin resting above her breasts.

Alice softly giggled as she played with the brunette's soft hair.  
>"You took me a little by surprise, but I'm not complaining. Where did you learn to kiss like that anyway?"<p>

She felt a slight shrug of the girl's shoulder and the heat emanating from her cheeks against her chest. "I just did what came naturally to me, I've wanted to do that with you for a while now."

"Oh really? For how long...hm?"

"I think since I first saw you Alice."

"Well I think I've wanted you for maybe even longer than that", Alice quietly admitted as she stroked the girl's arm wrapped around her.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"A-are you all right? I mean you weren't asleep when I awoke and you feel a little cold", Bella hesitantly questioned.

Alice bit her lip as she considered her response. How much longer before Bella realized there were too many things about her that just didn't seem normal for a human? Yet would could she tell her - "well Bella, you've just been making out with a blood sucking vampire"?

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. There was a time and place for everything. And now was not the time for such revelations.

"I'm fine...I just have a lower body temperature than most people...it's a blood circulation condition I have, nothing serious. You should go back to sleep."

Bella said nothing for a moment. She raised herself up slightly and looked at Alice with a curious expression, as if trying to figure something out.

Finally she spoke, "I'm not that sleepy right now. Is there anything I can get you to help you sleep..I could make some warm milk or something.."

"No thanks, really I'm fine Bella. I often get bouts of insomnia, it's nothing serious."

Bella pulled the covers higher to cover more of herself and Alice.

"I'll try to keep you warm. You should feel how cold you feel right now."

Bella reached over to take Alice's hand in her own.

"Alice..", she began tentatively as if considering her words, "I know we haven't known each other for very long. But if there's something troubling you...whatever it is...I want you to know that you can talk to me about it...if you want..."

Alice was so moved by the gentle concern Bella showed her. She smiled and moved her hand towards Bella's face, taking a strand of hair that had fallen in over her eyes to gently place it behind her ear.

"You really are such a sweet girl Bella", she spoke softly. She gazed into Bella's warm chocolate eyes.

"There's really nothing I have to say right now...maybe someday I can share more with you."

Bella gave her a gentle nod of understanding. She wasn't sure she really understood, but knew there was something Alice was keeping from her. She would be patient and wait for the time when the smaller girl would feel more comfortable in sharing whatever it was. There were things about Alice that made her seem quite odd at times. Things she couldn't quite explain to herself which made Alice so different. But she felt strangely drawn to her, unlike any one she's ever known. She wanted to get closer to her, closer physically and emotionally. There was something in the girl's eyes that seemed to hold secrets and she sensed a deep hidden sadness underneath all the charm and her usual perky personality.

Bella placed a quick kiss on Alice's neck before snuggling back down into a comfortable position against her.

"Mmm...it feels so good to hold you like this." She gave a contented sigh.

"Hmm...yes it does", Alice lightly stroked Bella's arm.

"Alice...", Bella murmured.

"Mhmm?"

"Whatever it is...that makes you so different...I don't care...I just know...I like being with you...I like _you_ Alice..."

Alice didn't know what to say. She knew there was something that was happening between them. An unspoken connection that was bringing them closer together with each passing moment they spent together. Bella knew there was something about her that set her apart from others, and eventually would want to know more. If she was going to turn back she should do it as soon as possible. She probably should have already done so, before they became even more involved. Before either one ended up with a broken heart. But she didn't want to turn back now, wasn't sure she could even if she tried.

She kissed the top of the girl's head and gently stroked her hair.

"Try to get some sleep honey."

Alice closed her eyes and tried to relax as Bella snuggled closer against her and eventually drifted into a blissful sleep. 

* * *

><p>AN: I may be playing around with Twilight's rules of vampirism as the story goes on. Some of you may have already noticed some of the differences - fangs that come out at certain times for instance.

As always, reviews are appreciated and may even motivate me to update a little sooner.


	8. Sunday

**Chapter Eight**

Bella awoke in Alice's arms which was the most wonderful way to awaken as far as she was concerned. She looked up to see Alice smiling down at her, somehow it didn't surprise her that she was already awake.

"Good morning", Alice spoke softly with a tender expression in her amber eyes.

Bella smiled and replied, "Good morning. Did you get any sleep at all Alice?"

"Some, but I feel pretty well rested."

Bella shifted her body slightly off Alice and lay on her side looking at Alice, who mirrored her position.

"I'm sorry if it was difficult sleeping here with me, it must have been a little uncomfortable being in a strange bed and with me crowding you...", Bella looked sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologize Bella. I enjoy being here with you", Alice smile grew as she added, "And you do seem to have some pretty interesting dreams."

"Oh? How so?", Bella licked her lips, a nervous habit in response to the suggestive tone in Alice's voice with her last remark.

Seeing Alice laying next to her in bed and in the light of day took her breath away. She wished she could wake up like this everyday, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day laying in bed with her and gazing into the most unusually colored eyes she's ever seen. She found the smaller girl's face even more magically beautiful as they lay face to face, soaking in all the details each others unique features.

Alice's grin grew wider until her dimples showed.

"Well let's just say you seem to get pretty amorous while you're sleeping."

Bella blushed and for brief moment pondered if it was all just a dream. _We did at least kiss sometime during the night didn't we?_

She looked sideways as she mentally played back that amazing kiss and what transpired before, during and after it. She recalled everything from waking up and finding herself wrapped around Alice, holding her in a very intimate manner, which was at once comforting and arousing. Gazing up and finding Alice awake, how she looked back at her with such spellbinding intensity. The lustful look in her eyes and how it triggered such passionate responses from her body. How she had shed her inhibitions as she initiated the kiss. How that kiss was so above and beyond anything she ever imagined a kiss could be, and how it drove her hormones into overdrive. A kiss that fueled a passion she never experienced with anyone before, how it quickly intensified and her body took control as the lust unplugged her rationale mind...it did happen, right?

She looked back at Alice thoughtfully and softly spoke, "it must be the company I'm keeping that affected me the way it did.."

Alice lightly brushed some of the brunette's hair away from her face. "I suppose so. It's nice to know I have such an effect on you." She continued to stroke Bella's hair and played with a few strands between her lithe fingers.

"It wasn't all a dream was it Alice?", Bella reached her hand out to gently touch the side of Alice's face as if to confirm the reality of her being there with her.

"Not all of it, no", Alice smiled and looked into her dreamy brown eyes.

"I'm glad. It felt too good to have been just a dream...kissing you I mean." Bella smiled and felt herself melt under Alice's gentle gaze.

"Yes, it felt amazing", Alice whispered as she began stroking the taller girl's arm with her fingertips.

Bella was tempted to replay the kiss and almost leaned into it, before she became self conscious about morning breath. She turned away and started to get up. "Um..I just need to go to the bathroom. You can stay here for as long as you like..I mean I'd like you to stay right where you're at, yeah. I just need to...um...be back real quick."

She dashed out of the room as Alice watched in amusement. _So cute, how self conscious she gets at times..._

Bella was back within a few minutes after brushing her teeth and was relieved to find Alice still laying in bed, though now above the covers. She smiled shyly as she lay herself back down and resumed her previous position.

She slowly reached over to take Alice's hand nearest her into her own and looked a little nervously at her.

"Alice...is it all right if I kiss you again?"

In response Alice leaned in and pressed her lips against Bella's. The kiss was slow and sensual. Alice's hand laid on the brunette's hip and began sliding up along her side, while Bella's hands roamed through her short dark hair. The kiss lingered for a moment as they lost themselves in the feeling of soft lips merging. Bella began trying to deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue in between the crease of her lips. Alice was powerfully tempted to allow her access, but made the effort to moderate the intensity level. She didn't need things spiraling out of control, especially when Charlie was due back home at any minute. She couldn't help remembering how quickly heated it became between them just hours ago when they last kissed. So she held back and gradually pulled out of the kiss.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alice. She wanted to continue the kiss but didn't want to seem too pushy. No one's ever affected her this way before. Being with Alice was making her lose her inhibitions and part of her wanted to continue on this path of intimacy with her. To shed all barriers between them and merge herself with this incredibly sexy girl, but knew it was not the time to give into such primitive urges. She didn't want to rush Alice into anything either. What was it about this sexy pixie that drove her hormones into such a frenzy? She never understood people's preoccupation with sex until now. Until she met Alice she had often wondered if there was something wrong with her since she didn't seem as interested in sex as most teens. She's only exchanged a quick kiss or two with a couple people when she still lived in Arizona. Nothing as passionate as the kiss she had shared with Alice.

She brushed her hand through Alice's messy raven hair and sighed.

"You really are so beautiful Alice."

Alice smiled and gave Bella a final firm kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Bella. You are quite beautiful yourself."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I do."

Alice wanted to linger for more kisses, but she already felt like she had been pushing her luck as it was. She drew herself up to a sitting position and combed her fingers through her hair that looked a bit wilder than usual.

"Well I should get up and get dressed. I'll need to go home soon."

"You'll stay for breakfast at least?", Bella asked hopefully.

"Thank you Bella, but I already made plans for brunch with my family." Which was a lie...and it was becoming readily apparant to Alice that the more time she spent with Bella the more of these she'd have to tell her, unless she was ready to disclose the truth about herself. She needed more time before either one was ready for that. Try as she might she was finding it harder to ignore the bad aftertaste each lie left as they slipped through her delicate lips.

Bella was disappointed, but tried not to show it. She wasn't ready to part with Alice but she realized the smaller girl had already spent considerable time with her during the weekend. Since she accepted Alice's invitation for a date she felt more alive than she's ever felt. It was a wonderful feeling and she wanted to prolong it. If she was already this addicted to the small beauty, what will it be like if they became steady girlfriends? Bella didn't want to blow things before they even had a chance to start.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll get dressed too." She figured she'd wait to shower until after Alice left. It felt good to smell the smaller girl's scent on herself and wanted the sweet scent to linger after she was left alone. She thought Alice smelled vaguely of honeysuckle and vanilla.

Alice slipped into the bathroom and went through all the necessary rituals of brushing her teeth and hair before changing into another set of clothes she had brought. A pair of designer jeans and a low cut blouse that showed a hint of cleavage. Once she finished she came downstairs to where Bella was sitting drinking some coffee. She had also changed into a pair of faded jeans and a blue tank top.

"Would you like some coffee? I made some while you were in the bathroom."

Alice sat down next to the taller girl on the couch.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

Bella nodded as she took a sip from her mug. She was beginning to wonder if this girl ever took in anything other than the occasional sip of water. Aside from being on the pale side Alice looked healthy enough, she didn't think she had some type of eating disorder.

As if reading her thoughts Alice added, "I'll have something when I get home with my family." _More white lies..._

"I'm so happy you came over. I wish you didn't have to leave already..", Bella gazed into her cup, feeling her usual shyness back in place.

"Me too. Well you know I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Alice gave her a cheery smile.

"Yeah. At least now I have a reason to look forward to school now." Bella looked into her eyes and smiled back.

"You know, if you ever need a ride I'll be happy to come pick you up and drop you off back home afterward. Your vehicle looks and sounds like it could give out at any time."

"Oh it runs better than it looks. It may not be as fast as what you're used to but it gets me where I need to go."

"Well even so, all you have to do is give me a call if you'd rather me drive you."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you. I may take you up on that sometime. It'd give me an excuse to spend more time with you."

Alice took Bella's hand in her own and looked into the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much.

"Bella you don't need to have an excuse. I want to continue spending time with you."

Bella felt her heart swell up and her smile brightened.

"That's what I want as well."

Alice smile got wider at seeing the expression of joy on Bella's face. _I'd love to be able to always make her smile like that..._

"Well I should get going", she rose up and picked up her night bag.

"Don't forget all the movies you brought over." Bella rose and started to move towards them.

Alice waved them off with a hand. "Why don't you keep them? I have plenty at home and this way we can watch the ones we didn't get to see yet some other time."

"Oh okay, thank you. Yeah, I'd love for you to come over again soon."

They stood a moment facing each other before giving each other a hug that lingered longer than most, and Alice reached up and kissed Bella on the lips which the taller girl returned with much affection before they pulled away. They said their goodbyes and waved as Alice pulled away in her bright yellow car.

Bella found herself standing in the doorway again watching the beautiful pixie girl drive off and knew that if she hadn't already, that she was at least starting to fall in love.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Alice heard the music playing before she even pulled up on the driveway to the Cullen home. It was coming from the Kawai grand piano inside and a slow and somber melody was playing._ It must be something he composed himself. Damn, It's as depressing as he is..._she thought to herself.

For a brief moment the music took on a more grave tempo before resuming its previous pace. The particular place within the music when it occurred would have only been perceived by the ears of a musically trained vampire.

_Well it was nice while it lasted...I guess it's time to face the music so to speak..._

She proceeded to enter the house and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting in the living room going over some blueprints on the building project they've been planning for a future home. They looked up and smiled at Alice's arrival.

"What's with the funeral music, did somebody die?", she grinned at them.

Carlisle chuckled softly at their beloved daughter's joke. Esme smiled but held her laughter inside as she was all too aware of the growing animosity between Alice and Edward as of late. She really didn't want to have to deal with yet another outbreak between them.

"Haven't seen you for a couple days Alice. Esme told me you made a new friend, so did you two have a good time?", Carlisle asked.

Alice smiled at his sincere interest. "Yeah, we did. I met her father the other night before we went out, he seems nice. Visited her last night, watched a couple horror movies...talked.."

"Is that all you did with her?", the flatly spoken words held a steely edge to them. Edward had stopped playing and now stood leaning in the doorway of the music room. He gave the appearance of someone trying to seem indifferent, but there was malicious look in his eyes as he glared at Alice.

"And you want to know because...?", Alice calmly replied as she looked into his piercing eyes.

"I think we should all want to know why you spent the entire night with a human girl. You put the entire family at risk of exposure and you act like it should be none of our concern?" Edward raised his voice, but tried to maintain composure when all he really wanted to do was throttle Alice. He knew he couldn't attempt any such thing at the moment as they weren't alone. He was going to bide his time.

"Oh just quit the bullshit already Eddie. We all know that the issue isn't that she's human or a girl. For you it's really about this particular human girl - Bella."

"Why don't you both sit down and we can try talking about this calmly", Carlisle spoke in his usual sedate manner.

Edward ignored him as he continued voicing his objections with Alice. "You knew for weeks now of my interest in her yet you interfered!"

"Considering that during all that time you've been creeping into her room at night while she slept, I should have interfered a long time ago!"

"Bella is mine. I don't have to explain myself to you or anybody else!"

"She is not yours. Stop talking about her as if she's property to be owned. She can think for herself and make her own choices", Alice steadily spoke.

Edward took a step closer to Alice and looked down at her. "Well then she should know what her options are. _Without_ your interference." There was venom in his voice and in the final glare he gave her as he turned and climbed the stairs to his room.

Alice stood there for a moment as silence filled the room. Carlisle rose from his seat and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have a talk with him. Let's just give him a little time to calm down."

"I think we're beyond that now", Alice sighed as she turned her head.

_School is definitely going to be interesting tomorrow, _she thought. 

* * *

><p>AN: I'm posting this feeling quite sleepy, so I haven't edited it as thoroughly as I probably should. But I'm taking a chance and posting it anyway, and I may even go back and edit a few things later. I wanted to get something up sooner than I have been lately.

I want to thank all of you who take the time to leave a review, especially to those who return with each update. It means a lot to me.


	9. Monday Surprise

**Chapter Nine**

Monday morning is usually the least favorite time for most people. But on this particular day Bella awoke with renewed enthusiasm. She never thought she would actually look forward to going to school. More than than she was enthusiastic about it. A certain dark haired pixie had everything to do with her anticipation.

As she showered she thought of the past weekend. She couldn't stop thinking of Alice and it always brought a smile to her face, and sometimes triggered a response from other parts of her body as well. While she lay in bed alone Sunday night, thoughts of Alice stirred up desires within her making her toss and turn. She was only able to fall asleep after sliding her fingers across the most sensitive, erogenous areas of her body. Imagining Alice's lips brushing across her skin, her smaller body pressed against her own, and that it was Alice's slender fingers stroking her in the most intimate places until she found release. Feeling spent and her body eased of tension, she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

She finished her shower and got dressed. It was usually something she put as little thought into as possible but she took extra time to pick out the nicest pair of jeans and top she could find. She went downstairs, had her usual quick breakfast of cold cereal and juice, said goodbye to Charlie and took off for school.

Bella pulled up in her Chevy truck into the school's parking lot in record time. Arriving nearly twenty minutes before first class started. She was hoping to see Alice, and was happily surprised when Alice pulled up seconds after she shut off her engine. Alice parked in the spot beside her and they sat there a few seconds sitting there, looking at each other as they exchanged smiles. Bella opened her door and stepped out. Alice gestured with her petite fingers in a beckoning manner. Bella found this simple gesture strangely arousing. She bit her lip and tried to compose herself as she carefully opened the door and sat inside.

"Hi", the brunette glanced at Alice shyly as she sat in the passengers seat.

"Hi Bella! You look well", Alice reached over and took one of Bella's hand in her own. She was happy to see Bella didn't look anywhere as worn down and tired like she did last week. A few days of Edward-free peaceful nights sleep did wonders for the girl.

"Thanks. You look great as always", Bella replied and she took in Alice's appearance. Alice wore black leggings and a beige designer lace dress accented with a black knit shrug. As usual, she effortlessly pulled off a casual yet divinely fashionable look. Alice noticed her eyes scanning her up and down with a slightly dreamy look in her shiny brown eyes.

The pixie's grin widened at Bella's apparent appreciation. _It seems my more than usual efforts to look good paid off already. _

Alice had arrived earlier in anticipation of meeting with Bella before school started. She hadn't spoken with Edward since she returned home the day before from the sleepover with Bella. She knew that sometime during the day he was going to ask her out, and although she was certain that Bella would not give him the answer he wanted, it still made her feel uneasy. After spending the night thinking about it, she decided she would not interfere with his attempt. Not today anyway. She hoped that once Bella made it clear to him that she held no interest in him it would make her pursuit of Bella go a lot smoother. The sooner, the better. She didn't want any more of Edward's drama to get in between Bella or herself, not to mention the tension it caused at home.

"So are you looking forward to another wonderful week at Forks High?" Alice asked Bella who still engaged with perusing her entire form.

"Hm...well I never looked forward to coming to school as much as I have this morning", Bella replied with a hint of flirtatiousness that Alice never heard from her before. She liked it. She beamed her perfect white teeth as her lips parted in an open smile.

"And why is that?", the pixie asked as she tilted her head in a coy manner.

Bella grinned and wanted to pull her in for a kiss in response, but held back uncertain if it was the right time or place for such displays. There were a few other early birds in the lot, and didn't want to do anything to make Alice feel uncomfortable. Instead she gently squeezed the smaller hand in her own.

"I think you know why Alice."

They gazed at each other in silence for a moment until Alice noticed a familiar black Volvo driving into the parking lot.

_Edward. He must have left home early as well, he sure as hell never arrived any earlier than he had to for school. _

Bella noticed Alice's darkening expression and turned to see where her attention was directed.

"Um Alice...is something wrong?"

Alice turned back to look at her, forced her expression back to its previous state.

"No no...nothing's wrong."

Edward parked his car a couple spaces down and got of the car. He wore a pressed oxford-striped sports shirt and straight-legged white denim jeans with brown leather Italian loafers. The whole ensemble cost more than most students were allowed to spend on clothing for the entire school term. He obviously put some time and effort in looking his best. His hair was immaculately brushed back and looked poofier than ever.

He stood and looked over the roof of his car to look at the two girls. Giving Alice a momentary stony glare and looked passed her to give Bella a friendly grin.

He lifted his hand and waved at her. Bella waved back and returned a small smile and watched him walk towards the building. A small group of girls hovering by the entrance stopped their chatter and stared as he walked by. Once he was inside the building they all broke into excited giggles and squeals as they started to prattle about the hottest guy in school.

"Pfffft..." _Strutting peacock... _Alice thought.

"So are you not getting along with your brother or something?", Bella asked curiously.

"We usually get along fine. Things have just been um...a little tense lately at home."

"Is that why you arrive in separate cars?"

"We sometimes ride together, though some days we like to come and go as we please. Emmett and Rosalie like to take the jeep together. Edward and I like having our own vehicles."

They spent a few minutes sitting and holding hands while discussing a few topics, mostly about school, what their favorite subjects were and books. A few minutes before class was to start they finally got out of Alice's car to go to biology class which was the one they both shared with Edward.

As they arrived at the class room they both saw that he was already seated in his usual seat next to Bella.

He smiled up at her as they entered the room. His nostrils flared slightly as he took a deep whiff of her scent as she headed towards their table desk and pulled her pack off her shoulder. Alice rolled her eyes as she took the seat in the row behind Bella.

"Good morning Bella", he spoke in his usual smooth voice as she sat down next to him.

"Hi Edward." Her smile was friendlier than usual, she was feeling better than she ever felt and she seemed to glow with a new found happiness. Other students seemed to notice the change as they walked in and both Alice and Edward couldn't help but notice a few of the boys' eyes lingered on Bella longer than usual as they passed by her.

Today they were to work in pairs for their lab assignment. Edward enjoyed taking turns looking through the microscope and identifying the different stages of mitosis and showing off his knowledge to Bella. He's taken the same biology course about twenty or so times, so he didn't need to spend more than a second looking through the microscope, but he drew the time out by a few extra seconds as it brought him a few inches closer to Bella.

Alice wasn't so lucky as her lab partner was a guy named Mike Newton who's had a crush on her since the Cullens started attending school at Forks. He smelled of acne cream and the cheap cologne he drowned himself in almost made her want to gag whenever she made the mistake of taking in a breath.

Alice was relieved when class was finally over. Having Edward crowding close to Bella and being that close to Mike for nearly an hour wasn't particularly enjoyable for her. She smiled at Bella as they headed out the class then saw Edward glaring again at her as he walked behind them.

"So I have French lesson next, what about you Bella?"

"I'm off to Trig."

"Oh that's too bad, that's in the opposite direction I'm heading."

"Well, we'll see each other later."

"You bet. Catch you later Bells." She gave one last enchanting smile to Bella before turning and prancing away.

"Mind if I walk you to class?"

Bella gave a slight jump, she had forgotten Edward was right behind her. She was entranced at the graceful way the smaller girl flitted down the hallway. And it was the first time she called her by that nickname which made her feel giddy inside.

"Oh..um su-"

"Hey Bella!"

Angela arrived at her side and looked a little surprised to see Edward standing so close to Bella. It was also unusual to see him actually paying any attention to another student who wasn't a Cullen. She was taken aback when she detected a flash of a scowl on Edward's face as Bella turned to look at her.

"Hey Angela", Bella smiled at the girl who was the first to befriend her when she arrived at Forks.

"I thought I'd walk to Trig with you...but if you're busy...", the girl's glance went between her and Edward.

"Oh no, we can all walk together."

Bella looked at Edward only only nodded slightly as they started walking through the hallway.

"So how was your weekend?", Angela asked Bella.

"It was wonderful. Went to the movies with Alice Friday."

"Oh? What did you see?"

They talked briefly about the movie Bella saw with Alice, it was one Angela was planning on getting her boyfriend to take her to next weekend.

"Well that's nice that you got to hang out with Alice. So...um Edward...how was your weekend?" Angela felt strange talking to the boy who usually just kept to himself and the other Cullens, but didn't want to seem rude not to try to include him in the conversation.

Edward grimaced for a second. Not only did he not want to talk about his weekend or hear Bella talk about hers and Alice's, but this girl just ruined his chance at having more of Bella's attention on him during the short walk.

"It was fine."

They arrived at their designated room. Bella turned to Edward.

"I'll see you later."

He smiled and gave a single quick nod. "Yes, Bella. I'll talk with you later." He then smoothly turned and walked back in the same direction where they came from.

Angela quickly turned to Bella and whispered, "um...what was that about? Edward Cullen seemed put off when I came over. It was like he wanted me out of the way or something."

"Oh...I don't know."

"And Alice? _The_ Alice? I didn't know you were friends with the Cullens..."

"Well only with Alice. And yeah...well she's really nice."

"Hm okay." Angela smiled at Bella's blush. She suspected Alice was more than just another friend, or at least Bella was interested in more than friendship with the elusive pixie girl.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Lunch time arrived a few hours later at Forks High and Bella was so distracted thinking about Alice as she artfully put her salad together at the salad bar. She never considered herself particularly artistic, but was so focused on creating the perfect combination and balance of colors on her plate, taking the time to make it look pretty that she wasn't aware of the apple's precarious position on the edge of her tray. Just as she saw it start to fall off, she watched as if in slow motion as the forces of gravity made it drop down. Then it bounced off the Italian leather shoe and into the palms of Edward Cullen. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere was now standing in front of her, surprising her again with his sudden appearance. His dexterity and vampirically enhanced eye-hand coordination making such tricks effortless. He smirked and seemed pleased at the surprised expression on her face.

"Neat trick", Bella smiled as she accepted the offered apple.

_Would it be too rude if I didn't want to eat this apple anymore? _After bouncing off his foot and into both his hands she no longer wanted it. Who knew when was the last time he washed his hands?

She dismissed the idea of not taking the apple. She didn't want to seem impolite. Besides which she didn't want to offend Alice's brother.

_Well I'll take it and hope he doesn't notice me not actually eating it..._

When Alice saw Edward pull the apple bouncing stunt she thought of better tricks she could do with the apple. One entailed wedging the fruit somewhere very private in Edward's anatomy.

Edward resisted the urge to snarl at the disturbing mental image that was prodding into his mind and kept his focus on the pretty brunette. This was his chance to get some one on one time with her and he wasn't going to let his sister's infantile thoughts ruin it.

"Thanks", she said when she noticed Edward was standing there expectantly.

She briefly averted her eyes to scan towards where the Cullens usually sat. All three of the others, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice sat there and they were all looking at them. They all had their trays of food sitting in front of them, but they seemed more interested in watching the interaction between her and Edward.

Her eyes rested on Alice who gave her a wry smile, though made no other motion. No sign of invitation. Bella had been contemplating earlier coming over to their table, though she still felt intimidated by the Cullens when they were all put together. She rather hoped Alice would approach her and they could sit where she usually sat, or even just together at another table.

Seeing where Bella's brief distraction was aimed, Edward quickly tried to return it towards himself. "So Bella, I was wondering if you would mind if I joined you during lunch today?"

She blinked at him a few times and was uncertain how to respond. He said _"I", _which seemed to mean that he wasn't inviting her to join the Cullen's table.

"A-are you inviting me to sit with your family?" Maybe if she phrased it this way he would follow suit...

"Well I always sit with them, and thought it would be a nice change if I sat with you today. Besides, I'd like a chance to talk with you alone and get to know you a little better", he added his trademark lopsided smirk.

_Damn, that's what I thought he meant..._

"Oh I see...well okay." She forced a smile and tried not to look disappointed as she followed him to a table furthest away from the Cullens that was unoccupied. She glanced at Alice who seemed to have her lips drawn slightly down in a frown but otherwise seemed emotionless.

As they approached the empty table Edward pulled out a seat for her, one where her back would be facing Alice so that he would get her undivided attention. They sat down and Bella noticed that Edward hadn't bothered to get any food.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

Edward offered a lazy smile as he spoke, "I had a very large breakfast this morning and still feel pretty full from it."

_You're full of it all right... _Alice directed the thought at his large poofy head.

Bella thought she saw him wince in irritation. The look flashed across his face quickly. She would have missed it had she blinked at that very moment. _Maybe he has gas or something..._

Bella started eating her salad and ham and cheese sandwich._ Is this a Cullen thing, not eating around other people...?_

The other Cullens were not the only ones who took notice of the couple as Edward proceeded to engage her in conversation. Starting with the usual questions about where she came from and how she was liking Forks and the all the familiar small talk when first attempting to get to know someone. The table where she usually sat had several heads turned in their direction.

The girl with long brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and the school's most notorious gossip was named Jessica. She sat wide-eyed with three other students who usually shared their table with Bella. She expressed her surprise at this unexpected turn of events.

"Oh. My. Gawd. What is going on? Now Edward is sitting with Bella? And earlier this morning I saw her in the parking lot sitting in that yellow Porsche talking with that little weirdo - Alice!" She spoke the name with a hiss. "Maybe we should warn Bella to be careful about hanging out with those Cullens. Especially Alice, who the whole school knows by now is like so totally into girls. Remember when Mike here kept asking her out and then she finally told him that she prefers oysters over snails and he thought she was telling him to take her out to a seafood restaurant until Angela told him what she meant by that? Oh you should have seen the look on your face!" She paused her rapid chatter for a moment to laugh at his embarrassment. Angela's eyes rolled behind her glasses. Her boyfriend Ben groaned as he munched on his fries.

"It was like someone just told you for the first time that Santa Claus wasn't real while giving you the worst wedgie and kicking your puppy all at the same time!" She giggled while the boy named Mike threw her a dirty look before turning away to look at Bella. The only thing worse for him than Jessica's obnoxiousness was seeing Bella sitting alone with Edward. He was planning on eventually asking her out and saw his chances with her diminishing before his very eyes.

"Like we know you're a jock and all but come on how clueless..."

The three classmates tried to tune out her inane babbling while stealing glances at the table where Edward continued talking with Bella while she ate.

Bella was replying to Edward's small talk in between chewing her food. It didn't seem fair that he kept asking her questions while she was eating and he wasn't. Maybe she just found it irritating since he always made her feel a little uneasy. She was also still surprised by his unexpected approach during lunch. She had hoped it would be Alice who offered to share lunch with her, _not _her weird brother. She glanced over to where she usually sat and saw her usual lunch companions were all looking in their direction. She saw Jessica's rapidly moving mouth and just knew they were now the subject of her incessant gossiping. Not that she cared, in the weeks since she's been a student at this school she's learned to take the girl's usual chatter in stride.

"So Bella...", Edward leaned slightly closer to her to bring her attention back to him again.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were captured by his as he gazed into hers. The same strangely haunting amber...it made her think of Alice. Why couldn't it be her she was sitting with, and why in the hell was he all of the sudden spending his lunch time with her instead of the other Cullens? His eyes may be of the same color as Alice's, but were not anywhere as beautiful she thought.

"Do you like classical music?", he asked her.

"Sure...sometimes. Mozart is always nice to listen to while I do my homework."

Edward smiled, pleased at her response.

"Yes, I play the piano myself and particularly enjoy playing his 21st Concerto. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me as my date to the symphony this coming Friday evening?"

Bella pulled herself back in her chair in surprise. Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened at this sudden invitation. She didn't say anything for a while as she studied his face for any signs of some kind of joke on his part. He didn't strike her as the type with a sense of humor. He was smiling but he seemed in earnest with his invitation. She blinked rapidly as she formed her response.

"Oh...thank you for the offer...but um...I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

"May I ask why?" Edward looked disappointed and a little surprised. Once she accepted his invitation to join him during lunch he thought he stood a good chance of getting her to go out with him. It should have only been a matter of getting her undivided attention for a few minutes...

_Damn it, what part of NO do you not understand? _Alice thoughts fumed at him.

"Well you see there's someone else I...uh...just started seeing..."

"You mean Alice?"

Bella was stunned. He seemed to already know and acted so nonchalant about the whole matter. "S-so you know?"

"I know she asked you out last week and that you went out on a single date last weekend." He didn't want to bring up the sleepover, it still made him too angry to even think about.

"Yeah...so don't you think it's a little weird for you to ask me out now? I mean, especially since she's your sister?"

_That slut is no sister of mine!, _he screamed inside his head, but managed not to spill out his immediate thoughts.

Instead he spoke with easy casualness. "Well it may be a little unorthodox...but since neither of you have had time to commit to anything serious I would very much like for you to consider giving us the chance to get to know one another other better", he used his most gentle voice while adding his warmest smile.

Seeing the disbelieving look in Bella's eyes he continued. "I have spoken with Alice about this and we came to an agreement about me asking you out."

Alice emitted an angry growl which only he and the other Cullens could hear amongst the crowded lunch room noises. His eyes stayed focus on the girl in front of him. "All I ask is for is one date Bella. If you decide after that that you would rather continue seeing Alice... then...well that is up to you."

"W-what? You mean Alice knows about this? And she's okay with you asking me out?" She looked at him suspiciously.

She turned her head to look behind her and met Alice's eyes. She looked for any signs of truth in Edwards words which she didn't want to believe. Alice's eyes briefly left hers to look past her towards Edward.

_This is the only time I'm giving you this chance. Whatever she says next you will have to respect it and leave it alone..._

She wanted to shout out to Bella and tell her she didn't agree to any of this. She just wanted to give Edward this one chance. This one chance for Bella to shoot him down and make it clear to him that she was not interested in him. That she was interested in _her_. This way Edward couldn't cry interference on her part and hopefully he would eventually accept it and leave them both alone.

Alice sat perfectly still and tried not to give any sign of attempting to influence Bella's response. She looked back at Bella and kept her expression as neutral as possible.

Bella felt her heart break into a million pieces. Was this all some sort of game with these Cullens? _With Alice_? Wasn't it just yesterday when she told her she wanted to continue spending time with her and here was her creepy brother asking her out right under her nose as she sat there like a statue not saying or doing anything?

She quickly turned away from Alice and looked back at Edward. Her face was flushed and her angry expression took him aback. Bella gritted her teeth as she tried to form a coherent response.

Edward knew he had to act quickly. She could see the fury in Bella's eyes which did not bode well for him.

"Bella I am so sorry if this upsets you. It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable in any way. Please believe me when I tell you that I sincerely want to go out with you. I only told you about Alice as to clear up any misunderstanding that it's any issue between me and her whether or not you accept my invitation." He ignored Alice's growing growl as he reached out to take one of her hands in his own, which were both clenched tightly into fists. She flinched at this act of familiarity.

She's not sure why she did what she did next. Maybe it was the pained look on Edward's face as he looked sincerely afraid that he had offended her. Maybe it was out of anger at Alice, who she now felt had betrayed her. Maybe it was just to see what would happen next if she did. Why wasn't it Alice who asked to join her during lunch? Was Alice really so indifferent about this? Why else was he asking her out right in front of her while she sat motionless and silent with her other siblings?

"All right."

"All...right?" Edward looked confused but a hopeful look lit up in his eyes.

"Yes. All right. I'll go on a date with you."

Edward smiled triumphantly.

Alice was stunned. Hearing Bella say those words was like she had just plunged a dagger in her heart. Her shocked expression conveyed her bewilderment and she looked as though the proverbial rug just got pulled right out from under her.

That was _not _the answer she was expecting Bella to give. It was _not_ what she saw happening.

_What the hell just happened?_


	10. Tears

**Chapter Ten**

Shortly after Alice's abrupt departure from their table, Rosalie had followed her distraught sister out of the building. They stood outside in the woods nearest the school where Alice was pacing to and fro along a dirt path, running her fingers through her short raven hair. She looked furious and still in shock.

"Look Alice, I don't like that either of you are chasing after a human girl, much less the same one. But if it bothers you so much, why didn't you try to stop Edward?"

"I thought I was in a way.. I thought Bella would turn him down! I mean she did, didn't she...when she first answered him?"

"Regardless of how Bella answered do you think he would just sit back and let anyone take someone he wants for himself without a fight?"

"No, I knew it wouldn't be that simple. I wanted to tear his head off the whole time, but I was so sure...I saw her turning him down...and she did...I just didn't see her changing her mind. That wasn't supposed to happen! And once she's told him no, then nothing would stop me from keeping Edward away. But no! That ass just had to keep pushing it!"

"She's not a mind reader like Edward. Remember, Bella is not only human, but also a teenage girl. They're so full of insecurities and confusion at times, especially if they're different from others. How do you think she felt when Edward told her that it was fine with you with him asking her out?"

"I know, I know... she must have felt terrible. I would have cleared it up later on. Damn! I am such an idiot!"

"Not usually. But this time I'm inclined to agree with you."

Alice spun her head towards Rosalie and glared at her in anger. Aside from a slight twitch on the corner of the blonde's lips, she gave no expression as she returned Alice's stare.

"Shit!" Alice turned and screamed at no one in particular. "Damn it Bella! How could she say yes to him? I know she doesn't feel even comfortable around him, what was she thinking? There's no way in hell she'd rather go with him than me!"

Alice paused at this. "Oh god...do I sound as arrogant as Edward now?

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She spoke in her usual cool and steady manner. "I don't know about that. But since this means that much to you, then you'd better have a talk with her. This has already gotten way out of hand."

"You're right. I'm going to talk with her now!"

Her short legs began running back towards school and Rosalie grabbed a slender arm as she passed by.

"I don't mean right now this very minute! Don't go in there half-cocked while you're liable to do something reckless Alice!

The smaller vampire spun her head with a snarl as she tried to wrench herself from Rosalie's grasp. Rosalie held her grip tight on Alice, quirking an eyebrow when she saw Alice's fangs flashing at her. Alice had reacted instinctively and it was only the look she saw in Rosalie's eyes, seeing their focus shift down when she realized how much of her inner beast had suddenly taken over. They looked intently at each other, long enough for Alice to realize that she was fortunate to have Rosalie stop her when she did. She was fueled with enough adrenaline a moment ago she was about to tear through the whole school, along with any innocent bystander who got in her way of reaching Bella.

Having regained control of her beast Alice steadied herself a moment and retracted her fangs. "O-okay...I'm sorry Rose..I'm fine now." Her small face held a pained expression as she looked down remorsefully.

The taller vampire relaxed her grip on Alice and her face softened as she looked into the pixie's face. Seeing Alice go from furious to looking so sad and dejected made her own heart break a little. Though she rarely showed it and many dubbed her the ice queen, she in fact felt strongly and deeply for those she loved. She rarely saw Alice other than airy and cheerful, the most life-like in their adoptive family of vampires. After watching Edward's display in the cafeteria she also more than a little angry at him. In fact she was now entertaining thoughts of confronting the smug bastard herself. She was tempted to storm back inside, find him and drag him out of class by the ear and promptly kick his pale ass across the football field in front of the whole school. But it would only make a bad situation worse.

"Alice...", the blonde vampire cupped her hand under Alice's chin to gently lift it. When she beheld the smaller vampire's face looking back at her she stared with a surprised expression.

"How...?" Rosalie reached out and touched the smaller woman's face and felt the wetness on her long fingers.

Alice felt the wetness on her own face and reached up with a small hand to wipe away a tear. She looked down at her slender fingertips holding the single droplet in wonderment. She wasn't sure herself how tears flowed from her eyes. Vampires were not known to shed human tears.

"I'm not sure...I took in some water recently...maybe..."

"You've been drinking water?", Rosalie asked curiously.

"I've had a few sips since last Friday."

Rosalie wiped a the remaining tear from the other side of Alice's perfectly proportioned face. She took the smaller figure into her arms and Alice accepted the comforting hug.

"I don't like seeing you so sad. Is this girl really worth all this heartache?"

Alice pulled back to look into similar colored eyes before she responded. "She's the one I want Rose. I saw her in a vision months before she arrived. There was a part of me that always knew that it was her, but there's no doubt how I feel now."

"You never told me about that."

"Well I was alone at the moment and wasn't sure what to make of it then. It's been driving me insane, all those times I saw Eddie sneaking into her room while she slept and not knowing what to say or do. I can't remember feeling as alive as I've felt since being around her. And when I thought she wanted me, only to have her say she'll go out with him...", she faltered as she felt more tears start to fall.

Rosalie drew Alice back into her arms and made soothing circular motions against her back. "Shh...it'll be all right..I've been scared about you getting so involved with this human, being what we are and all...but it looks like you already are. It's pretty obvious that Edward has her confused with all his bullshit. Once you've talked with her you'll clear up this misunderstanding."

Alice felt greatly comforted by her words. She's been privately holding in many intense emotions for the past few weeks, uncertain what to make of them, fearing what the consequences would bring once she fully acknowledged them. It meant so much to her to have Rosalie offer some comfort and surprisingly, even some degree of support. She felt much lighter, as though a great weight had been lifted.

Once she felt calmer she was pulled into a vision, and was determined to see it through.

"You're right. I just need to talk with her."

Since the period after lunch was now nearly over, they didn't bother going into class. Alice went inside to find a restroom, to splash some water on her face and make herself look more presentable.

Feeling more confident now, Alice strode into the room where she shared English Lit with Bella. She found the brunette sitting there looking somewhat morose with her arms crossed and leaning heavily back in her chair, legs crossed at her ankles. She seemed to be staring at a fixed place somewhere in space.

She looked up in surprise when she saw Alice standing beside her.

"Will you come with me please?", Alice asked calmly.

Bella blinked a few times and furrowed her brow looking perplexed.

"Come with you where?"

"Outside. Grab your things and just come with me please. I need to talk with you."

"Class is about to start in case you haven't noticed", Bella responded looking a bit irritated.

Alice huffed then abruptly gathered the girl's things in her bag before clasping a small hand around her arm, pulling a dazed looking Bella out of her seat and quickly out of the classroom. A few other students in the room watched them leave and their teacher was just about to walk into class as they headed down the hallway.

"Alice...Bella where are you going? Class is abo-"

"Sorry Mr. Mason, but Bella's feeling sick and I need to take her home", Alice quickly spoke, not waiting for the teachers response.

As the stunned teacher turned to head back into class and they were further down the hallway, Bella spoke, "Alice! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you with me outside where we can talk in privacy. We'll go inside my car."

Bella was too astonished by all that was happening to respond as she continued to be led by Alice until they reached her car in the parking lot. She stumbled a few times as she tried to keep pace with the smaller girl.

Alice opened the door, dropped Bella's bag behind the seat and motioned her to get in. Bella stood there looking at Alice, who with a nod of her head again motioned her inside. Bella relented and sat inside the car before Alice closed the door and quickly went around and slipped inside the driver's seat.

They both turned simultaneously to face on another. Alice looking determined and Bella looking slightly perturbed.

"Okay Alice...you've pulled me out of class and dragged me out here. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want you to know that I never wanted Edward to ask you out."

"So you knew he was going to?"

"Yes but.."

"And you just sat there and did nothing."

"I didn't think you'd say yes!"

"He said he discussed it with you and you were okay with it."

"Well he was lying. I'm not okay with it."

"Why didn't you say or do anything? I looked at you and you acted like you didn't care!"

"It's not like that all. You don't understand Bella.."

"Well then explain it to me!"

Alice took in a deep breath before continuing. "Edward and I have been fighting ever since I asked you out last week. He's been interested in you for some time..and well so have I. He's angry at me for approaching you and for going out with you. It's been the cause of some tension at home. He says that I interfered and that you should know what your options were. I didn't like it, but I thought if I let him have the one chance to ask you out that you would turn him down. I thought maybe then it would be a little easier to continue going out with you. I hoped that maybe he would eventually give up...but I should have known better."

"Don't you think that you should have told me this before? Like this morning when we were sitting here talking?"

"Well I...yes, I should have. I just wanted him to know that it's what you also wanted, without any question of interference on my part."

"Do you have any idea how it made me feel to think you didn't care if your brother asked me out right in front of you?"

"I know it must have been very confusing and.."

"It hurt me Alice!" Bella blurted out, surprising herself with her own confession.

Alice felt a deep ache of regret as she could see the pain she had caused the one person in the world who she least wanted to hurt.

"I'm sorry Bella. Believe me, it hurt me as well when you said yes to him..."

Bella was silent for a moment as she took all this in. Hearing her say this was like a balm over the pain she felt in her heart since the whole cafeteria incident.

"I didn't want to...agree to go out with him. I don't know why I did. I think I was just so angry...a-and...yes I was confused as hell."

Alice reached out and took her hand in her own.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This confusion is all my fault. I made a mistake. A very stupid mistake. Please forgive me."

Her beseeching words sounded full of remorse, spoken softly with her lovely bell-like voice. The effect it had on Bella was intensified when she saw the sorrowful look upon her delicate elfin face. She gazed into Alice's somber eyes and felt her anger begin to dissolve. It was too difficult to try to fight it, although a part of her still felt wary. Despite feeling that there was something more going on she wasn't yet privy to, she didn't want to stay angry at Alice. Without fully understanding why, she couldn't bear the thought of not continuing to see this curiously odd, breathtakingly beautiful girl.

"Okay Alice...I-I do... I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have told him yes...I guess I just don't do well with surprises like that. And now I have to talk with him..and tell him the date's off." Bella looked sick at the prospect of having this awkward conversation with him.

"He's not going to be happy about it..but don't worry. It'll be all right", Alice spoke reassuringly. In truth though she was more than a little concerned with Edward's reaction. She didn't feel like she should leave Bella alone with him when he told her. To hell with him if he didn't like it. She didn't trust him to be alone with her for a second. He wasn't above lying to Bella to get his way with her. He's been acting irrationally for weeks in regards to Bella, it was difficult to know for certain exactly what he was capable of.

Since school was due out shortly, they decided to wait in the car until then. Bella thought it best to talk with Edward before he left school grounds that same day. During their discussion Alice tried to convince Bella to allow her to be with her when she talked with Edward, but Bella went against that idea. It just didn't seem right to her. She wanted him to know that it was her own decision to cancel their date. Eventually it was agreed that she was going to do this on her own and they made plans to talk later that evening on the phone. This didn't sit well with Alice but she wanted to respect her wishes. However, it didn't mean she wasn't going make sure she was close enough in case things got out of hand. For the moment she didn't see anything of the sort happening but she wasn't taking any more chances. She's already had one vision surrounding Bella play out differently in reality, and it rattled her more than she cared to admit.

As soon as the final bell sounded alerting the end of the school day Alice left her car to go stand by the Jeep while Rosalie waited with her. They were joined by Emmett a few seconds later as the students started to rush out of the building. They were far enough from where Bella waited for Edward in her truck to give some semblance of proper distance, but near enough where all three vampires could see and hear everything that happened.

Edward strolled out of the building not very long afterward and saw Bella step out of her truck as he approached. Though he still couldn't hear her thoughts, her expression told him that she was about to tell him something he knew he did not want to hear.

"Hi Edward. I need to talk with you for a minute", Bella looked slightly embarrassed but determined to get this over with.

"Yes Bella?", his tone was passive but when he noticed his siblings in the same parking lot by their jeep his eyes darkened.

Bella got straight to the point, "I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date for Friday. I shouldn't have told you yes, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment".

"I see..", he glanced over at Alice as Emmett and Rosalie stood on either side of her.

"Did Alice say something to you, for you to so quickly change your mind?"

"I...I have spoken with her, but she's not making this decision, I am. There's really only one person I'm interested in seeing right now...and...it's Alice."

He seemed to regard her for a moment, looking into her eyes as if searching for any sign of hesitation in them. Something in the way he looked at her made her feel a little queasy. She didn't know why.

He finally spoke, "I am disappointed to hear you say that...but if that is what you want then...but I want you to know that if you ever change your mind...well then, just let me know."

Bella bit her lip as she considered her response. "Look Edward...I know I've only gone out with Alice once...but even if I was interested... it just doesn't seem right you asking me out only a few days later. I mean she is your sister and all."

"Alice is no sister of mine!", he spat out.

Bella jumped back startled at the nasty tone in his voice. The angry scowl on his usually handsome face made him look quite frightening at that moment.

Alice rumbled out a growl in warning, loud enough for Edward to hear. She didn't like seeing Edward scare Bella like that. Emmett put an arm around her slender shoulders to try to calm her.

Seeing the look of shock cross Bella's face made Edward pause and try to regain composure.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice like that to you Bella. I understand what you are saying. Forgive me if I am more than a little disappointed."

Bella was still taken aback by his outburst and only managed to nod her head before they both said their goodbyes and she walked back to her truck. Her legs felt a little shaky after that encounter but she was relieved that it was over.


	11. Passion

**Chapter Eleven**

**_ Passion  
><em>  
><strong>

If looks could kill, the look Edward gave Alice would have cut her into a million pieces. Not that he would have fared much better with the look she gave him in return. It would be difficult to say which one had the fiercest scowl on just then, as they both held their positions after Bella had left the parking lot. They stood as still as marble statues, neither one blinking or averting their eyes from the other. For the moment they were oblivious to all the other students passing by on their way home or to various after-school activities. The scene reminded Emmett of an old western film he once saw, except here they were exchanging death glares instead of firing bullets from pistols.

Edward didn't need to move any closer to them as he spoke, knowing his words would easily be heard by her.

"You just had to keep interfering", he said through gritted teeth.

"If interfering means balancing out your lies to her with the truth, then yes, I had to." Although Alice had a few more choice words to say to him, she didn't want things to escalate between them while they were still out in public. It was necessary to maintain composure and sensibility.

"The truth? Are you now saying you've been truthful with her this whole time?"

Alice could hear the ridicule in his voice, but decided not to respond.

Rosalie finally spoke, "Why don't we continue this discussion at home? This is neither the time nor the place for this."

Edward's gaze shifted to the blonde. "Why don't you just mind your own damned business for once Rose?"

She replied in an icy tone, "If only this didn't concern me or any of us, but unfortunately it does affect all of us Eddie. Let's just all go home." She turned around to get into the jeep which spurred the others into motion.

They all got in their respective vehicles and drove home. No words were spoken as they each entered the house. Esme could sense the tension that they brought in and asked what had happened.

When Alice opened her mouth to try to speak, Edward cut her off.

"I'll tell you what happened. I asked Bella out and she agreed, only to change her mind after Alice got to her."

Alice turned to look at him. "Why can't you just accept that she turned you down Eddie?"

"You can't accept the possibility she might actually choose me over you,_ if_ she was given the chance!"

_Oh no…here we go again…_ Esme's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them as she listened.

"Have you lost all your marbles?" Alice looked at Edward in disbelief. "She said no to you right after you first asked her. But then you had to feed her a bunch of lies about it being okay with me. She only gave you the answer you wanted when she was upset and confused. Of course I couldn't let her go on believing any of your bullshit was true."

"I should have known you wouldn't have given me the chance for one date with her. You're too scared that if she were left alone with me, she would lose interest in you!"

Alice scoffed, "You really are delusional. Even if she weren't interested in me - which by the way, is complete nonsense – she is only interested in me – there's no way she'd want to go out with a slinking-into-her-bedroom-while-she-slept stalker!"

"Damn you!" Edward howled and in a flash he sealed the short distance between them grabbing Alice by the neck. He lifted her up so that she was now eye level with him. Before anyone could respond he slammed her against the living room wall, the impact leaving an Alice–sized crater behind her. He tightened his grip around her throat, with enough strength to crush her windpipe if she were human. He shouted, "I'll tear your head off!" His razor-sharp fangs lengthened and sharpened as he screamed in animalistic rage, spewing venom in her face. Alice squeezed her eyes tightly shut to keep the venom from blinding her. Before anyone could move fast enough to reach them she broke free from his grip by a powerful kick between his legs, her right knee crashing into his crotch. He was momentarily paralyzed by the alarming pain in his groin, enough for him to ease his grip. A quick punch to his face sent him flying to the other side of the room crashing through the entertainment center, the wall behind it, and into the never used kitchen on the other side.

Esme screamed for them to stop, while Emmett rushed to the kitchen to keep him from returning for more. He found Edward starting to rise from the wreckage, shaking his head to clear the dust and debris from the impact. He snarled and looked about ready to pounce back through the demolished wall towards Alice. "Dude! That's enough! Look at the mess you've already made!", Emmett shouted. The bulkier vampire jumped forward and wrapped his muscular arms around Edward's leaner frame, effectively binding him in place.

Rosalie and Esme rushed by Alice's side, instinctively wanting to confirm that she wasn't seriously harmed. She rubbed a hand around her throat as she glared at Edward, but she was relatively unharmed. Her body tensed, ready to throw another swing his way if he launched into another attack, but Emmett easily managed to keep him at bay. Rosalie and Esme stood in front of Alice, as another protective measure to prevent any more assaults from Edward.

"Emmett, take Edward out of the house and keep him outside until he calms down enough not to get violent again!", Esme commanded. She was dismayed at seeing the destruction inside their beautiful home, but was more alarmed by the violence that caused it. She was never more worried about Alice and Edward. The home could be easily repaired, even replaced – she wasn't so sure about the disintegrating relations within her cherished family.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A few hours later Carlisle went into the forest to look for Edward. It was time they had a talk. Emmett stayed with Edward for a few hours since the fight. After a while when he seemed calmer, he tried to talk him into returning home with him. Edward had refused to return home, not ready to see Alice again. Emmett was relieved when he sensed Carlisle approaching from a distance and left the brooding vampire so they could be alone.

"Hello Edward", Carlisle spoke using a gentle tone, but his eyes conveyed his sadness and anger at Edward's violent behavior.

"Carlisle", Edward responded but didn't look at him directly.

"I'm very disappointed in the way you've behaved. There can be no more attacks against Alice. We are a family and for us to continue to be a family we must act civilized, work out our disagreements without resorting to violence."

Edward said nothing to this, but remained silent as Carlisle continued.

"You want to tell me what's going on here? I know this is all over a girl. But I don't understand why you can't resolve this peacefully with Alice."

Edward sighed. "Alice keeps interfering with my attempts at getting to know Bella more. She's known for weeks of my interest in her, yet she won't stay away."

"Is it true you've been going into her bedroom while she sleeps?"

Edward hesitated, knowing Carlisle already knew the answer since Alice had already made it known to the whole family. _Damn that pesky little seer …_

"I haven't for the past few days."

"What made you do such a thing?"

The lanky vampire shook his head, his face contorted with a slightly confused expression. "I can't really say. There's just something about her…I've never known anyone who has this effect on me..there's this strange force that keeps pulling me towards her. I just can't stay away."

"Is it her blood"? Carlisle bluntly asked.

"I…suppose that was the main attraction at first…but there are other aspects of her that appeal to me just as strongly. She makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long, long time." This was the first time he had attempted to put into words the emotions Bella stirred in him. He realized there were no words that could effectively express the intensity of his feelings for this human girl. He doubted that any of the others could really understand. Least of all Carlisle, who had the strongest immunity to the allure of human blood. And Bella wasn't just any human, she was exceptional. Her blood scent and her ability to block her thoughts from him were two of the obvious reasons for his fascination with Bella. He couldn't explain it even to himself, but there was something else that drew him to her, something indefinable that made him believe that she could be his if left to his own devices. How could Carlisle understand his pain, to be kept from the one he believed was meant to be his alone? He's always had Esme, and doesn't know the loneliness of a mate-less existence.

"I understand that she has a very alluring scent. But if this girl is already involved with Alice you must stay away. Alice has told me that she's known of this girl from a vision she saw months before her arrival. I don't think Alice's involvement with her is just to prevent you from getting close to her. She seems really taken with her. Can you find it within yourself to let this go? If not for Alice's sake, then for Bella's sake. For the sake of peace within our family."

Edward grimaced at this. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from Carlisle.

"And what about what I want? Does anyone care about that?"

"Of course we do. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but sometimes you must let go of the things you want no matter how desperately you may covet them, for the greater good of all."

Edward was silent for a minute then turned to face Carlisle.

"Do you think you can do this Edward?"

Edward said nothing for a minute. He knew he couldn't win this argument and there was no sense in trying. He couldn't imagine letting Bella go, but for the time being there wasn't much he could do as long as everyone stood in his way. He looked at Carlisle's gentle eyes and gave him a single slight nod of his head in silence.

"I need to go hunting. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Carlisle wanted to talk with him more, but decided not to press the issue for the time being. He just hoped Edward would soon come to peace with the situation and do no further harm to Alice. Or anyone else for that matter. He still felt troubled by Edward's unusual behavior as he watched him dash further off into the forest.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

With the speed and strength of all the Cullens they managed to clear most of the damaged items and strewn fragments of broken wall in less than an hour. They would have to get material and supplies for repairing and rebuilding the broken walls the next day. Edward was still away, and though Alice was in no hurry to see him again, it made her nervous. However, whatever vision she tried to access surrounding him only showed that he was still within forests running in what seemed to be an aimless manner. Once they all finished clearing most of the mess Alice went upstairs to shower and have some time alone in her room. She wanted to call Bella before it got too late in the evening, if only to hear her voice for a few minutes. She thought it would help calm her nerves from the trying day.

Alice felt a lot better after a hot shower. She was drying her hair with a towel as she walked to her bed and reached for her phone. Two rings later Bella picked up her phone.

"Hi Alice", Bella sounded relieved that Alice had called.

"Hi Bella, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine...but Charlie was worried when he got a call from school telling him I left school early."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

"No it's okay. I just told him that I wasn't feeling well and left in a hurry. It must have been the bad lunch I had."

"It must have been..", Alice smiled at the humorous reference, despite the sore memory of the event.

"But really, I've been a little worried about you Alice."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well um...you know Edward seemed really upset when I canceled the date."

"Yes, I gathered", Alice really didn't want to talk about Edward just then, but knew it was an unavoidable topic.

"I mean he seemed angrier at you than with me. I hope things are okay with you two at home?"

"Well let's just say things are a little strained at the moment. But I don't want you to worry. We'll work things out between us eventually." She wished she was as confident as she sounded. For the moment she was more concerned with easing any of Bella's worries.

"I hope so. I don't have any siblings, so I don't exactly have any experience with this sort of thing. I don't understand why he seems so hostile towards you."

"Edward isn't usually like this. But it's the first time we both wanted the same thing, or rather the same person. And at least one of us is going to end up not getting what they want. It's bound to cause some disappointment. I'm sorry if this has put you in an awkward situation, honey. "

All the cares in the world seemed to dissolve the moment she heard Alice use the term of endearment. She found that she no longer cared to continue discussing her weird brother just then. She'd be happy if the rest of the conversation was nothing but Alice calling her honey, or anything endearing like that. The sound made all the more pleasing coming from her sweet lips…

"Oh…don't worry about that Alice. I'm just glad that we cleared things up between us."

"Me too", Alice responded.

They talked for a while longer, before they hung up Alice asked Bella if she could pick her up the next day to take her to school. Bella seemed pleased by Alice's offer and happily said yes.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

After the phone call Bella felt decidedly better. She had worried after leaving the school parking lot what might have transpired between Alice and Edward would be unpleasant to say the least. His reaction took her by surprise. There was an unnerving sense of malice in his eyes when he lost his temper. It seemed mostly directed at Alice, but she couldn't help but wonder how much of it was also directed at her.

She mentally shook herself from further thoughts of the strange boy. She'd rather dwell on Alice. Talking with her, hearing the soothing tone of her voice, and the way she tried to ease her concerns melted away most of the tensions of the day. She spent a couple hours finishing her homework before readying for bed. She was exhausted, it had been a day of ups and downs and she needed to lie down and hoped she could manage to fall asleep.

After she dressed in her comfortable sleepwear of a loose t-shirt and women boxers she settled into bed. Fluffing her pillow she sank into it allowing her body to relax as she soon drifted into sleep. It was not long after when she felt pulled into the shadows of her consciousness…

She found herself in a place that was both strange and somewhat familiar. The moonlit meadow where she felt must have held some special meaning for her, though she knew not what. Though she arrived alone it was only brief moments later when her visitor showed herself. She appeared from what looked like outlining woodland. There was also that peculiar sense of familiarity about her dream companion.

As her visitor came forward, there was a floating ease in every step she took towards her. A feeling of anticipation welled inside of her as the woman drew nearer. She was moving purposely towards her, as though a magnetic force was pulling her forward, compelling her to get closer.

When the smaller woman reached her so they were close enough to touch, she held an expression that took her breath away. She was raptured the look of want and desire in the smaller woman's face that must have mirrored her own. She ached to close the small distance between them, wanting nothing more than to feel this woman's hands against her body. Suddenly she felt slender arms slide across her abdomen and realized the woman had somehow reappeared just behind her as if on cue. She eased her body into her and felt soft, full breasts brush against her back.

Bella moaned softly in her sleep as the woman began her slow seduction. She licked and playfully nibbled on her earlobe, sending shivers of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She cupped both of her breasts within her small hands as she nuzzled her neck. She gently rubbed and pinched her nipples as they became erect between slender fingers. Hands slowly made their way down her sides and around her waist as she was turned to face her dream lover.

Large golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight and she leaned in to caress her lips against the woman's softer looking lips. It was a tender, sensual kiss. It started building in passion as she ran her hands through darker hair and pulled her in closer to deepen the contact.

Sliding her tongue out to slowly trace the woman's lips caused a moan to escape from her dream lover. It was the most erotic sound she ever heard. Its effect on her body and mind was tremendous. She wanted to do everything she could do hear her make that sound again and again. She deepened the kiss and found her way inside her mouth, their tongues brushing against each other, further igniting their passion. Hands slid down her back and she was pulled closer against the woman's body. It was then when she was aware of the sensation of bare smooth skin against her own. Whatever clothing their astral forms may have been wearing having vanished without thought or effort.

She felt her body lean backwards as she was gently guided by her fantasy lover. Here in the shadows of her consciousness while her dream continued to weave its magic, she could just as easily move without effort or hesitation. Here was a place where she could fully give into her heart's desires and would sate whatever lustful fantasy she indulged in.

The woman pushed her body against her, leaning her further back. Vaguely aware of the shift in their surroundings, she was strangely unconcerned. They seemed to float adrift in the night air that sparkled with a multitude of stars. Their bodies merged against one another as they seemed to have found themselves afloat on a magical, ethereal bed. The laws of gravity easily dismissed in her lust induced dream state. She was more amazed by the sensation of her lover's bare skin against her own. Feeling smaller hands stroking the back of her legs, parting them and wrapping them around the woman's curvy hips. As the woman pressed her naked body between her legs, merging the most sensitive part of their sex together, she cried out in ecstasy.

She felt her center throb as the woman began rubbing her smaller body against her. The contact of their sex sliding against each others caused her to moan loudly and grasp her arms tightly around her. A growing wetness started to flow from her center, and she could feel the warm fluids flowing from the sex that was grinding against her own, merging together in a pool of lust. They began kissing again, tongues twirling together in a fierce and passionate manner.

Her lover's arms held her tightly around her back, her own hands were grasping the smaller woman's firm bottom and they rocked their bodies together in a synchronistic fashion.

With each thrust there was more than just a fusion of their bodies, Bella felt as though a part of her soul was reattaching itself to her. A powerful electrical charge suddenly shot through their bodies, starting from the sensitive nerve endings of their merged buds shooting its way through both lovers' entire being. Her body and mind whirled from the shocking sensation.

Bella felt her own body drifting slowly down and she found herself sliding back into waking consciousness, while fighting to cling onto her dream state. Panting heavily she rolled to her side and wondered at the vividness of this wet dream, it was unlike anything she ever experienced before. Keeping her eyes closed she saw the face and body of her lusty dream lover and recognized that she bore an amazing resemblance to the pixie-like girl that she had recently become so enraptured with...

Alice moaned in ecstasy as she reached her own climax in the comfort of her own bed. She stared up at her ceiling in amazement. _Holy Moses...did that really just happen?_

She had earlier laid herself in bed and fell into a deep meditative state. It was the closest a vampire could come to actual sleep, when a strange feeling overtook her.

She was dazed at the intensity of the vision. This was unlike any vision she ever experienced. Her visions never had such an intense feeling of reality about them before. She certainly never had an orgasm during one. She could feel, smell and taste everything that went on within it. She was not only viewing from a distance, watching the events unfold before her mind's eye, but she was in the midst of it, feeling everything that went on during its entirety.

She slid her hand under her panties and sure enough found that she was indeed quite wet. And she was fairly certain that she hadn't even touched herself while she was experiencing her passionate revelation. It was almost like a very lucid dream.

She smiled and purred at the memory of it, as she considered all the possible implications. 


	12. Blood and Biology

**Chapter Twelve**

_Blood and Biology _  
><em><br>_

Bella groaned when her radio alarm sounded off at half past six in the morning. A particularly loud and obnoxious commercial that was advertising used cars made her quickly turn over and hit the off switch. She shifted back on her side, giving herself a moment to ease into wakefulness before rising from bed.

She felt a rush of excitement when she remembered that Alice was coming over to pick her up for school. This meant that she was due to arrive within an hour, so Bella pulled off the covers and got out of bed. She showered and went through her usual morning rituals in the bathroom before returning to her room to get dressed. Since the days have been steadily getting chillier she put on a pull over sweater on top of her shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She put on her favorite pair of converse sneakers before going downstairs.

"Morning Charlie", she smiled as she poured cereal into a bowl for her breakfast. She grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator before sitting down across from him at the table.

"Morning Bella. You seem to be in a better than usual mood this morning. Sleep well I take it?" he spoke between sips of coffee.

"Yeah I did."

"Glad you seem to have recovered from whatever made you sick yesterday."

"I'm feeling better and um...Alice is coming over to pick me up for school today."

"Oh, that's nice of her."

Bella nodded as she munched on her cereal. They continued their breakfast in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was a routine they established, both enjoyed quieter company in the mornings. Bella heard the sound of Alice's car and quickly got up to put her dishes in the sink. She felt her heart start to beat faster when she heard the car door shut and knew Alice was approaching their front door. She quickly put her dishes in the sink and walked to the living room in time to hear the doorbell ring.

That tingling sensation that was a combination of nervous excitement and anticipation ran through Bella's body as she approached the door. When she opened the door and she saw Alice standing in front of her smiling in that cheery, almost impish way of hers, her own smile grew.

"Good morning Bella", Alice chimed.

"Good morning Alice", Bella wondered if it was just her imagination, but the pixie's eyes seem to shine with added sparkle and there was an extra spring in her step as she gracefully slipped inside.

"Good morning Charlie!" Alice called out when she saw him step into the living room.

"Well, top o' the morning to you too Alice. It's sweet of you to come over and take Bella to school with you today."

"Oh it's my pleasure."

He smiled at her lively manner. She seemed to light up the room with her natural perkiness. "You want some coffee before you all head off for school?"

"Oh, no thank you. Heard that stuff stunts your growth."

"Well I wouldn't want to get in the way of that miraculous growth spurt that's bound to happen any day now."

"Are you teasing me about my height?", Alice tilted her head as she regarded him with feigned offense.

"Oh...um…"

Alice started to giggle. He seemed to blush almost as easily as Bella. Maybe that's where she inherited the habit. "It's okay Charlie, I don't mind really. I'm used to it."

"Well just for the record, I think your height is just perfect."

"Why thank you, that's the nicest compliment I've received all day."

"And the day is just beginning", Bella said.

"True. So there's plenty of time for you to surpass Charlie then."

Charlie couldn't help but notice the blush that grew on Bella's cheeks just then. In fact he couldn't help but notice the gleam in both girls' eyes whenever they looked at one another. He wasn't entirely sure, but had a pretty good idea of what it all meant. It wasn't something he was prepared to deal with at the moment though.

"Well uh...you two girls have a good day at school now. I need to get to work and get a head start on all that paperwork waiting for me on my desk. Bella, don't forget to lock up before you leave." He made quick work of grabbing his jacket and holster before heading out the door.

"Bye Charlie", both girls said simultaneously as he left them alone.

Both girls looked at one another in silence for a moment, conscious of finally finding themselves alone together. Bella was momentarily speechless as she regarded the enormously delighted expression on Alice's face. Her smile was wide and full of delight, amplified by a pair of gorgeous dimples. Her large eyes sparkled with puckish delight, as if relishing a newly found secret. Bella was entranced by the exquisite beauty of her face, while curious as to the cause of her gleeful expression. Suddenly, fragments of a dream played back in her mind. A spectrum of evanescent images fueled by naked desire and all-pervading passion danced across her mind's eye. The unexpected memory of it made her blush tomato red.

"All you alright?" Alice asked bemusedly as she took in the flush of the girl's cheeks.

Bella barely registered the question. For a moment she was lost in her reverie with a faraway dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed at Alice.

"Bella?" Alice raised an eyebrow as she looked inquiringly into her dazed looking eyes.

Bella mentally shook herself out of her semi-dream state and pulled attention back to the present. The questioning look on Alice's face was cue enough for her to form some kind of a response.

She quickly licked her lips as she spoke, "Um…Sh-should we get going now?"

"We have a few minutes yet. Or are you really in such a hurry to get to school?" Alice smiled at Bella's sudden nervousness.

"Uh no…no hurry really. You want some juice or anything before we go?"

Alice took a step closer to Bella, both feeling the invisible pull between them. "Thank you, but there's only one thing I want from you at this moment."

"Oh…what's that?" Bella's voice took on a lower octave as she now spoke barely above a whisper.

Alice closed the short distance between them, reaching up with small pale hands to gently grasp her shoulders. Bella felt tingles where her cool hands rested. Bella wrapped her hands around the smaller girl's hips, her chocolate brown eyes focused on Alice's inviting lips.

"What do you think?" Alice softly breathed out. The seductive quality of her voice was beyond enticing, surpassing the most alluring of any siren's song. It was more than a physical appeal, it tugged at the core essence of one's being. Bella felt her heart racing as Alice's porcelain face came even closer.

Bella could think of no better response then to lean down, bringing her lips closer to hers until they met in a kiss. She vaguely detected the taste of cherry on Alice's lips, probably from the lip gloss she was using. It made the kiss even sweeter and Bella savored the delicious taste and slippery sensation of their lips pressing and gliding against each other. A moan escaped Bella's mouth and she tightened her hold on Alice's waist. Her tongue slid out eager to take in more of the sweetness as she brushed past Alice's parting lips. Alice allowed her access and took a minute to enjoy the sensation of her warm tongue twirling and dancing with her own. The kiss lasted for a full minute before either one was willing to part from it.

Bella still had her eyes closed as Alice slowly eased away from her lips.

"Mmm…Alice…" she sighed out dreamily.

Alice wrapped her arms around her waist as she leaned her head against her chest while she spoke. "I'm tempted to spend the whole day just doing this. But I've gotten you into enough trouble already. I suppose we should get going now, don't want to be late for schools now do we?"

Bella slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She inhaled the sweet scent of Alice's hair as a few spikey strands tickled her neck. She ran her fingers through her soft, short hair as she relished this moment of being alone with her. She wanted it to last forever, or at least for the day. She could think of more fun things to be doing with Alice than heading off for school. But Alice was right, school first and hopefully later she can continue with more fun activities with Alice.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going", she said with such sadness which made Alice giggle.

"Oh it's only school. How bad can it be?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

When they both arrived at their biology classroom they were dismayed to see Edward was already seated in his usual place at the table he shared with Bella. Alice had seen him wavering in his decision whether to attend school today or not, but wasn't surprised to find him there since they saw his car parked outside before they entered the building.

Edward gave Bella a wry smile as he tilted his head in her direction. "Good morning Bella."

"Hi Edward", Bella offered him a quick glance before taking her seat. She hoped things weren't going to be too awkward with him. She couldn't avoid him entirely, she sat next to him in biology, and there was that familial connection he had with Alice.

Alice only glanced at him silently in passing. Edward had avoided looking directly at her as she took her seat behind them. There had been an uncomfortable silence between them since the previous days fight. There was a discussion among family members whether Edward should take time away from the family, maybe have him visit the Denali coven. Since Edward was away and wasn't in attendance during this meeting, they decided to wait and see whether Edward would come to this decision on his own. Everyone agreed that if Edward were to get physically violent with Alice again he would then not be given a choice in this matter. He would be shipped off whether he liked it or not, and wouldn't be allowed to come back until he had plenty of time to cool off and come back to his senses. Alice could only hope that he would eventually accept her relationship with Bella, but took it as a bad sign that he even bothered to show up for school that day.

The other students had all taken their seat when their teacher, Mr. Molina arrived to start the class.

Bella was dismayed when she discovered they were to dissect frogs for that day. In Phoenix they surpassed such primitive methods for learning about the internal organs of the animals, using computer generated methods to learn about the placement of their internal organs instead. But here in this small town school some of the teachers still used old school methods, and she was faced with having to go through this unpleasant lesson the old fashion way.

"Now I know some of you may find this unpleasant. But I believe there's nothing like using the standard hands on method of learning the external and internal structures of frog anatomy. Remember, they are already dead, you're not actually harming the creatures", Mr. Molina spoke.

_Yeah, they're dead now…killed off just for a stupid high school biology class_…" Bella sadly thought. Since it was a relatively small class with less than twenty students, each student had the luxury of having their own lifeless frog to work with. Bella stared at hers with a mixture of pity and disgust.

Bella briefly considered sitting this one out. The stench of the preservatives used on the frogs permeated the room and filled her nostrils. It was already enough to make her want to throw up. But she didn't want Charlie to get yet another call from school, this time informing him that his daughter refused to participate in class. It was not likely they would call the Chief of Police for such a thing, but she didn't want to take the chance of it getting back to him somehow. She decided she would just suck it up, and try to get through it best as possible.

She looked down at the dead creature, laying belly up on the dissection tray. She wondered where they got these frogs from. Did this frog once live in a pond or do they grow these in batches at some kind of frog farm? She preferred to think this poor creature whose life was cut short at least had a natural one. It was easier to imagine this frog sitting on a lily pad in some a lovely pond, where it could enjoy the sunshine and fresh air, before being snatched away by the frog killers. For the first time since she became involved with Alice she silently cursed being stuck in a small town, with their outdated way of teaching biology.

"A nice clean incision down the center starting at the pharynx, then down the frog's cloaca, located between the hind legs", Mr. Molina directed the class as he walked to and fro between rows in order to inspect the students' progress.

Bella tried to steal herself as she picked up the shiny scalpel on the side of the tray. _I'm sorry_….she silently thought to the frog as she pointed the scalpel at the frog's throat. Her hand started to shake as she was just about to cut into the skin.

"Bella stop!" Alice cried out. Bella jumped and dropped the scalpel where it landed on the floor and rolled under the table. She was startled by the sudden alarm in Alice's voice. Everyone in class had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at both of them. Bella turned to look at Alice with a look of confusion.

"Alice...Bella is there a problem?" Mr. Molina asked with mild irritation.

Alice now had to think of something to say. She had just foreseen the events that would take place once the queasy brunette cut into the frog. Bella, overcome by the stench and sight of the exposed frog innards causing her to faint, and during that fall her head would have hit hard against the lab table. The end result being her having to be carried out of class with a mild concussion. She wanted to prevent the pain and embarrassment it would cause her and instinctively called out to her.

Just as she was about to come up with some excuse, she saw Bella bending over, trying to locate the lost scalpel. "Bella wait…"

Bella had to stretch to grab the lost scalpel that rolled under the table. It was just beyond her reach and she strained to get hold of it. Her fingers felt the touch of cold steel. Just when she started to get a handle on it she fumbled at the sound of Alice's voice. The razor sharp end sliced across the tip of her finger. She winced as she pulled herself back up and looked at her finger where blood started to seep from the small cut.

The scent of her blood hit Edward like a bolt of lightning and sent all his senses reeling. His skin prickled all over and his nostrils flared at the overwhelming scent…it was intoxicating. His eyes shot down to Bella's hand. It took all his willpower not to jump her then and there and drain every last ounce of her blood. A desperate sounding whine escaped his lips which caused Bella to spin her head towards him. She was horrified by what she saw. His face was contorted in a look of pure agony. His widened eyes were savage looking and pitch black. They were intensely focused on her bleeding finger. He covered his mouth and nostrils with a hand and bolted out of the classroom without a word.

"Edward! What is the problem?" Mr. Molina called out when he saw him quickly departing, but the boy said nothing and was gone.

Bella turned to look behind her where Alice stood. Her surprise escalated further when she saw an identical look in Alice's eyes. Large black orbs with that frighteningly feral quality about them. It made Bella feel extremely uneasy. Alice was trembling and also looked in pain. Her eyes were sharply focused on the bleeding finger before she seemed to jerk her head to the side as if to tear herself away from the sight. She heard of people reacting badly to the sight of blood, but nothing like this. It was a relatively minor cut. It wasn't like she cut off a finger or something. What the hell was wrong with them?

With shaking voice Alice finally spoke. "Mm-Mr. Molina, Edward…doesn't do well with blood. M-may I be excused to go and look after him?"

"Yes Alice, you may be excused. Go and make sure your brother is all right."

Alice quickly gathered her books shoving them into her bag and hurried out of the class room before Mr. Molina finished writing up a hall pass. He sighed while dropping the note back down on his desk. He glanced over at Bella who was standing motionless as she stared with a confused expression at the small cut on her finger that was oozing blood.

"Oh Bella, you better go to the nurse's office and get a band aid for that cut."

"Uh…Mr. Molina…can I be excused too? I-I'm not feeling well…" Mike moaned out weakly. His puffy face had turned into a sickly shade of green. Since cutting into his frog a feeling of nausea overcame him. "I think I'm gonna be si-", he quickly heaved over to the side of the table and proceeded to vomit his breakfast onto the classroom floor.

Various cries of "Ewww!" and "Gross!" permeated throughout the classroom. The sight of Mike throwing up combined with the mixed stench of puke and dead frogs was enough to send other stomachs churning. Before the period was over several more students had to be excused from the room.

Mr. Molina held his head in his hands and groaned. What should have been a routine class on the anatomy of frogs had turned into a nightmare. Next year he was going to insist this lesson be taught with computer simulations. Or even plastic replicas…anything but real frogs. He rubbed his temples and wondered if the school nurse had anything strong enough to quell the migraine that threatened to ruin the rest of his day.

Alice took a few deep breaths of fresh air when she reached outside the building. She knew Edward had already taken off. She just needed to get out of that classroom…away from Bella's blood. For a few seconds after Bella started to bleed she was frightened out of her mind. Struggling with her own blood lust was bad enough, but for terrifying moment she thought she would have to prevent Edward from attacking Bella. Those few seconds of uncertainty were the most terrifying moments she ever experienced, as far as she could remember.

She was glad when he had the sense to run out of class. If she had to she would have thrown herself in front of Bella to stop Edward any way she could. She was just relieved it hadn't come to that. Preventing one accident from happening had nearly incited a disastrous event, one that could have resulted in death. She decided she couldn't go back into the building until she calmed herself further. It was necessary to get away for a while at least, so she got into her car and went for a drive.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

When lunch time came Bella went to her usual table. She sat next to Angela and Ben and they were shortly joined by Jessica.

"So, I hear you cut off a finger or something in biology today Bella", Jessica piped up as soon as she sat down.

Bella held up both hands. A bandage was wrapped around the tip of her index finger. "Still have all ten of them", Bella replied.

"It's a wonder you haven't lost a limb yet with how klutzy you are", Jessica giggled. She continued, "I also heard that that Edward went all spazz when he saw you squirting blood and Alice went chasing after him."

"Uh huh", was Bella's noncommittal response. She put a forkful of the school's insipid version of mac and cheese in her mouth.

"And Mike puked all over the dead frogs nearly causing a chain reaction."

"Gross. Can you please not talk about blood, puke and dead frogs while we're eating?" Angela scowled at Jessica.

"I heard the nurse let him go home", Ben added.

Jessica shrugged. She looked keenly at Bella as she continued. "Well yesterday we were all so surprised when we saw you sitting with Edward during lunch. I mean, he usually acts like he's too good for everybody at this school. So what's going on with you two are you like dating or something?"

"No we're not dating." Bella continued to eat her lunch. She didn't like all the attention Jessica kept shifting towards her.

Bella glanced at the table where the Cullens usually sat. There was only Rosalie and Emmett. It was a little unsettling how both simultaneously looked back at her when she looked at them. She quickly turned back to her lunch. It seemed strange not to see Alice and Edward sitting there with them. It worried her that Alice never returned after leaving during class. Was she not coming back at all today? Before she sat down for lunch she had thought about going over to them and asking about Alice, but her usual shyness prevented her from being that forward. She's yet to speak to either of those two Cullens, and it just seemed too awkward to just go up to them and question them about Alice.

Jessica's eyes followed in the direction where Bella's gaze had been. "You should be careful about hanging around them. There's something weird about those Cullens. Besides, they usually keep to themselves. Like they think they're above everybody else."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jessica. Usually she ignored her gossiping nature, but it was starting to irritate her. She disliked how some people were quick to form critical opinions about others, especially if they were just simply different.

"Alice isn't like that, she's quite nice."

Jessica leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones. "Well since you brought her up...I mean I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but you really should be careful about being seen with Alice especially."

"Oh, why is that?" Bella asked as she looked into her eyes. She didn't like where this was going but couldn't see herself evading this conversation entirely.

"Well everybody here knows that she bats for the team of _alternative _lifestyle."

"Excuse me?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. _How dense can this girl be anyway?_

"She's into girls. You know, like in a _GAY_ way."

"And I should have a problem with that?"

"I'm just saying…you should be careful if you don't want to get a_ queer _reputation too."

"Well I'm not overly concerned with getting a reputation. In fact I don't mind if I do play on the same team as Alice. At least she doesn't try and get into other people's business." Bella got up from her seat. "Excuse me, I think I've had enough lunch for today." She went to empty her tray and left the cafeteria.

Angela quietly chuckled at the look of shock on Jessica's face.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Alice pulled her car into the school's parking lot. She just returned from spending a good part of the day driving around some of the more scenic areas around Forks. She also took the time to hunt to ease the ache she felt ever since the scent of Bella's blood inflamed her hunger. She still felt the pull of her blood, its scent the most enticing she ever encountered. The memory of being that close to it was powerful enough to alarm the beast inside her. It was only after spending several hours out in the forests where she felt most at peace that she could realign herself, get a firmer handle on her more rational side. She had also spent the time to monitor Edward's whereabouts and found that he was currently at home listening to music in his room, trying to relax. He was also struggling with his vampire's instincts right now and wouldn't have been able to return to school right away without endangering others, Bella especially. She hoped that he would stay away from school for at least a day or two, but could see no definite decision on his part for the moment. By now Bella must have visited the school nurse and had her finger cleaned and bandaged. Alice felt like she could now handle being near enough to Bella to at least give her a ride home.

Bella was surprised and relieved when she saw Alice waiting for her in the parking lot. Alice smiled at her as she leaned against the front of her Porsche. She picked up her pace and walked quickly toward her.

"Hi. I wasn't sure I'd see you again today", Bella looked pleased to see her again, even if she found the whole incident more than a little bizarre.

"Well I brought you to school. The least I could do is make sure I return you home." Alice opened the door for her and waited for Bella to get inside before closing it and going around the car to the driver's side.

As soon as Alice sat inside Bella asked, "So is Edward okay?"

"Yes, he's fine now. You know he just hasn't been himself lately. It's probably one of those bugs going around that I hear about." She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh…okay. And you Alice…are you alright?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Alice spoke with easy casualness as she increased her driving speed when they hit the main road in the direction of Bella's house.

"Well you seemed shaken too. I mean…I could have sworn I saw your eyes turn black when I accidently cut myself in class. And why did you try to stop me from cutting the frog anyway? Not that I really wanted to in the first place but…" Bella became quiet and waited for Alice to respond.

"Well I could tell that it was something you really didn't want to do. And you shouldn't be forced to do something like that if it bothered you so much."

Bella regarded Alice for a moment.

"Your eyes…."

Alice turned to look at Bella for a second before returning her eyes back on the road. She said nothing as she continued to drive.

"Alice your eyes are light again. Why were they black before?"

"It must be the lighting they use in school", Alice knew it sounded weak even as she heard herself say it.

She moved her foot from the accelerator to the brake to slow the car to a crawling pace. Just then a deer bounded from one side of the road in front of them and quickly darted to the other side.

Alice moved back on the accelerator and resumed her previous speed.

"Okay Alice…what was that?" There was a note of anxiety in Bella's voice as she stared in bewilderment at Alice.

"I think that was a blacktail deer."

"No! I mean…of course that was a deer, but how did you know when to slow down like that?"

"I saw the deer on the side of the road. Wouldn't want it to meet a bad end against the front of my Porsche now would we?"

"I didn't see that deer until it darted out in front of us."

"Good thing I'm the one driving then isn't it?"

"Alice!"

"What?"

"There's no way you could have known that deer was coming so soon…"

Alice thought a moment. She made a decision in her mind and saw an acceptable response.

"Well I have this ability to sometimes see things before they happen…"

"So you're saying you're psychic?"

"I guess you could say that. I get these visions of future events, but it's subjective. It's not always accurate. Things can change depending on the decisions the people involved make."

"Wow…that's really….amazing Alice", Bella responded sounding impressed but fairly calm about this revelation. Then a thought occurred to her.

"S-so is that the reason you wanted me to stop during class today?"

"Yes. I saw you having a fainting spell and hitting your head against the table. I'm sorry if I startled you, it was a last minute vision and I guess I panicked. I didn't want to see you get hurt. As it turned out you ended up getting hurt anyway when you cut yourself."

"It's alright Alice, you were just trying to look out for me…I appreciate that. And the cut wasn't really that serious."

_If you only knew how serious it really was… _Alice silently mused.

They arrived in front of Bella's house. Alice parked the car in the driveway. They sat in silence for a moment then Alice reached out for Bella's uninjured hand.

"I don't ever want to see you get hurt Bella", Alice quietly spoke.

Bella reached out and cupped her cheek in her hand. She used the same hand with the cut finger and felt Alice shiver at her touch.

"Alice…", Bella breathed out softly as she gazed intently at her face. A face that was divinely beautiful, almost inhuman in its flawless perfection. She looked into large amber colored eyes and could sense a withholding of something…she wished she knew what. She wanted to hold Alice and ease whatever it was that seemed to trouble her.

"Will you come inside?"

Alice hesitated. "I'd like to Bella, but right now isn't a good time."

Bella was disappointed and sighed. She really hoped to spend more time alone with her. She nodded then leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. They both said goodbye before Bella got out of the car. She stood in the driveway and waved at Alice as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

A/N:

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	13. Recovery and Peculiarities

A/N – Well I hope that old adage better late than never holds true here. I hope there is still enough interest to encourage me through to the end. Never planned on such a long hiatus, & it's not easy to return when it's been so long. I had to reread the story myself – not an easy task to read one's own writing, there were a few moments of cringing mixed in with occasional laughter.

tumblr: AeonUS

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>**

_Recovery and Peculiarities_

Bella stood in her driveway gazing in the direction of Alice's departure, long after the sight of the sunny sports car had diminished from view. The lanky brunette felt a mixture of disappointment and confusion as she felt the distance between them grow. They finally had the opportunity to spend some time alone and continue their conversation from the car, so it didn't make sense to her why she had to leave so suddenly. _Just another thing to add to the growing list of peculiarities about Alice_… The bewildered teen-ager was now certain there were still things the odd girl was concealing from her. Whether it was the flickering memory of amber eyes clouded over by darkness or the increasing chill in the air which made her shiver, she couldn't tell. She turned and slowly made her way inside the house, more keenly aware how lonely it felt to be alone in it until Charlie came home from work. She decided to distract herself by coming up with something more elaborate than their usual dinner fare to help pass the time.

Alice never had as much of a lead foot as she did when she fought the urge to turn the car around and go back to Bella. She knew it hurt the girl to leave like that. While delicate human fingers softly stroked her face her heightened senses picked up the lingering traces of blood. After feeding earlier it shouldn't have been that much of a problem, but there was still something about the girl's scent that was more than alluring...it was enthralling. Even with the growing distance she was putting behind her it seemed to call out to her. The blood that surged within Bella's young and vibrant body wielded a power that was magnetic; it tugged and pulled at her as if a living entity were compelling her to fully give into her vampiric nature. It took all her strength of will not to hurt Bella to resist that monstrous craving for something it instinctively knew to be much more satisfying than the blood of any animal.

The mental image of the beautifully innocent brunette still standing where she left her kept nipping at her, images of soulful brown eyes urging her to turn the vehicle around. Only her desire to keep Bella safe propelled her in the direction of her own home as she increased her speed. She mentally shook off the voice of the beast within that chided her for leaving Bella, whenever it reminded her that she could finally spend some time alone with her, that the girl was hers for the taking. She drew strength from that part of her that still clung to whatever once was human and cared for Bella more than giving into her darkest desires.

Before she realized it she was slowing her car to a stop in front of the luxuriously large Cullen home, having driven without thinking about the actual trip. She sat motionless for a while, taking a moment to compose herself while shutting off the ignition and getting out of the car before entering the house. When she did eventually step inside she was greeted by a look of near relief showing on Emmett's face and a worried one showing on Rosalie's. To any outsider the blonde's expression would have appeared simply cool and impassive, but not to Alice. She could see more than the hint of distress in her eyes.

"So we overheard enough at school to know that something nearly catastrophic happened today", Rosalie spoke without preamble.

"Have you talked with Edward since coming home?" Alice responded calmly, maintaining her composure.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as if to say, _do you even have to ask_?

"No, he's been sulking in his room. He's been doing that a lot lately…well more so than usual", replied Emmett.

Alice sighed as she crossed the living room and sat next to them on the large sofa. She relayed the events that happened during biology class to them, up to the moment when she quickly left after Edward. Later that evening, Carlisle called for another family meeting upon hearing the news, mostly to discuss with Edward and Alice about whether time off from school would be necessary. Edward looked more morose than usual but quietly agreed to Carlisle's request to taking at least the next day off to recover from the ordeal. Alice reasoned that having them both stay at home was not only unnecessary, but would make everything appear even stranger to others. This quickly riled Edward out of his quiet demeanor.

"You just don't want to be away from Bella. Don't pretend it's about upholding appearances."

Alice made a concerted effort to keep hold of her own temper. She was going to be the mature one here, she decided. She even resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Edwards's predictable display of childish possessiveness.

"It's just as difficult for me to go back tomorrow and try to act as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened as it is for me to be stuck the whole day here with you. At least one of us has to go, and we both know how close you came to losing it Eddie."

"None of this would have even happened if you didn't interfere and scare Bella. You just couldn't stand the thought of me having to carry her out of that class room."

Alice sighed, "This wasn't about you Edward. I couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt. And before you say it, I know how close she got to it despite my attempts to prevent anything bad from happening to her."

Edward muttered, "as long as either of us is in her life, she'll never really be safe."

Alice glared at him with such intensity it looked to Edward like she wanted to slap him. The thought may have crossed her mind, but given what happened at school that day…and as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't help but see some truth behind his gloomy utterance. They were after all vampires. For all intents and purposes that made them the most dangerous predators living among humans. The Cullens may have been the exception, but for most of their kind - humans were nothing more than playthings or food. For some vampires they were used as both. Although this particular family of vampires had adopted a human-free diet giving them the ability to blend into society to a certain extent, it didn't change their dependency on blood to survive.

But was it wasn't enough to merely survive. Though their human lives perished many years ago, they were not really dead either. Alice had continued to survive for many years after her human life ended, but she felt the spark of life that she had been missing all those years when Bella came into her life. And she wasn't about to run away from that, not if she could help it.

Her expression eased from anger into a more solemn one as she felt her resolve strengthen within. "I don't think I can stay away from her completely, even if I wanted to."

Edward's expression was as stony as ever and he spoke in a monotonous tone when he replied, "That makes the two of us."

* * *

><p>Although she didn't feel hungry, Bella made herself eat with Charlie as they sat in the kitchen during dinner. She had made tortellini soup and mushroom risotto while waiting for Charlie to return from work. A few words were spoken in between mouthfuls of food consisting of small talk but he was enjoying the dinner so much it escaped his notice that Bella was more quiet than usual. However, he did appreciate her cooking efforts and was full of compliments for the food. When he finished eating he finally took notice that Bella hadn't eaten or said much during the meal.<p>

"What's on your mind Bella?"

"Hm? Oh…nothing", she answered distractedly.

"You're not still feeling sick are you? I mean you hardly touched your dinner, and it's the best thing you've made so far kiddo."

"No, I'm fine really. Guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Well that's never a good sign for a Swan. We're notorious for our healthy appetite", he smiled kindly at her.

Bella smiled softly back, feeling a little better for his concern at his small attempt at humor.

"So everything okay at school today…and with Alice?" Charlie asked while attempting to keep his tone casual. He didn't forget the incident this morning between his daughter and the pretty Cullen girl. It wasn't a subject he planned on broaching so soon, he had hoped for more time to prepare himself for that talk should it ever come up...but he could tell something seemed to be bothering her. When he had left them she seemed unusually happy and now she seemed uncertain about something.

Bella now got the feeling that Charlie was aware of something more than a platonic friendship between her and Alice. She must have been too obvious with how enamored she was with her. She wasn't ready to have this talk with him though, even if his reference to Alice was about that. But she felt a sense of relief that he if he did suspect anything, at least he didn't seem hostile about it.

Her smile grew more genuine when she answered, "Everything is okay. I'm sure I'll have my usual appetite back by tomorrow."

After they finished clearing the table and dishes Bella retreated into her bedroom telling Charlie she had homework to finish as he sat in his usual spot in front of the television. Even if they didn't have the talk yet it felt reassuring when he told her that he was always there to listen if there was anything she ever wanted to talk about. She sat at her desk attempting to do homework, but had a hard time focusing on it. On several occasions she stared at the text of words and symbols until she didn't see them anymore as her mind kept wandering back to certain moments of the day. She had to stop herself from repeatedly checking her phone hoping to see a message from Alice, as it lay there silent. When she finally pushed herself to get through the minimum required for school the next day she got herself ready for sleep and laid herself back on her bed.

She glanced again at her phone that lay on her bed stand, as if willing it to chirp to life. She resisted the temptation to send a message to Alice all night, but still wished for some sign from her. She had subconsciously set aside some of the more disturbing memories of the day to the back of her mind since Alice left. Now that she was in a more relaxed state and was beginning to feel tired, the part of her that had filed the more troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind had relinquished some of its hold.

Her thoughts kept wandering back to the strange events of the day, mostly those that centered on Alice. She couldn't shake the feeling that Alice was still keeping something important from her. Despite the surprising revelation about her psychic ability, there was definitely something else very unusual about the elfin beauty, something she kept hidden behind large mysterious eyes that for unknown reasons seemed to shift from a bright golden hue to something strangely dark and chilling. She was fairly certain that the changes she saw take place during class was no mere illusion caused by fluorescent light, or purely imagination. Whatever it was, Alice obviously didn't trust her enough yet to tell her and this thought filled her with a sadness she hadn't felt since she became involved with the unusually attractive girl. She wished it didn't bother her as much as it did, especially considering that they've only recently started spending time together. But in that short period of time there have been so many small peculiar incidents that all seemed to revolve around both Alice and Edward. Now that she thought about it, it occurs to her that she's been feeling out of sorts since she's been living in Forks. There's always been that feeling of something out of place, without the means to actually put a name on it. Whenever she sensed it before, she attributed it to the recent move and all that came with the new circumstances of her life. But there's always been that niggling sensation, a subliminal itch lying somewhere deep in her consciousness plying for attention. Or was it more of an effort to direct her attention to something specific? For some reason that she couldn't quite put a finger on, she sensed that whatever that something was could be the key to clearing up certain mysteries. It just might explain a few things about why Alice and her brother seemed more than a little eccentric.

Eventually her thoughts became fuzzy as sleep overcame her. As she fell deeper into sleep that sensation of being pulled into a higher ethereal state was returning. She found herself back in her dreamscape – having longed for it and consciously forgotten about it until she found it again. There was an easiness she felt here unlike anywhere else. A lightness of being that came whenever she shed the chains of waking consciousness and found herself back in her beautiful dream meadow. A certain transparency came with being in this incorporeal state. It felt just as real as anything she's known.

It was a place where her conscious mind had forgotten, whatever this place was it wasn't of the physical realm but a certain state of being. It was here where she experienced such heights of ecstasy never experienced in waking life. As wonderful as it was she knew there was someone else she wanted to share it with. After a time she realized she was still quite alone. When it began to look as if the woman of her dreams wasn't going to make her usual appearance she called out for her. Without really thinking how it came to her, she called her name out as if she's known it all along. She couldn't recall ever saying it before in this dreamscape, but for the first time in this place she found her voice and called out intuitively for her …

* * *

><p>Alice lay on her bed as her thoughts drifted towards the one person she wished she could be with more than anyone. As much as she wanted to call her and talk with her, she also needed a night alone to recoup from the day's events. She also realized that things were moving fast between her and Bella. It just wouldn't do to overwhelm her with too much too soon. It was somewhat troubling to think that the speed with which things have progressed between them was largely brought on by a desperate sense of urgency to keep Edward away from her. In her attempt to put a stop to Edward's invasive behavior towards Bella she had to move much more quickly than she would have liked. Ideally she would have wanted to spend a lot more time to gradually develop a friendship with Bella before allowing anything remotely intimate to happen between them. Then after a time, only when they were both at a more comfortable level with each other would she have pursued something further and start with all the courting and wooing. She had no doubt that she wanted Bella, but she couldn't forget how young and inexperienced Bella was in matters of the heart. Plus there was that added complication of Alice being a vampire to contend with. She knew that eventually she would have to tell her, but it had to be done so carefully. With the way things were going between her and Edward - and mishaps like today, she was more than a little worried how this would all play out.<p>

But there was only so much thinking and worrying she could do in before it all became counterproductive. She's learned over time that she needed to occasionally give herself time for non-thinking in order to be clearer in her thoughts. Also, her visions tended to be clearer and more insightful if they came. So she made a conscious effort to relax and fall into a meditative state. She freed her mind from thoughts and let all the tension drain from the muscles of her body. When she was no longer aware of how much time had passed, Alice felt something release inside of her, someplace deep within her innermost being…that part of herself being pulled to the place that was outside of ordinary space and time. She heard her name being called, the source was compelling…irresistible. The glowing warmth emanating from the powerful energy drew her in, blending the ethereal and sensual as she felt herself enveloped by it.

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting in the silence of his own room when his stereo finished playing his favorite Mozart, taking in the peaceful quiet of the evening. His mind drifted into a more relaxed state induced by the soothing sounds the classical concerto, closing his eyes as he tried to ease his mind into a more restful state. He's spent most of the day recovering from the incident of the morning and concentrated effort to shake off the monstrous urges that overtook him when exposed to Bella's blood. He was finally able to take his mind off it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. It wasn't his auditory hearing that picked up the sound. It was that internal kind of hearing, the one that came with his vampiric ability to hear thoughts from the minds of others. This unique ability that often felt more like a curse than a gift had unintentionally started picking up on fragments of thoughts and mental images belonging to another.<p>

He wondered briefly if his mind was conjuring up the voice he heard. He couldn't imagine how he could be hearing what sounded like Bella's voice calling out for Alice. He's never once before heard any of her unspoken thoughts, and it was highly unlikely she was paying a visit to the Cullen house at this hour. If she were anywhere nearby he was sure he would have picked up her scent.

When he recognized the voice of Bella it wasn't as clear as the thoughts that he usually heard from people. It was more like the ricochet of a voice bouncing from the thoughts of someone else who was hearing the same voice. It was also like hearing sounds behind a barrier, as if one was submerged beneath a body of water but still able to pick up certain sounds coming from the other side if they yelled loudly enough.

Although he realized that he should have pulled back from actively listening, especially the moment he realized it was Alice's mind he had inadvertently become privy to, his curiosity overrode any sense of propriety with regards to her privacy. Knowing that Bella was somehow involved in this exchange made it impossible for him to tune out. His inability to hear Bella's thoughts had often plagued him, so he couldn't resist this opportunity. He tilted his head slightly like a satellite receiver tuning into a signal travelling through space, focusing his mind while he tried to boost the clarity of any thoughts or mental images that he could channel…


	14. Nocturnal Unveiling

**Chapter Fourteen **

_ Nocturnal Unveiling _

Bella engulfed the etheric form of the golden eyed beauty, overcome with relief that she was no longer alone. Alice welcomed the embrace, still unsure of what to make of this experience but let herself become absorbed by the feeling of happiness that washed over her as they made contact. She felt the girl's emotions as a form of energy and the momentum of this force was so palpable it could be felt throughout her entire being. The sensation of being touched while in this sensitive dreamscape environment felt even stronger than her memory of the previous experience.

"Alice…it is you isn't it?" Bella murmured against a delicate ear. Her beautiful companion looked more like the one she knew in physical reality. It was only the strangeness of this experience that gave any room for doubt. Alice's appearance had altered slightly from earlier visitations, but there was no mistaking her perfectly sculpted face, and eyes that shone with her distinctive shade of golden amber. Apparently everything was more fluid here, appearances can be shifted and altered to a degree.

"Mmhmm…" Alice shivered at the sensation of Bella's lips and her voice felt like a light vibration entering her and trickling throughout her etheric body. She let out a moan when lips trailed kisses along her neck and marveled how all sensitive she was to the light contact. As their energies mingled together sensations now felt ten times more powerful.

Coming together in this unusual way also prompted a strange reaction with their libido. The sensitive atmosphere of this dreamscape was a paradigm of psychic and emotional energy. The power of thought held no bounds in this dimension. A single wayward thought here could lead into something that was unintended in the beginning. With their naturally strong attraction for one another it took almost no effort for the spark of sexual desire to inflame into an overwhelming passion, the urge to consummate too powerful for either to abstain.

The sounds of Alice's reaction to her kiss were as arousing for Bella here as it was in corporeal form, stirring feelings deep within her soul. Her thoughts became more sensual in nature igniting a flurry of sexual energy. She held Alice tighter against her as the intensity of her emotions threatened to consume her.

"Is this real?" Bella wondered aloud. It was a question as much to herself as it was to Alice.

Alice couldn't give her any solid answers. She never experienced anything like this before with anyone else.

"As real as anything else I imagine" she thought. She wasn't aware of speaking it aloud, but Bella heard her voice and it sounded like beautiful music to her ears. She pressed her lips against Alice's and poured all her feelings into it. It was a kiss of adoration and intense desire. Alice returned the kiss with as much passion, their emotions intermingling and growing in intensity. The kiss was more than a melding of lips, it was an expression of a powerful connection they both shared.

Their kisses became more heated and a flood of sexual energy flowed back and forth between them. Alice felt herself being enveloped by the sexual energy and thought they were about to consummate this mutual desire when she felt a sudden tenseness in Bella. The feeling of anxiety coming from her now began bleeding into her own emotions. Confused, she pulled back to look at Bella who seemed strangely unsettled by something.

* * *

><p>Jealousy is a powerful emotion. It has the power to make one lose all sense of rational thinking and turn the most passive being into something completely alien even to one's self. Reasoned thinking is replaced by something more visceral and primitive. What begins as an unpleasant feeling can unexpectedly leap into reckless action, destroying any chance of attaining the object of one's affections.<p>

Until recently Edward was relatively untainted by such an ugly emotion. He couldn't recall ever having experiencing it before, certainly not to this degree. And never when it centered around a particular girl. This strange emotion was arisen the moment he first heard Alice's thoughts during biology class. Gradually building momentum the closer she got to Bella until it became a powerful force erupting like Vesuvius when he pried into Alice's perceptions during her dreamscape rendezvous with Bella.

Without consciously thinking of his actions he jumped from his second story window down to the ground outside and started running. The sound of Bella's voice calling for Alice and the dream like images of their passionate union burned inside his mind. It was fueling the flames of his possessiveness towards the human girl as he sped through the forest. Jealousy was now his master and he was its enslaved beast as he plummeted forward, swiftly finding his destination before he realized where he was heading. Edward stopped just outside the house that had grown familiar to him during all those nights entering in the dead of night without invitation. Before he gave himself time to consider his actions he effortlessly leaped onto one of the extending branches of a tree nearest the bedroom window and slipped inside.

The sight of Bella sleeping peacefully in her bed was both reassuring and compelling for him. He had missed being able to watch her as she lay in bed oblivious to the outside world. The only sounds in the room were of her slow and steady breaths. The vampire stood at the foot of the bed and inhaled deeply, her scent drifting through his nostrils filling him with the heady fragrance of her sweet smelling blood. As if possessed by the enchanting sight of the sleeping human he drew closer than he ever dared before, not content to watch from the corner of the room. His eyes darkening with each step feeling increasingly consumed by his need to have Bella for himself.

Edward was now standing by the side of her bed and looked piteously down at her. "You shall be mine Bella" he whispered, his voice low enough not to awaken any sleeping human. Yet something subconsciously made Bella's brow furrow slightly and her head instinctively tilted away from him in her sleep.

He continued staring as if entranced but when he heard Bella moan in her sleep and the barely audible sound of Alice's name escape from her lips his face contorted into a fierce scowl. A frustrated growl reverberated deep within his chest. His body tensed as if setting itself up to pounce on the unsuspecting girl when suddenly her body gave a jerk and she turned towards him with eyes wide open and gasped in surprise. Her eyes locked onto his and he was momentarily too stunned to move. The frozen moment lasted only for a few seconds, but within that short instant of time he had to decide whether to stop the scream he knew was coming or to flee from the room. His speed and strength would undoubtedly be enough to silence her and he could easily rip into her neck before she could take another breath. There was nothing to stop him from taking the girl now. The monster had taken hold of the vampire and was urging him to consume every ounce of her blood and drain her dry. It would all be over in a matter of moments. But when he saw the look of pure shock and horror on her face, a nauseous feeling began forming in his stomach, burning like acid inside of him. This wave of nausea struck him like a repelling force, and all he could do was to turn away and dash out of her window as her scream began to pierce the air like a siren.

* * *

><p>Bella was immersing herself with all the wonderful sensations that came from feeling so connected to Alice in the dreamscape when she suddenly felt a strange feeling pass through her. It was a slight tingling sensation, like the hairs on the back of your neck rising when you sense you are being watched. When Alice felt her sudden distress she asked, "Bella, what is it?"<p>

Bella's couldn't answer since she didn't know the source of what was suddenly making her feel ill at ease. The sense of something dangerous lurking nearby grew with each passing moment. Before she could form an answer she felt herself being pulled back from Alice and from the place where she always felt safest, and felt the weight of physicality seep back into her consciousness. That disquieting feeling of something out of place hit her immediately, her inner alarm quickly pulling her out of sleep. When she opened her eyes and saw the figure standing next to her staring down at her she knew this was no dream. The sense of danger was too overwhelming to not be real. There was just enough light streaming from her window to make out the face of her intruder. The shock of finding Edward standing there was enough to give her a heart attack, but it was the frightening scowl on his face that filled her with dread. A cold chill ran through her entire body and she instinctively jerked back in terror. When she fully recognized the entity lurking over her as Edward her vision of him became blurry and indistinct. She felt a faint swoosh of air where he had been standing as if he suddenly flew from the room. The curtains framing her window rustled slightly from the breeze as her involuntary scream filled the silence. Less than a minute later her door burst opened and she almost cried in relief when she saw Charlie standing at her doorway.

"Bella! I heard you yelling, what is it?" he asked in alarm. He was jostled out of his sleep with hair mussed and a bewildered look in his eyes.

Her eyes darted to the window and her voice was shaky as she tried to speak. "Th-there was someone in here…then he just disappeared. I-I think…he ran out the window…"

Charlie moved briskly to the window and peered outside. Considering the time it took for him jolt up from the couch and run upstairs to her room he wasn't surprised at now seeing nothing, but he was no less concerned.

"Stay here, I'm going to take a look outside."

"No! Don't leave me dad!" Bella cried out in distress. Charlie put his policeman's instinct aside as he rushed to Bella's side and took her in his arms to comfort her.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here" he spoke soothingly as he held her. Bella was still trembling from shock and she held onto him tightly, as if afraid to be left alone in the room again.

Moments later when her nerves seemed to have calmed somewhat he said, "I just need to go check the rest of the house and the outside perimeter and make sure whoever it was isn't still hanging around. I promise I won't be long. It'll just take a few minutes okay?"

She shook her head and her hold tightened even more. "No…I'm pretty sure they're gone."

"I think you're right, but we need to make sure. Now, just wait here while I check really quickly okay?"

Bella reluctantly relinquished her hold as he got up and quickly left the room to find his Smith & Wesson pistol. He made a quick check through the house and yard outside. He didn't want to take any chances that there was more than one person involved with the break in and his police senses were on full alert. While he was outside he began to ponder how it was possible for someone to go in and out of Bella's window without at least a ladder of some kind. The tree that stood by her window didn't have branches low enough for anyone to latch onto by themselves. He confirmed that all the ground level doors and windows were locked and became increasingly baffled by this intrusion. He wasted no time in returning to Bella's bedroom after not finding anything out of place.

Bella was still sitting upright against the backboard of her bed in a self-protective posture with her arms wrapped around her knees. She seemed less frightened but still in shock, and Charlie sat down gently next to her.

"Well whoever it was made a quick escape, so I think we're safe."

Bella nodded solemnly, she didn't expect Charlie to find anything. Her gaze was unfocused as she looked down at her lap.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Bella hesitated at this. She knew who was in her room, there was no mistaking that it was Edward Cullen. The same boy who sat next to her in biology every morning at school. Though he often gave her the creeps she never imagined finding him in her room in the middle of the night while she slept. It made her shudder when she remembered the pained expression on his deathly pale face. During the few minutes when Charlie made his inspection of the house, she had time to consider how to answer this question he would no doubt ask her. His presence was hard enough to explain, the way he disappeared was just impossible. She was sure she didn't imagine it, but still there was that sliver of doubt that creeps in when one sees the impossible with their own eyes. There was no way a human could move that fast. But how could she tell this to Charlie?

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe it was a nightmare..." The last part sounded more like a question than a statement.

Charlie looked at her with a concerned expression, with a hint of doubt in his eyes. "You seemed too scared for it to be just a nightmare…"

Bella brushed the hair fallen across her face with a slightly shaking hand. "Well it happened so quickly…I mean I just woke up and thought I saw something, then it disappeared the next second so…it had to have been a nightmare…right?"

Charlie wasn't sure how to respond. It was starting to sound more like just a bad dream, and he couldn't explain how someone could have come and gone so quickly. He had made a point to check the grounds under her window and saw no signs of an intrusion. Though he knew it wasn't in the best circumstances to find any clues so he would be sure to check again in the light of day. Until then he would consider the possibility that it may just have been a nightmare. A really bad one that made his daughter scream out in terror. It was a sound he never wanted to hear again.

"I don't know honey…but if you want we can go to the kitchen and have some tea or something and we can talk about it if you want?"

Knowing that neither of them was likely to get to sleep again anytime soon, Bella agreed and eventually they made their way downstairs. They sat and drank herbal tea at the kitchen table, hoping it would help calm their nerves. Bella seemed to resist any more attempts to talk about what she might have seen or what might have been a dream, and Charlie didn't want to add any more stress by pushing too hard when she still looked so shaken up. It unnerved him and he really wanted to believe that it was just a really bad nightmare, though his instincts told him it wasn't something as simple as that. He thought about what he could do to make the house even more secure from any possible intrusions. _No sense in taking any chances_, he mused. Although not much more was said, they both felt safer just being in each other's company until the darkness of night lifted and gave way to the twilight of dawn.

* * *

><p>Alice jerked herself back into her own body almost as soon as Bella disappeared from her arms. Her immediate thought was something or rather<em> someone <em>had scared Bella enough that she instinctively pulled out of the dreamscape. As soon as she envisioned going to see if Edward was in his room she saw that she would find it empty. This filled her with dread and an all-encompassing anger that she had let her guard down and he had obscenely taken advantage of it. She didn't need to rely on her visions to know that he did something incredibly intrusive and stupid.

"I'm going to kill him!" she burst out as she leapt from her bed. This immediately alerted the household full of vampires who never sleep.

Inquiries immediately came from various rooms in the house. She rapidly answered with minimum words in quick vampire speed as she raced out of the house. It was enough for all of them to get the picture that something bad had happened. They began to worry that whatever happened was not only bad, but potentially ruinous for all of them, and that Edward would be the cause of it.

Both Rosalie and Emmett ran after Alice. She was too quick and far enough ahead of them that they wouldn't be able to catch her, but they had to be there in case they needed to prevent her from killing Edward. The blonde vampire wouldn't blame her from making the attempt and a part of her wondered if she wouldn't rather help Alice in the task if any harm had come to Bella, knowing how much she meant to Alice. In any case they couldn't risk Alice getting hurt if a fight did break out. They also needed to prevent a scene that would expose them all as vampires to a town full of sleeping humans.

Their running pace decelerated from vampire speed to something closer to human when they found Alice standing where the woods dwindled near the main residential area of Forks. When they reached her they flanked her at both sides, all three were far enough to be hidden in the darkness but were just across from the house where Bella lived. They were still close enough to detect any disturbances coming from inside. Alice fixed her sights keenly at the house but made no movement.

After a minute of standing in silence Emmett couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Alice what happened?"

"He's gone now." The usually light and airy voice of the elfish vampire sounded cold and steely.

"Edward? What did he do?"

The petite vampire kept her eyes on the Swan residence and shook her head in frustration, anger still showing on her face. "Just a flash of him running, no clear direction in mind…"

"Alice!" Rosalie kept her voice quiet enough for only the three of them to hear, but still sounded exasperated. "Tell us what he did! Is Bella okay?"

"She's scared but physically unharmed." Though her vision during her mad dash to Bella's house provided her with assurance that she would find her safe and unharmed, she still needed the reassurance of being close enough to confirm it with her other senses. She was able to make out the voices from inside and recognized a few words spoken by Bella.

"He went inside Bella's room again. This time she saw him before he ran out."

"Oh crap", Emmett muttered a few other expletives as he scratched the back of his head.

Rosalie studied the house with a puzzled expression. Other than every light inside the house seemingly turned on in the middle of the night nothing seemed to indicate anything out of the ordinary. Charlie's police car sat motionless in their driveway. "Then why hasn't her father sounded the alarm? Shouldn't the place be crawling with police by now?"

"He's sitting inside with her. I don't think she told him who it was, or exactly what she saw."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's confused. He probably didn't just walk out the door like an ordinary human would."

"That damned idiot!" Rosalie spat out. Now she wanted to wring Edward's head off his scrawny neck. "If she tells her father, the Chief of Police, who she saw…"

Alice turned her head sharply towards the blonde. "She wants to talk to me before she does anything like that. I don't think we need to worry about that right now."

Rosalie looked at her dubiously. She worried that Alice's feelings for the girl made it too difficult for her to be objective about what could adversely affect them all, her affection for the human possibly giving her a false sense of security. There was also the question of how Edward had gotten past Alice's radar in the first place, but she would reserve those questions for later when they returned home. For the moment the blonde vampire would give Alice the benefit of the doubt. Alice was the one with the visions, and she knew the girl better than any of them.

"I hope you're right Alice."


	15. Daytime

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Daytime**_

As soon as there was light enough outside Charlie stepped out again to take another sweep around the house to see if he could detect any signs of intruders, while Bella got the coffee started. It was going to be a long day and they both needed the caffeine. Once it started brewing she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping it would rejuvenate her as well as wash away the strangely soiled feeling she was left with after Edward's intrusion into their home. The pervasive memory of it was enveloping her mind and consuming her thoughts. The spray of water wouldn't wash away its shadowy residue but it would only help her feel a little better physically.

She undressed and stepped into the shower starting the water cold, hoping it would awaken her senses which were starting to feel heavy and dull from insufficient sleep. When the spray of ice cold water gave her the jolt she needed she turned the water to a more comfortable temperature and felt the heat seep back into her body. As she stood under the running stream she wondered what awaited her that day. As unlikely as it seemed would Edward even show himself at school after what he did? She imagined going to class to find him in his usual seat and looking up to greet her with that crooked smirk of his, acting as if nothing happened... the thought of it made her feel nauseous. She considered staying home from school that day, telling Charlie that she was too sick to go. Truth was she was feeling sicker by the minute at the thought of seeing him again. But staying home alone didn't make her feel any safer. She couldn't hide from Edward forever and she grew angry at the thought of hiding at all. If anyone should be too afraid to show their face it should be him. After all he was the creepy stalker sneaking into people's bedroom at night behaving like a psychopath. But then she remembered how he vanished so suddenly as if possessing magical super-human powers and she couldn't help but feel the fear return again. It wasn't physically possible for any ordinary human to move that fast. Try as she might she couldn't dismiss it all as her imagination. The heart pounding terror she experienced and all of her senses told her that she really was awake in that moment and what she saw was all too real.

Before she came to a decision on how best to respond to this bizarre incident she needed to first talk with Alice. At least that's what her instincts were telling her to do, and when all her other senses were either on overload from fear and confusion, or drained from physical and mental exhaustion, following her gut instincts seemed the way to go. For some reason besides her obvious familial connection to Edward, something told her that Alice would have more insight about why he was in her room and how he seemed to possess such inhuman abilities.

She finished her shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her before going into her room to dress. The more she thought of calling Alice the more anxious she was to talk with her. She hoped it wasn't too early to phone but she couldn't wait another minute. After absentmindedly picking out her clothes and dressing she picked up her phone off her dresser, sat on her bed and made the call. To her surprise barely one full ring sounded before she heard Alice's voice. It was as if she was expected her call and she sounded fully alert.

"Hi Bella."

"Alice…hi…" Bella wavered, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Are you all right?" the concern clearly sounding within her usually chirpy voice.

"I…well no…not really Alice…I need to see you before school today…there's something important I need to tell you…"

Alice heard the shakiness in her voice and knew she was obviously still terrified. She was feeling the anger towards Edward flare back up again, but needed to focus on Bella right now.

"I can be there in fifteen minutes. Would that be all right?"

After affirming that it would be fine and disconnecting the call Bella looked curiously at the phone for a moment, wondering if Alice somehow knew what happened, though it didn't seem likely. Surely Edward wouldn't have admitted to his trespass? No, if Alice knew of his offense it was unlikely that he would have readily admitted it to her or anyone else. Their last conversation now came to mind and she now remembered about Alice's psychic ability. Perhaps she did have an idea because of it, but that thought didn't give her much comfort. Now that Alice would be arriving within minutes she quickly grabbed her belongings stuffing them into her bag and went downstairs expecting that by now Charlie had returned inside the house.

He was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee glancing at the newspaper in front of him, his eyes looking a little bleary from being up most of the night. He glanced up affecting a smile when he saw her. "Have some coffee?"

"Yeah…" She started to pour herself a cup before sitting across from him.

Lightly blowing at the steaming coffee in her cup, she then took a sip. The drink tasted more bitter than usual and she sat it back down.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked when he saw her face scrunch up in disgust.

"I don't know. Does this coffee taste weird to you?"

He took another swallow from his own cup. Not detecting any noticeable difference from his usual coffee he shrugged, "Tastes fine to me."

Bella chewed her lip, her eyes focusing on the dark liquid swimming inside her cup.

"Honey… are you all right?"

She briefly nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired I guess."

"Understandable given the night you had. But if you start feeling really sick don't be afraid to give me a call, or at least go see the school nurse. No sense in making yourself feel any worse."

"Okay, I'll be fine though. Alice will be here any minute and picking me up for school." She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. Though the apple was flavorless she chewed automatically knowing that a little food in her stomach would counteract the acidity of the coffee.

"I'm glad she's giving you a ride. I was a little worried about you driving the truck. Don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel."

_If only that was the least of my worries_… Bella thought.

Bella forced herself to eat most of the apple, wanting to finish before Alice's arrival.

Charlie left the table to prepare himself for work and suddenly the doorbell rang.

Bella grabbed her school bag and coat as she headed towards the door. She was anxious to get Alice alone and didn't want Charlie taking up time just for small talk with Alice. While she was glad he had taken a liking to her, this just wasn't the right time for them to engage in idle chit chat.

"Charlie I'm leaving!"

"What, already?"

"Yeah I need to discuss a school project with Alice before class starts. I'll see you later."

"Oh okay. Well take care of yourself. Remember, give me a call if you need –"

"I will, don't worry. Bye!"

Bella swung the door open and moved outside. Alice wore a black wool jacket, mostly for appearance sake since the weather was steadily getting colder. Also, it looked stunning on her, but Bella's mind was elsewhere to take much notice.

Alice quirked an eyebrow as the taller girl brushed past her. "Good morning to you too, Bella."

"Can we get in your car and go so we can talk?"

The serious tone and expression on Bella's face was to be expected. Alice merely nodded and they made their way into her brightly colored Porsche. She could feel the tension exuding from the teenage girl and hoped she'd be able to somehow put her at ease.

She turned to look at her wanting to take her in her arms and comfort the girl, but Bella didn't look like she wanted any physical contact.

"Should I drive to school or I can find a spot where we can-"

"No, not to school. Not yet anyway" Bella abruptly answered.

"Okay."

Alice turned on the engine and drove more methodically than usual, turning on a road that led into an area with one of the many nature trails towards dense forests. Bella was silent for the moment and Alice waited patiently to let her talk when she was ready.

She turned off the main road that took them to school, taking a detour that lead to a more secluded area and didn't have much traffic that time of day. Slowing the car to a stop where there was a niche off the side of the road, she turned off the engine and turned to look at Bella, still waiting for her to be the first to speak.

Bella looked back and for the first time that day made direct eye contact with her. When her chocolate brown eyes finally attached to the color of golden amber, it felt to Alice as if she were reaching some place deep inside of her.

Eventually she blinked then turned her head to the side, her gaze shifting outside the window. She breathed deeply and brushed a hand through her long russet hair, nervously chewing her lower lip as if carefully considering her words.

"Alice…before we go to school I need to know if Edward is going to be there."

"No one at home has seen him since last night. I'm pretty sure he's away and won't be showing up at school today."

Bella nodded and sighed in relief. She turned towards Alice and kept her eyes on hers this time as she spoke, "The reason I ask is because he was in my room last night." If she was looking for a reaction she didn't receive one from Alice, who kept her expression carefully neutral and said nothing for the moment, giving her pause to continue.

"I woke up and he was just standing there next to my bed. It scared the hell out of me. He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice replied solemnly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bella's eyes flickered, her expression darkening as she continued.

"As if that wasn't enough of a shock, do you want to know what happened next?"

A barely noticeable nod was Alice's only response. Bella's voice took on a deeper and darker tone, a growing certainty in her voice conveying a strong belief behind her words.

"He just flew out my window. It happened so fast he was nothing but a blur and then he was gone. Just like that he disappeared before my eyes."

There was now a look of intense fear in her eyes and Alice instinctively reached out for her, placing the palm of her hand against her cheek which felt aflame against her cool skin. She felt Bella shiver against the touch.

"I promise you that I'm not going to let Edward near you like that again."

Bella pulled away from Alice and shook her head. It was the first time Bella rejected any display of affection from her and it stung the vampire a little.

"Why aren't you surprised by what I just told you Alice?" There was more than mere curiosity behind the question, there was a trace of suspicion.

Alice knew the direction this talk was going and couldn't see the outcome and it scared her. She couldn't bear the thought of scaring Bella away from her permanently. Not when she finally found the one person that made her feel more alive than she could ever remember feeling. She wanted to be completely honest, but how much was she ready to impart, and how much of the truth was Bella able to handle was uncertain.

She attempted to sound calm and rational. "Well it's no secret that Edward has taken an unusual interest in you. He has been acting strange lately…well more so than usual. And he didn't take your rejection too well. In fact things got a little out of hand at home afterwards-"

"I don't mean just that but what about the part where he flew out of my window!" Bella raised her voice in irritation.

"Well you must have been in shock when you first saw him. I'm sure it must seemed like-"

"I know what I saw Alice!" Bella's voice raised another octave. She was much more resolute about this than Alice had expected. Usually humans were eager to dismiss their supernatural experiences as nothing more than an over active imagination. It gave them a sense of security to believe that monsters like vampires weren't real. But she already knew that Bella wasn't like most people, it was one of the reasons she was so drawn to her.

When Alice responded with nothing more than a steady silence she continued.

"There is something more to this than just some boy with a weird fixation on me and crawling into my room in the middle of the night while I sleep. He's…nothing human can move so fast…one second he's standing there and the next he's nothing but a blur and gone… I think you know more about this then you're telling me and I have a right to know."

"Bella please don't be angry with me. I need you to trust me and give us some more time…I-I can't give you any answers right now, but maybe in time..."

"Time for what? You want me to trust you when you're trying to convince me what I saw was – what…just something I imagined because I was in shock? I know how strange this all sounds but you know what else is strange? You're not anywhere as shocked as I am - not only about he did, but how he did it! It doesn't make any sense. I haven't told Charlie who was in my room because I thought you would give me some answers. Instead you're making promises you can't keep and trying to convince me it's all just my imagination!

"I don't make promises lightly and I know this is too soon to tell you this, but you mean so much to me Bella. There's no way I would ever let any harm come to you."

"If he can fly in and out of my room in the blink of an eye how are you going to protect me?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak but she was unusually at a loss for words. Anything she said would lead to more questions, requiring her to divulge more of who - or rather _what _she was, and she desperately wanted more time with the girl before she could reveal her biggest secret with her. The fear that she was just not yet ready to know the full extent of the truth kept bubbling to the surface. Just one false step and she could scare Bella away permanently. All it would take would be for her to tell Charlie about Edward to arouse enough suspicion about all the Cullens to make it unsafe for them to stay in Forks. She didn't know it before meeting Bella, but she now realizes that she had waited her whole life for this one special person, the only person she ever felt bonded to before she even met her. After experiencing an inexplicable connection with her untethered by physical reality, something she instinctively knew was so rare and extraordinary…she just couldn't risk losing her so soon. The thought of telling her everything right now carried a sense of foreboding, not like her visions, but perhaps more of an emotional fear of loss. If the manner in which she revealed herself to Bella wasn't done at the right moment then she risked losing her for good. And in this moment Bella was already feeling enough fear and confusion. And painfully, there was also a degree of mistrust. She realized that she was now contributing to it by withholding that part of her she kept hidden, but feared telling her everything now would be too much too soon. She wouldn't blame the girl for pulling away from her, all humans should be wary of her kind. But even if she didn't run from her there's always the possibility that outside influences could find a way to tear them apart. As much as she loved the ethereal connection she had with Bella, she wanted to be close to her in the physical, everyday reality of their world as well.

She found it ironic that vampires usually had too much time on their hands, but now that she had found Bella time had become such an issue and had a strange way of moving events too fast.

_If only I had a little more time…_

Bella leaned back on her chair and her head fell back on the head rest. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids tiredly. With a sound of resignation and futility in her voice she rasped out, "Let's just go to school. Please."

"If you're not feeling well maybe you shouldn't…"

"Of course I'm not feeling well. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let your creeper of a brother make me miss a day of school. I'll be fine. If you're not going to tell me anything then I'd just as soon we get to school."

Alice hesitated for a moment, wanting to reach out to touch Bella but keeping her distance. Though she sounded more tired than anything, she couldn't help but hear the reproach in Bella's remark and she felt badly for it. Since she couldn't think of what else to say she gave in, starting the engine and turning the car towards the main road that would take them to Forks High. The ride was silent as they both contemplated on the conversation, on what was said and what was left unsaid.

The cold grey clouds covering the town of Forks matched the mood within the car and neither of them was looking forward to another day of high school. Alice hoped that Edward's absence would be enough to keep Bella from changing her mind about telling Charlie who was in her room. She didn't see Bella doing this but humans were prone to unpredictable, sudden changes in behavior if they were under enough stress or if they were scared enough. All she could think to do right now was to try to reassure Bella that she would be there for her and hoped that Bella would eventually warm back up to her again. Edward hasn't been seen since his disappearance last night, which was no surprise to any of the Cullens. He must have known that if he had returned home after his latest trespass and letting himself be seen he would have been sent away. A brief image of him running through thick forests was all Alice could see when she tried to locate him with her visions. Either he hadn't decided on a specific path or something had impaired her ability to foresee the future. She reasoned that perhaps the intensity of her own emotions may be a factor in this, and she was making a concerted effort keeping them on an even keel.

When she pulled into the school parking lot it was nearly full as first class had just started. She parked the car, shut off the engine and looked towards Bella who had already grabbed her bag and was moving to open her door when Alice reached over and placed her hand on top of Bella's and gently squeezed her fingers to hold her steady.

"Bella, wait."

Bella slid her hand out of hers and opened the door. "We're going to be late for class. Thanks for picking me up and driving me to school."

She didn't wait for Alice's response before getting out of the car and walking towards the building. It pained Alice to feel her pulling away from her, her confidence in winning the girl over again waning with each step she took. As she left to follow her she hoped to find a way to bring the girl back to her before the day was out.

Mr. Molina stopped in the middle of his speech as Bella stepped into class with Alice following a few seconds later. They were only a minute late for class but Bella was too relieved at seeing the empty chair beside hers to care much about the tardiness.

"Nice of you two ladies to finally join us this morning", the teacher dryly quipped.

Bella didn't reply. She considered it an achievement to have to come to school at all today.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Molina. It's my fault, I was the one who drove us to school today and we got a little sidetracked", Alice responded politely.

"I just bet you did", snickered one of the boys sitting in the back of the class. Alice ignored the comment with the snide suggestive tone, while a few of his buddies giggled like the obnoxious teenaged boys they were.

"That's enough of that" Mr. Molina weakly admonished.

Bella cocked her head to her left side to pinpoint the source of the jibe and saw that is was one of the jocks from the football team whose name she couldn't remember. When he caught her glance he waggled his tongue obscenely and shot her a sly wink. Usually she wouldn't have given guys like this much of her attention, especially when they were trying to provoke it in such an obnoxious manner, but she was already feeling tired and irritable enough without the teasing. She glared at him and the cocky smirk he wore gradually evaporated. His stout face began to pale slightly under her fixed stare. He tore his eyes away from hers looking sideways and squirmed a little in his seat. Bella turned back and took out her notebook now exuding an air of indifference as she tried to focus on class.

Alice watched the brief exchange with mild curiosity. The boy with the big mouth –she remembers that his name was Alec – was a typical high school jock who relished the attention of girls, even if he had to resort to juvenile behavior in order to get it. So it was a little out of character for him to back down like he did, especially towards a female. She caught the look of uncertainty flitting across his large brutish face when he turned away from Bella's scrutiny, as if confused by his own reaction. Alice would have found it somewhat amusing, but her mood was too gloomy to give it much thought. She brought her thoughts back to the situation between her and Bella. Perhaps all she just needed to do was to give her some time and space. Last night she had acknowledged to herself that she was guilty of moving too fast with her, and she needed to try to slow things down a little. That was just before she got pulled into that strange ethereal state by her. Yet Bella didn't seem to have any recollection of their shared experiences, at least she hasn't mentioned it yet. Alice was starting to wonder if maybe it was only something going on in her own mind, maybe a type of premonition. Only it felt all too real to be something as simple as that. When she discussed it with Rosalie telling her what happened between them, the blonde vampire didn't know what to make of it. Her only discernment was, "This just keeps getting weirder" while looking mystified. Not exactly the insight he smaller vampire was looking for.

Alice was glad there wasn't a lab assignment today. She really couldn't be bothered to go through the motions and having to interact with another student. The teacher rambled on about material for an upcoming test while writing on the chalk board prompting everybody to start taking notes, which wasn't at all necessary for her so she tuned him out. While contemplating the dream-like experience she shared with Bella she thought about how amazing it felt to connect with her in such profound way. She began imagining how their meeting would have evolved had it not been for Edward's terrible intrusion. If their previous ethereal encounter was anything to go by, she was sure that it would have been an unforgettably intense, erotic experience. The thought triggered certain images of herself with the beautiful brunette as she fixed her gaze on the back of Bella, images started flowing more into a sexual nature when suddenly Bella squirmed a little in her seat...then she stopped her note taking. She turned her head sharply to look over her right shoulder and gazed curiously into the same pair of mysterious amber eyes which had unconsciously travelled down to her backside. Alice looked up at her in surprise, but managed to offer a friendly smile. Bella quickly turned back to resume scribbling in her notebook. Alice frowned. So was Bella going to spurn her efforts for the rest of the day or maybe even longer? It did strike her as odd though, that Bella turned to look at her just then, like she was somehow picking up on some of Alice's rather suggestive thoughts while she engaged in daydreaming.

The curious vampire decided to try something. She focused really hard and kept repeating the thought in her mind - _Bella smile at me…Bella smile at me..._ It was a silent mantra building in intensity the more she repeated the thought. After about a minute of this she could see Bella fidget just a little in her seat …shaking her head slightly, as if struggling against this mental prodding. Suddenly, she abruptly jerked her head sideways and glanced behind her to look at Alice. However, she wasn't smiling. Her brow was furrowed and she looked slightly miffed. Their eyes locked for a moment and Alice quirked an eyebrow while beaming a smile. Bella looked confusedly at her for a moment, no doubt wondering what Alice was looking so proud about, but then after a moment something amazing happened. Alice detected the slightest twitch on the corner of the girl's mouth. It wasn't a full blown smile but more of a subtle, delicate upturning on the corner of her lips before revolving back and resuming the role of the attentive student. For Alice, it was enough for now.

In fact Alice was delighted as well as astounded by this. Bella definitely responded to her thoughts, but she wasn't sure if this was more from her own psychic influence or if Bella was really this intuitive, perhaps even psychic herself. As far as Alice knew she's never been able to influence another's behavior by sheer mental will power alone. There were certain vampires who excelled in this ability, and to a certain extent all vampires had some sway over humans, but not necessarily in willing a human to perform a specific act just by thought alone.

Although she was tempted Alice decided to let the rest of the class resume without any more attempts. It didn't feel right to try to influence Bella like this, but it gave her something else she needed to think about. Perhaps this was just part of the deep connection they shared or there was more to Bella than she had realized. It was all very interesting but she had to quell her excitement and try to figure a way to mend things between them without resorting to any type of mental manipulation.

As the class dragged on she glanced at the clock on the wall and for the first time that day wished that time would speed up just a little.

* * *

><p>AN:

Follow me on tumblr if you wish! - username also AeonUS (link in profile).


	16. Another Chance

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Another Chance**_

Alice wasn't able to find a way to get Bella to warm up to her that day. When the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day, her steps weren't as light and airy as usual as she made her way to the tired looking brunette who was gathering her things from her locker. She knew Bella was about to turn down her offer to drive her back home, having heard her ask Mike for a ride afterschool during lunch. Of course the boy didn't hesitate in telling Bella yes, in fact he seemed quite happy that she had asked him. It didn't take a vampire's powers of observation to see that the teenage boy had a crush on Bella when his eyes lit up like Christmas morning at Bella's request. Alice knew the boy posed no serious threat for Bella's affections, but it still pricked her already worrisome thoughts that she had quickly found a replacement for a ride home. It took away what Alice hoped would be opportunity for her to start mending the rift between them since their early morning conversation.

Yet despite knowing what Bella's answer was going to be, she couldn't very well leave without at least making the offer. Even with the many years of playing the role of an ordinary human teenage girl whenever bound within the confines of a human setting, the weight of the mask she wore never felt as heavy as it did now.

Alice and all the rest of the Cullens had to make a daily show of acting like everyone else in order to blend in with the human world. They were a part of their world, yet apart from it, keeping just enough distance from people to protect their secret. Getting emotionally involved was just asking to be unmasked, and that was something all the Cullen's knew they could never afford to do. Until Bella came into the picture Alice never knew just how difficult playing the part could be, but this was the price to be paid as soon as she decided to get involved with the strangely alluring human girl. So she treaded gently but purposely towards the one girl the vampire found all the more beautiful with all her human strengths and weaknesses, laconically gathering her belongings from her locker, and set herself up to be shot down.

The smaller brunette leaned her back against the locker next to Bella's and offered her a tentative smile when she looked up and noticed her presence.

"Well we made it through another day of Forks High" she lightly spoke when Bella hadn't said anything as she put on her jacket.

"Yeah. Quite an achievement, considering", the taller brunette tiredly replied. She avoided meeting Alice's eyes and kept her gaze preoccupied on the inside of her locker.

"Bella, I know you're still rattled by what happened, and with good reason. I just hope that you'll give me a chance…"

Bella turned to face her as she interrupted, "Alice I don't know what to think anymore but for now I-I just need some time to think about some things. I like you…probably more than I should, but there are obviously some things you're not ready to tell me, and you have your reasons I suppose…but after what happened last night I would hope that you would…" she shook her head in irritation, struggling to find words, "I don't know…but things have been just too weird with your brother and everything. I just need some time, you know?" She unconsciously bit her lip and appeared more worn and weary than any girl her age should.

Alice gave her a silent subtle nod of understand while mentally cursing Edward again for his violation, as well as herself for not looking out for Bella better.

"So I guess this means my offer for a ride home wouldn't be acceptable right now" she uttered quietly.

Bella shifted her weight from one leg to the other while pulling her bag over her shoulders. She replied, "Not at the moment. I already have a ride home, thanks."

"Okay then. Well if there's anything you need I'm here for you Bella."

Bella looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. She hated that she felt badly for the sad look she saw in Alice's eyes. She had every reason never to talk with her again, and she felt a sense of betrayal by her strange reaction when she told her what occurred the previous night. She pressed her lips in a tight line as if to prevent herself from saying anything further. She was actually relieved when Mike took the opportunity to show up at their side with an awkward grin on his face as he looked at her expectantly.

"Ready Bella?" He chirped, apparently oblivious of anything amiss between the girls.

She forced a quick smile on her face and nodded before closing her locker and turning to leave.

"See ya Alice!" Mike cheerfully waved before leaving to catch up with the taller brunette.

"Bye", Alice responded mechanically and without enthusiasm as she watched them leave.

She didn't even notice Rosalie and Emmett's approach and that they were now standing by her side until she heard the blonde vampire speak.

"Come on Alice. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Everyone at the Cullen home gathered in the living room as Carlisle began to speak.<p>

After asking Alice if she's had any visions pertaining to Edward's whereabouts, she shook her head with a slight frown.

"No, nothing since last night. Just the fleeting glimpse of him running through the forest. He could be anywhere by now." At the moment she really couldn't care less where Edward was, as long as he was far away and stayed away from Bella. She was still struggling with her anger and though Edward was a part of what she considered to be the only family she ever knew, a growing part of her wanted to be rid of him completely. Especially if he intended Bella any real harm. From what Bella told her she thought it was a serious possibility.

"Still can't believe what he did…" muttered Emmett.

"Never known him to do anything so careless and stupid" added Rosalie. "What the hell is it about this girl that turns two vampires into a pair of reckless, lovesick puppies?"

Alice shot her a cutting glare, which would have may have been enough to intimidate a stranger, especially if human, but barely affected an eyebrow raise from the blonde vampire. She had thought Rosalie understood more about her feelings then to make a remark like that.

"Sorry Alice. I know you have some kind of weird bond with the girl. I guess I'm having a hard time understanding just what it is about her that has gotten both of you so hot and bothered."

"She has a name – _Bella_, as you well know. And she's not just "the girl". Pointing a finger at Emmett she added, "Just like Emmett here isn't just "the boy" you turned when you found him."

All eyes went wide at Alice's retort. It was a still a sore enough subject that hadn't been spoken of in a long time and having it brought back up bristled at the blonde's cool demeanor.

She icily replied, "You know why I had to do that. And I didn't put the whole family at risk and it certainly wasn't because I had the _hots_ for him."

Emmett frowned with a pouty expression, uncertain how to take Rosalie's response.

Carlisle clenched a fist over his mouth and made a soft coughing noise to bring everyone's attention back to the matters at hand.

"Today I made a call to Eleazar from the Denali coven, on the chance that Edward shows up there. They haven't seen or heard from him yet. Hopefully he'll soon come to his senses and we'll have word before long."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Though there were varying degrees of concern among them for Edward's wellbeing and whereabouts, his temporary disappearance at least gave the family a reprieve from all the recent drama within the family. Since it wasn't the first time he ran off to take some time away, it was mostly the after effects of his rash behavior that they were left to deal with which now concerned them. They all seemed to realize that Edward's disappearance wasn't such a bad thing. At least for a while it made things easier. As long as Edward was away he was less likely to be stalking a certain human teenage girl and putting the whole family at risk of exposure.

"Any chance the Denali coven will adopt Edward?" Rosalie couldn't help but ask.

Emmett let out a snort.

Carlisle sighed. One of the human habits he hasn't been able to totally shake, a side effect from having to interact with them given the nature of his job.

"Although I do think it best that Edward take some time away from us for a while, let's not forget that he is still a part of our family."

"For a while?" Alice's voice rose as she was struggling to keep her temper in check. "He could have hurt Bella. Maybe even killed her! If not intentionally, at least from fright!"

"How is Bella doing now?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"She's still badly shaken by what she saw, and from what she told me it looked like Edward really did want to kill her. And she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me for the moment. Not that I can blame her…" Alice looked down sadly as if she wanted to cry but couldn't. Aside from that one time in front of Rosalie, its not something she was capable of as a vampire.

Carlisle replied, "If Edward wanted to kill her I don't think she'd still be alive. He's obviously confused and going through somethi—

"Don't dare make excuses for what he did!"

"I'm not, but until we can talk with him we can't jump to any conclusions about his intent. Obviously it's too soon to talk about his return and we have to consider moving soon…"

"I can't leave Bella!" Alice squealed in alarm at the suggestion.

With a calming, motherly voice Esme answered, "Alice, we'll have to move eventually you know that."

"But we still have senior year to finish next year."

Carlisle continued, "Yes, we were planning on waiting until you all graduated. But given recent events, it may now just be too risky. We're lucky Bella hasn't told anyone yet about Edward, but it may be too much of a risk to stay much longer."

Alice wanted to argue that Bella would have reported Edward as her intruder if she wanted to by now, but since Bella was now distancing herself off from her, she couldn't guarantee how long Bella would keep her silence.

"Bella's meant to be with me…I…I can't leave her now" she whispered as if merely voicing her thoughts to herself.

Esme answered soothingly, "Honey, if she's meant to be yours then what is a little time and distance? Bella is quite young. You'll find your way back to her eventually."

Alice shook her head firmly. "Time may not matter as much to us, but it's everything to a human. And I don't know if I can live…be without her for that long."

There was a moment of silence as they all felt the power behind her words. Though they were well aware of the potential danger of her pursuing a relationship with Bella could bring to them, it was becoming clear to them that it would really break Alice's spirit if she was forced to part from the human now.

Rosalie finally broke the silence, "At this point what's the worst that can happen? I mean sure if she tells her father, we'll get a visit from him, especially since he's the chief of police. They'll accuse Edward of trespassing and being an all-around creepy perv who likes to break into people's homes and ogle one of his classmates while she sleeps. Who is also underage by their standards so it's not like they can haul him off to jail. It's not like they can pin anything on him anyway, unless he left any incriminating evidence. Even he wouldn't be that stupid…well…hopefully not anyway."

Carlisle replied with a serious tone, "I don't want it to come to that. We don't want the eyes of the police on us. Remember, we can only live among humans by staying under their radar, not doing anything to bring unnecessary attention to us."

Esme took Carlisle's hand and they briefly exchanged glances. When you've been with someone you love as long as they have words weren't always necessary. She turned to everyone and added, "We'll keep this open for discussion. Let's wait until we hear from Edward, or at least find out where he is. Maybe by then we can come to a better decision. In any case I think it best if Edward stays with the Denali coven until everyone else here graduates if we do decide to stay for that long."

Alice wanted to jump up and hug Esme for saying that. But she knew it was too soon to feel complete relief. At least for now it seemed like everyone agreed to keep their options open.

Carlisle concluded the family meeting with a final announcement. "There's one more thing that I want everyone to be aware of… Eleazar mentioned to me that there were a few roamers that's been spotted heading south of them. They're transient vampires that feed off of humans and not exactly known for their discretion. They may be nowhere near this area, but keep your eyes and ears open just in case."

* * *

><p>Later that night as Bella was finishing her homework her phone chirped alerting her to a text message. She hated how her heart skipped a beat seeing it was from Alice, as she had all but decided that she was going to do her best to avoid any further interaction with her. She opened the text still wanting to see what Alice wanted to say to her.<p>

_I know you're not ready to talk with me just yet, but I just wanted to let you know that E is still out of town and is likely transferring to another school far from Forks. _

_Again, I'm sorry for what happened. Hope you have a good night. XxA_

Well at least she took the time to spell everything out this time. Bella could see this was an attempt to set her mind at ease, but she still had only questions and no real answers. Though she was relieved at the news she just received she was still too tired and unsettled about the matter to give much of a reply. She considered whether or not she should send a text back to her. The news about Edward was good and she was relieved that she wouldn't have to see him at school tomorrow. But after telling Alice she needed time away from her it may not be a good idea to send her a message right now. After deliberating for several minutes she typed out a quick reply.

_That's good to know. – B_

That was all she could manage at the moment. At least she let Alice know the message was received. With a sigh she tossed the phone on the bed and got ready to turn in for the night.

However tired she was though, that night and the ones following sleep proved to be difficult to achieve. She was lucky if she managed 3, maybe 4 hours at best. This caused her to feel irritable and depressed. Charlie did what he could to set her mind at ease and help her sleep better at night. In addition to installing a new security system he also got her a small night light since she could no longer sleep with all the lights off, but too much light wasn't conducive to a really good night's rest either. He hoped the small light in the shape of a whimsical fairy would be just enough light in the darkness to offer her some small relief. It bathed her room with enough light to prevent a total darkness from blanketing her room. It did help a little but wasn't enough to vanquish her insomnia. She would obsessively check to make sure her windows were closed and locked numerous times before she went to bed. It wasn't like they were dealing with a burglar who went in and out of homes in a typical fashion. What good is an alarm system against someone who could vanish before her very eyes?

It was only when she was at school and surrounded by many people that some of the tension she felt alleviated enough to relax a little, and her body seemed to want to shut down and sleep. There were a few occasions when her eyelids closed from heaviness and she jerked awake only to find that many minutes had passed. She worried that it would start to affect her school work and hoped that by the weekend she would be able to catch up on all hours of sleep she's missed.

By Friday she had dark circles under her eyes and she felt like a zombie. During the week she went through the motions of going to class, returning home and doing all that was required to maintain her schoolwork and some chores. She made no effort to speak to Alice and though there were moments when she could feel the girl's eyes on her and felt her wanting to reach out for her, she had respected her request and maintained her distance.

Bella was beginning to think that she was going to manage to make it through the rest of the day without any further incident to ruin her week. As she sat in her American history class where she had a seat at the back of the room she felt herself start to relax and closed her eyes during a particularly boring lecture about the War of 1812. The next thing she was aware of was hearing her name loudly called out.

"Bella Swan!" Ms. Griffith's loud shrill voice startled her and she bolted upright in her chair. She couldn't remember how she got into the position of leaning her head across her arms on top of the desk.

"Mmpfh…Huh? What?" Her eyes had popped open and she was startled to hear the sound of laughter from her classmates surrounding her as well as a very stern looking woman standing over her next to her desk.

"This is the 3rd time this week I've seen you nodding off during my class. And while the Battle of Tippecanoe may not be the most riveting subject, this is neither the time nor the place for a nap!" Mrs. Griffith spoke sharply with a pinched faced expression on her already wrinkled face.

Bella was now fully awake and narrowed her eyes in irritation. True, she fell asleep but the teacher was looking at her like she committed some kind of criminal offense. Now everyone in the entire class was looking at her and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment at being the sole focus of attention. Embarrassment was quickly turning into agitation as the teacher continued to glower at her, as if expecting some sort of response from her. Bella was usually a soft spoken, polite person but something about the woman got under her skin in a bad way and she felt the apology she normally would have uttered by now shrivel away as she took in the intense scrutiny she was now under.

"Well I'm awake now, so you may continue on with the class Mrs. Griffith", Bella said calmly, trying to keep the irritation from sounding in her voice.

"Well thank you Miss Swan, for your kind permission to do my job to try and teach you students something. For a moment there I thought I was in charge of daycare, not a history class for high school students!"

Something snapped within Bella and she quickly answered back with, "You can barely teach high school, never mind daycare."

Mrs. Griffith was clearly taken by surprise and a stunned look flashed across her face. Aside from Bella's recent difficulties in staying awake during class she was usually the perfect example of a model student, one the teacher never suspected would tell her off in front of the whole class. A few students gasped in surprise while others cackled in amusement. A small inner voice chided Bella for her rash words, but mostly she felt the affront at the teacher's lack of tact and overbearing attitude.

The teacher momentarily recovered from the blow and sat back down behind her desk. She coolly replied, "You just earned yourself detention today. Make sure to report to Mr. Saunders immediately after last period."

* * *

><p>When Bella sat down at her usual table during lunch she was immediately greeted with questioning looks. Jessica was the first to chime in with, "So I heard you really told off Mrs. G in class today."<p>

Bella sighed then decided she didn't care enough to offer her a response. She took a sip from her water and ignored her.

Angela who sat next to her leaned slightly towards her and quietly asked in a sympathetic tone, "Did you get detention?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah." She picked up her fork and started moving the food around on her plate. It never looked more unappetizing.

"You okay Bella? You haven't seemed like yourself lately?" Angela reached out and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Bella was mildly surprised how much the small gesture lifted her spirits, it felt good to have at least one person at the table show genuine concern for her wellbeing, instead of just looking for more gossip material. She smiled softly as she looked at her friend.

"Just haven't been sleeping well lately. I'll be fine though."

"There must be a bug going around", Ben offered. "Anyone else notice that one of the Cullen's has been out all week?"

"Well the Cullens always seem to make a habit of ditching. Its like they can make up their own rules and won't bother coming to school whenever the mood hits them. Though Edward is the only one that's been missing lately" Jessica huffed.

Angela noticed the way Bella tensed at the mention of the weird boy. She veered the topic in another direction and decided not to pry into why Bella looked like she hadn't slept in days, at least not at the moment. She suddenly felt a little tired herself. Maybe Ben was right and there was some kind of flu bug going around. She hoped if she did get it that it would at least wait until Monday. She really was looking forward to their date this weekend. They had been planning on going to see that movie that Bella had mentioned.

* * *

><p>Bella grudgingly made her way to detention, which this week was being held in the room where Mr. Saunders taught Spanish. Though Bella didn't take any of his classes she found out during lunch that he was known as one of the nicer teachers at school and with any luck she wouldn't have to sit through the full 45 minute sentence of detention. She found the room unoccupied except for the sandy haired teacher who greeted her with a nod and a smile before telling her to sit wherever she liked. She took a seat a few rows back next to the window, deciding that she'd try to avoid falling asleep and use the time to do homework.<p>

The door opened and when she looked up to see who else had been sentenced to high school incarceration she was very surprised to find Alice lightly stepping in, looking beautiful as usual.

"Hello Mr. Saunders", she politely spoke to the teacher sitting at his desk.

He looked at her with a bemused expression, "Hi…its Alice right? Are you here for detention?"

She nodded and smiled, making the teacher wonder why she seemed pleased at the notion. Usually students dragged themselves into detention, sometimes looking a little abashed, but more often than not looking sullen and put out. He looked down at the list on his desk. "Funny…I don't have your name on the detention list for today."

"Well Mr. Keller must have forgotten."

Mr. Saunders merely nodded with a knowing look on his face. Paul Keller was known as being Forks High's version of the "absent minded professor", and it was rumored around town that he had a drinking problem which only intensified when his wife of 20 years suddenly left him for another woman. It was totally plausible that he had merely forgotten to hand in any names for today's detention roster.

"Okay, have a seat then. There was only one other name on today's detention list." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "And it looks like he may be a no show…again. Well that will just earn Cory Fields another one."

Alice stepped lightly towards all the student desks and Bella avoided eye contact by quickly looking down and pretending to be engrossed with her trigonometry book. Unlike the Spanish teacher, she didn't fall for her story about getting detention and the forgetful teacher. She was feeling some irritation by this, at the same time a part of her was delighted at the girl's ruse just to be close to her. But she would never admit to the latter. From her peripheral vision she could see Alice take the seat next to hers, pretty much confirming her suspicions as to Alice's presence. Her close proximity felt like a jolt of caffeine awakening all her senses, sensitive to every small sound and motion she made as she took her seat with smooth graceful ease. Her sweet vanilla scent gently wafted across her. She could actually feel her nearness, as if her aura was attempting to embrace her. Her heart pumped harder from all this sensory overload.

"Hi Bella", the girls soft voice seem to caress her right ear and sent tingles all over her skin. She didn't want to turn and look at her, afraid that if she did she'd swoon at the sight of her golden amber eyes.

It took all her will power not to look up and keep her eyes focused on the book.

"Hi Alice", she muttered quietly, forcing herself not to move a muscle.

The voice of the teacher did finally make her lift her head when he said, "You two can spend the time as you wish, although I suggest making it productive by doing homework. But this isn't social hour. So please refrain from talking during this time."

Bella silently nodded, while Alice gave no response. She may not be able to talk with Bella right now, but she didn't fake her way into detention only to not communicate with her somehow.

She opened her notebook and wrote a message. When the teacher was preoccupied with grading his class papers she deftly slipped a note on Bella's book.

_What can I do to get you to talk with me again?_

When Bella read the note she forgot not to look at Alice. She glanced at her side and saw the hopeful look on her stunningly gorgeous face and the effect on her was potent. With effort she pulled her eyes away and looked back down at the note, then glanced up at the teacher, making sure he was still preoccupied.

She scribbled her response.

_Other than to give me the time apart like I asked? _

_I want you to be honest with me._

Alice's keen vision read the note before it was slipped in front of her and she was already writing her response.

_Please understand, I want to be honest with you. But some things take time._

The note was in front of Bella almost as soon as she gave her own. She took a long minute just staring at it, and Alice was beginning to think she wouldn't get a response when she saw her writing again.

_I want to give you the time. But after what happened I think I have a right know something - anything that is truthful. At least something more than you trying to convince me I was just imagining things._

Instead of putting the note on Alice's desk she gently nudged her notebook to the edge of the table allowing her to see. The smaller brunette acknowledged the gesture and waited a few seconds more than was needed before forming her response.

_You're right. I was scared. I don't want to lose what we have when we've barely even had a chance to get to know one another. Please give me a chance to try and better explain. _

_After we leave here come with me so we can really talk._

Bella bit her lip as she finished reading the final note. She was fed up with all the evasiveness and denial she's already received, and didn't want to set herself up for only more disappointment. But she thought it only fair to give her one more chance to give her some real honest answers. If she still refused to do so then she could in good conscience fully commit herself to not talking to the girl again.

She turned to look at Alice and gave her a barely perceptible single nod of her chin.


	17. Revelations

A/N: I didn't get this up as soon as I had intended, but I have cut down the lag time in between, so that's something at least. Thanks to all you kind readers who take the time to read & review, and to all you followers. They do encourage me to continue until the very end.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_Revelations_

True to his reputation, Mr. Saunders let both Bella and Alice leave early after serving only thirty minutes of detention. As they were walking towards the school exit and into the parking lot Alice came up with a suggestion to get away from school grounds and go someplace nicer where they could talk with more privacy and without interruption. After reassuring Bella that it wasn't far away and wouldn't take too long of a drive she agreed, but insisted on driving her own truck and following her. So Alice had to drive her Porsche slower than she really liked, as Bella followed behind during the relatively short trip to one of the many nature trails in the surrounding dense forests of Forks.

Once they were parked along the side of the forest road Bella climbed out of her truck, and started walking towards Alice who was leaning against the shiny yellow trunk of her car, looking hopeful yet somewhat nervously at her.

Bella quickly glanced at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them while asking curiously, "Any reason why we had to come at here to have a talk?"

Alice smiled and answered, "Well its one of the places I feel most comfortable, and I thought you might like it too. Come, let's take a walk while we talk." She took one of Bella's hand in her own, to encourage her to move along side of her. It was the first physical contact they've had since Monday morning. Alice felt alive at the feeling of Bella's hand in her own, wanting to touch her every time she saw her at school.

Bella felt the touch of her smaller hand alight all her senses again, sending an electrical charge throughout her whole body. And there was that same coldness of her skin she remembered feeling before. It wasn't an unpleasant coldness, but it was somewhat distracting. She came out here to let Alice have her say and to give her one final chance to give her some honest answers, not hold hands with her as if this was some kind of date in the woods. So she gently pulled her hand away and shoved both her hands into her jacket pocket, as if to keep them warm. Alice looked down and tried not to let the gesture discourage her too much as they started walking towards the nearest hiking trail.

The forests surrounding Forks are lush, thriving on the high precipitation of the area, so it took little time walking to find themselves on a path where they were surrounded by dense trees and foliage. Alice always found the combined scent of spruce, fir and cedar to be the most relaxing gift that nature had to offer, and hoped it would instill a calming effect for Bella as well.

Alice was the first to break the silence that hung between them. "I come here quite a bit, its not too well known by tourists or even locals, so it's a good place to go when I want to be alone with my thoughts."

Bella replied dryly, "It's lovely. But its getting kind of cold and I didn't agree to come here with you to go on a nature hike."

Alice turned to look at her with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry. Look, we can go back inside my car and I'll turn up the heat."

Bella shook her head. "Its fine Alice. So what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Well to start with… I want to reassure you that Edward won't be returning to Forks High. He's still away, hopefully for quite some time."

"I appreciate you telling me this and I'm glad to hear that he's transferring to another school…but I still want to know how he got in and out of my room the way he did. It wasn't my imagination."

Alice halted her steps, prompting the same response from the taller brunette, who regarded her with weary chocolate colored eyes. This time Alice wanted to get this conversation right, she knew that it was likely her last chance with Bella. She made full eye contact with her as she wanted to convey all her sincerity.

"I'm sorry that I ever suggested that it was. It's just a really complicated situation, and something that is near impossible to explain without putting my entire family in jeopardy. But I meant it when I promised that I'd do everything in my power to make sure he never comes near you again."

Bella's bit her lip as she contemplated the meaning behind her words.

"That sounds…ominous." After a moment when it seemed like Alice wasn't going to respond, Bella steadily added, "you still haven't answered my question."

Alice regarded her carefully while she made a mental decision. It flustered her when she couldn't see a clear outcome. This block of her visions has plagued her all week, though she hoped that when this moment came she would see something reassuring to support her decision to continue on this path. But there was nothing. This momentary hesitation from Alice was enough to earn her a scowl from Bella who promptly turned away to start walking back the way they came.

"Bella, wait – let me answer!" Alice leaped forward reaching for her, wrapping a hand around the retreating girls arm to stop her from leaving. Bella swiftly spun around with her hands outstretched and pressed against Alice's upper torso to push her away and cried out, "No Alice, I'm done waiting! I came out here with you for one reason only – to give you one more chance to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Bella's sudden temper flare took Alice by surprise. She was vaguely aware that she had taken a few steps back as the taller girl pushed forward, overtaken by such anger and frustration that her hands coiled and fisted against the lapels of her coat.

"Why won't you tell me?" Bella's voice cracked and she looked about to cry out of pure exasperation.

Alice felt a slight buzz coursing through her body, dazed from the wave of emotion emanating from the furious girl. She sensed something more going on than a girl scared and confused by recent events. She shook her head trying to come up with the right response that would calm her.

Bella let out a frustrated growl of defeat and loosened her grip in order to pull back and turn away, when suddenly she felt swooped up in a rapid whirl of motion, a dizzying spin of everything around her. Her vision momentarily blurring, a feeling of vertigo that made her stomach feel woozy. She was stunned to suddenly find her backside leaning against what felt like a large tree and feeling Alice's smaller frame pressed up against her front.

Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly began to regain focus. As her vision cleared she looked into amber eyes which held her under intense scrutiny, as if searching for an answer to some unknown question.

Bella felt her heart hammering in her chest at Alice's sudden, impulsive move and the way her body was reacting to the feeling of her lean body pressed against her own. She felt the light pressure of delicate smaller hands upon her, one on her hip and the other clasped around a shoulder. Alice was using only enough pressure to keep her in place, but not enough to make her feel pinned under. She started to breath heavily at the sensation of the smaller girl's chest brushing against her. Their new position felt as intimate as if they were merely a pair of lovers sharing a private, cozy moment while alone in the woods.

The started brunette swallowed dryly when she saw the look of hunger and desire flash across the delicate beauty of Alice's porcelain face, as if in direct response to her body's irrepressible reaction. Bella wasn't feeling afraid, more of astonishment over her display of inhuman speed and strength. She was also well aware of an undeniable feeling of arousal which had come at the most inopportune time. She took a deep breath, forced herself to push it aside to ask the inevitable question.

"What are you Alice?"

She sounded more inquisitive than accusatory. Alice was a little startled by this, and then a feeling of relief washed over her. Her gaze flittered across her face before regaining their steady focus back to dark coffee colored eyes.

"If I were to tell you, it would change everything. You won't look at me the same…" Alice spoke softly, her melodic voice still sounding as beautiful as ever to the human, even though it was tinged with a sadness that made her heart ache.

Bella could feel smaller hands start to relax their hold on her and she intuitively sensed that Alice was about to make her own retreat. She quickly lifted her hands to place them around the smaller girl's slender waist to keep her pressed against her, and prevent her from escaping.

Alice was fully conscious of the gesture. All her senses felt more alive than ever from the girl's human warmth and her action. Although their position suggested it was she who was holding Bella captive, Alice felt as if she was the one now being held in place.

Bella licked her lips that suddenly felt chapped and took a deep breath in before speaking again.

"I think its too late now to pretend than you're an ordinary human Alice."

Alice regarded her carefully, still amazed at the lack of fear from Bella. The corners of her lips tilted up slightly without forming a full smile. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Though I have had my suspicions about that for a while now…" Bella added.

Alice chewed on her lower lip and gave her a subtle nod. She pulled away slowly so that Bella felt secure that she wasn't about to run from her. The girl released her grasp and let her pull free to put some space between them.

"Yes, I can imagine you have. Especially after…well what happened with Edward" she winced slightly at having to bring up the incident again. She took another light step back and turned to face away from Bella, still feeling some self-blame about the whole ordeal.

She took a deep unnecessary breath in, as if gathering up all her courage to continue, "So tell me, what your…suspicions about me are."

A part of Bella wished she could close the physical distance between them again. But she kept her primary focus on more important matters for the moment.

"Well…I-I've always known there was something different about you. Since the first time I saw you I could feel that."

Alice smiled lightly at the memory, but silently let her continue.

"The way you looked at me…like you could see things other people couldn't. Like you were able to see inside of me. Then when you asked me out that first time…well it really took me by surprise. It was something I wanted without really realizing it. Or maybe it was just so unexpected that you would ever even notice me like that. At first I thought it was either a prank or I had to be dreaming."

"I was definitely being sincere" Alice quickly replied.

Bella pushed away from the tree she'd been leaning against. The cold temperature was steadily decreasing. When she spoke again a subtle mist of her breath could be seen in the chilly autumn air. "There were a lot of small things I noticed about you that seem out of place…like the way you sometimes talk as if you come from another time. And well…other little oddities..." She contemplated a moment. "I tended not to think about it too much at the time…because I was just excited to be around you." She took a step towards Alice who was still mostly turned away from her.

"Your skin is ice cold to the touch" the girl breathed out, restraining herself from reaching out and touching Alice, who stood as still as a frozen statue. Bella shifted another step closer and Alice could feel the warmth of her breath brush against her left cheek.

"I've never seen you eat once. Not even during lunchtime at school."

"And you're unbelievably fast and strong."

"No one can move the way you just did unless…" Bella paused, uncertain where her thoughts left her.

"Say it….what you're thinking" Alice prompted.

"I-I don't know Alice. You tell me. You can trust me…please..."

The plea in Bella's voice made Alice turn and look at her. The murmur of the forest surrounding them muted into almost perfect silence. Alice could see there was nothing left but the truth. Unless she willing to run now and leave her question unanswered, to just let her go. A part of her thought that really was the best thing for Bella's sake - to run from her and never look back. To let the girl live out an ordinary human life untainted by the continuing presence of vampires in her life. She would be better off not knowing that monsters were real. But Alice had already made the decision that she was not going to lose Bella by denying her the truth or by running from her. If she loses her now it will be by Bella's choice. She owed the girl that much.

Bella continued to look at her expectantly, hoping for Alice to give her the truthful answer to her question. The lingering silence feeling heavier with each passing moment.

Alice's light bell-like voice was a delicate puncture into that stillness and quiet.

"I'm a vampire."

For a long moment Bella stood staring at her as though she hadn't really heard her or understood the meaning of her words. As if Alice had spoken in an alien language that made no sense. Slowly her face took on an expression could be read as either disbelief or that she was on the verge of another angry explosion. Alice wasn't sure which would be worse.

"A vampire…" Bella repeated the words as if she were speaking them for the first time in her life.

"Yes." Alice confirmed assuredly.

Bella's first thought was that it was impossible. But didn't she already see and experience the impossible for herself? However, her notion of what vampires were - besides being purely fiction - clashed in many ways with who she saw standing before her. Then again, it might explain what she saw the night she found Edward in her bedroom.

There was still a shadow of doubt in her mind, the part that didn't want to believe such things really existed. But as she continued to gaze at Alice she saw someone who appeared to be completely in earnest with her self proclamation.

Bella's eyes gradually scanned down Alice's smaller frame and back up again to her eyes.

"You don't look like a blood thirsty creature of the night. And you're out during the daytime as I've seen you plenty of times."

"There are a lot of myths about vampires. Some are true in part, but most are inaccurate. But its not a myth that we really do exist" Alice replied.

Bella pulled her eyes away and looked back into the surrounding forest. This conversation was feeling too surreal. "I'm not sure I should believe you", she quietly uttered.

Alice could hear the lack of conviction in her voice. She knew that Bella wanted something more than just words and one impulsive display from her. She wanted something more. She wanted undeniable proof.

"Fine, what can I do to prove it to you?" she asked with complete sincerity.

Alice took step towards her and Bella reflexively took a step back. Bella's expression was more cautious than fearful, but it did tell Alice that she still didn't have her full and complete trust. She knew that trust had to be earned, and she fully intended on doing everything in her power to eventually obtain that from Bella.

"I would never hurt you. If you believe nothing else please believe that much about me" Alice spoke gently as she looked into her eyes.

"I think I know that", Bella replied as she held her gaze.

Alice took a step back and gestured to the tree behind them. It was a particularly tall and large Sitka spruce tree, the kind that really flourishes in the wet climate of the region. "Here, let me show you this much..." she sidestepped a couple paces then with rapid flow of motion that would have been missed if Bella blinked just then, leapt onto the side of the tree twenty feet above the ground and effortlessly clambered up the rough scaly bark like a human spider for another ten feet, until she reached the bottom branch that hung thirty feet high. She stood on the branch that barely bounced from her weight and grinned down at Bella who gaped in shock as she tilted her head as far as it could go in order to fully see her. The girl was speechless as she continued to stare in astonishment.

Alice did a quick somersault as she leaped back down to the ground to nimbly land on her feet, just behind Bella who let out a gasp as she spun back around to face her.

The astonished girl found it nearly impossible to form any words for a moment, but eventually managed to say, "that was…amazing."

Alice gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Its nothing really." It really wasn't - in comparison to what she was physically capable of, but it seemed like a harmless way to show herself off without actually frightening Bella.

"Vampires are real and in all honesty…are very dangerous. So I don't blame you for being scared…I-I just don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared. Not of you." Bella ran a hand through her hair and shook her head in a bewildered expression. "I still can't quite believe all of this. It's all just so..." she couldn't find the words, "Obviously you have some kind of superhuman abilities but…vampires?" She studied Alice for a moment. Although you are cold and pale…other than that you look as human as me. I mean you don't even have fangs."

"I do actually…" Alice hesitated then said a little apprehensively, "I'll show them to you but… you won't get too frightened?"

Bella nodded mutely.

Alice parted her lips as she forced her canines to drop and sharpen. She opened her mouth just wide enough so that Bella could clearly see that she really did have fangs.

Bella looked at her with absolute fascination. Her own mouth parted slightly as she took in Alice's appearance. Her short raven hair was in complete disarray from her acrobatic display and oddly enough, she found the fangs to be kind of a sexy look on her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, and she felt her entire body flush at the unexpected reaction.

"Alice…" she uttered not knowing what else to say.

Alice slowly closed her mouth and watched the various emotions splay across Bella's features. Astonishment, curiosity, and what she was certain was arousal, which was certainly an encouraging sign. Vampires were usually quite seductive creatures that humans found inherently beautiful, but usually only when they kept their human guises intact. The flash of sharp canines usually instilled a paralyzing fear in humans as it was often the last thing they saw whenever this close to a vampire.

Bella blinked a few times and felt suddenly stricken by all of this new information. Gone were the last traces of doubt from her mind. A whirlwind of conflicting emotions twisted and jumbled up her insides, making her stomach churn and her knees feel weak. The world was turning upside down. Fantasy was reality. The impossible was not only possible but was happening right here, right now.

She felt overcome by lightheadedness as she stumbled a few paces back, feeling both of her feet labor to move under her weight, and her coordination - which was never the greatest - now as useless as those of a drunken sailor. She felt one of her legs stumble over something and begin to drop beneath her as she started to fall backwards. Her eyelids fluttered against the spinning of the world around her. Before she could land on the cold hard ground beneath her, she felt herself caught and held up by the strong slender arms of the graceful vampire at her side.

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up the first image to greet her were two familiar faces hovering somewhere above her looking down at her with concerned expressions. One she halfway expected to see, the other not as much. Both Charlie and Alice were standing close by and looked relieved to see her open her eyes. She jerked up to find that she was no longer alone with Alice in the forest, but lying back on the couch of their living room.<p>

"Take it easy there kiddo. Alice said that you fell asleep exhausted after you both came home after school. Just checking to see that you were all right….maybe you should go to bed. Obviously you haven't been getting enough sleep. Unless you're hungry? In which case I can order us a pizza or something."

Bella slowly regained some of her senses and straightened up into a full sitting position while leaning heavily against the back of the couch. Her mouth felt parched from dehydration. Her voice sounded scratchy when she tried to speak. "Mmnn…not hungry. Could use some water though."

Charlie abruptly left the room to retrieve a glass of water. Alice adroitly moved swiftly to sit next to her and quietly spoke.

"You fainted when we were in the forest." Her slender fingers moved to gently brush the hair from her face. "You scared me a little but I think you'll be fine after you get some rest. Don't worry, I drove you home in your truck, and Charlie just thinks you fell asleep. We can talk more tomorrow if you want, but I have to go now and pick up my car I left behind."

Bella reached out to grab Alice's hand just as Charlie walked in to hand her a glass of water.

"You're welcome to stay a while. If Bella doesn't want to eat right now you can join me for dinner" Charlie said, smiling warmly at Alice.

She answered as she stood back up still loosely holding onto Bella's hand. "Thanks for the kind offer Charlie. I'm afraid though that I'm expected home soon, so I should get going...but maybe some other time?" she flashes her most charismatic smile, dazzling Charlie long enough to completely forget that he hadn't see her car parked outside.

Alice turned to Bella and spoke in a gentle voice, "Give me a call tomorrow to let me know you're feeling better?"

Bella swallowed a sip of water before answering, "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."

"But only after you've had lots of rest" Alice pointedly adds in a gentle tone.

"Okay…" Bella reluctantly let go of the smaller, colder hand in her own that softly pulls away.

"Great. Well bye for now" Alice waved cheerily at them both, while they both said goodbye at the same time.

Alice left the house with a little more bounce in her step than she's shown in a while and made her exit out of the house.

Bella furrowed her brow as she started to wonder how much of what she remembered from the forest really happened.


	18. Affirmation

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Affirmation_

Bella woke early in the morning after almost seven hours of uninterrupted sleep, considerably longer than she's been able to sleep for at least a week. She continued to lay drowsily in bed enjoying the luxury of not having to force herself to get up and ready for school. Saturday morning never felt like such a relief. She still felt a heavy sleepiness from the long tiring week she had, and almost fell back asleep but thoughts of Alice and memories from the day before began taking shape in her mind. The sudden realization of its reality hit her like a bucket of ice cold water, shaking the haze from her sleepy mind, pulling her into a level of full alertness. Though she still lay motionless in bed she experienced the moment of sudden clarity that comes upon awakening. Her first cohesive thought went straight to the heart of the matter.

_Alice is a vampire…._

It began to twirl inside her mind, sinking further into the depths of her consciousness.

_A vampire…vampires are real…and Alice is a …a real vampire…_

The thoughts echoed for a while gradually turning into the quietest whisper, settling into the furthest corners of her mind. A strange calming came over her that happens when finally accepting an unexpected truth that you no longer can reason away or deny.

She thought about what happened with her and Alice while in the forest, contemplating her feelings about this new discovery about her. There was still a curious lack of fear when it came to the unusual girl who was not really a girl, at least not beyond surface appearance. Though Bella did feel an awkward kind of nervousness around her at times, but those feelings had more to do with the way she was drawn to her, not repelled by her. Most girls in her situation would have reacted quite differently upon such a shocking discovery. They would run, hide, or scream bloody murder - any of those kinds of reactions would be considered perfectly understandable under the circumstances. Its not every day that you come to realize that the girl you've developed feelings for is a vampire. But Bella never once felt like she was in danger when she was alone with Alice. She wondered how much of that was due to Alice's appearance – almost as innocuous as she was exceptionally attractive. She also had a kind and friendly demeanor that was quite charming. How much of her feelings of attraction towards Alice were interfering with the instinctive flight or fight response, she did not know. Somehow, it felt quite instinctual for her to feel safe with Alice. She certainly wanted to believe Alice would never harm her. Although she did keep secrets and at times went so far as to try and instill a sense of uncertainty in Bella as far as what happened with Edward. But according to Alice it was out of the need to protect her family. Given the nature of what Alice and what she now supposed the rest of her family really were, obviously this was not something Alice could readily expose without great risk to herself and her family. And Alice took that risk for her. The significance of that was not lost on Bella.

This was all a lot to take in and she had so many questions she wanted to ask Alice. She suddenly felt a strong desire to see her again. Since she was too overwhelmed by everything the day before their time alone had been cut short before she could even come up with a coherent response. Hoping to make the most of this weekend to make up for lost time she quickly found her motivation to finally pull herself out of bed.

After showering and getting dressed she went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Charlie was talking on the phone and she could tell by the authoritative sound in his voice that it was police related. His facial expression was hardened into a deadly serious one with a determined, no nonsense look in his eyes. It was an expression Bella rarely saw on him and she was glad not to be on the receiving end of it.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and squelched her face after tasting the first sip, before adding milk to counteract the acidity of the taste. She made a mental note to give the coffee machine a thorough cleaning sometime during the weekend. Even if Charlie seemed unfazed by the taste, she certainly noticed it.

"Well if Craig isn't coming in then I'll have to deal with it. Don't leave the station until I get there. Give me about half an hour."

Charlie hung up the phone with a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his whenever he was worried about something.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked as she finished pouring cereal in her bowl.

"Yeah, its just…something's come up and I'm going to have to leave for work. I was hoping to get to spend more time with you today, but I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Have to head down to Jefferson County - the chief supervisor there is calling in all heads from neighboring counties. There's been some…disturbing deaths in Olympic National Park. Not sure why they need us to go in person, but I guess I'll find out when I get there."

"Oh…that sounds serious" Bella furrowed her brow, disquieted by the news.

"Hopefully not as bad as it sounds. Are you going to be all right until I get back?"

Bella might have rolled her eyes if things hadn't been so weird lately. She knew Charlie didn't usually treat her like she was still a kid, and pretty much trusted her to be on her own. But recent events still were fresh enough in both their minds and she understood his concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry. I was thinking of calling Alice over today so I'll probably have company. Of course I need to do some housework first since I've been slacking a little in that department and the place is starting to show it."

"Well I was never much of a housekeeper, and you've had good reason not to worry about it lately." He regarded Bella for a moment. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

She nodded, "better than I have for a while anyway."

"Well you look a little better, but don't overdo it this weekend. You still need more rest until you're back at peak. I feel better knowing that you won't be alone the entire time I'm gone, so it'll be good if Alice can keep you company. It was nice seeing her here again yesterday."

"Yeah", Bella took a sip of coffee instead of saying anything more. She wondered for the first time how Charlie would react if he knew about Alice. She was sure he wouldn't feel safe leaving his daughter at home alone with a vampire. Not that she was going to tell him now. She suspects that this is something that Alice would rather she never tell him. Its not likely he would believe her anyway without seeing it with his own eyes.

"Well I need to get my work shirt on and get going" he took the last gulp of his now cold coffee and automatically placed it on the counter by the sink. Bella noticed that as usual he didn't even bother rinsing it out. He may have been a good sheriff and has been a caring father for her, but he wasn't conscientious when it came to things like that. Well she had plenty to keep her busy this weekend. She planned on getting started with some housework as soon as she finished her breakfast. Then she'd give Alice a call. She couldn't help but want to see her, thought a part of her wondered if that made her either reckless or strange after what happened yesterday. However, her desire for more answers was stronger than the uncertainties she had about the wisdom of seeking out the vampire.

* * *

><p>At soon as dawn broke that morning the Cullens went on a hunt to feed. It became like a tradition for them to go as a family at least once a week, and early Saturday morning seemed to fit everyone's schedule the best.<p>

This hunt felt different than previous ones. Edward was still missing and the night before Alice had let everyone know that she had revealed herself as a vampire to Bella. While no one was thrilled about the news, they weren't taken by complete surprise. They all had all hoped that if the time came it would be later rather than sooner. For the most part they all understood her reasoning. Alice was becoming more despondent than they've ever seen her - the stress of keeping secrets from Bella was taking its toll on the usually vivacious vampire. But now that Bella knew what they were this was another uncertain variable to consider regarding the continuation of their residency in Forks. Besides the risk of exposure, it was also a matter of timing. They still were in the dark as to Edward's whereabouts and if he ever intended on returning.

There were varying degrees of concern regarding her decision, but Carlisle and Rosalie were the most vocal in expressing their disapproval.

After hours of discussion which included a few heated arguments and a few dramatic storm outs from the family room by both Alice and Rosalie on separate occasions, the tension could be felt by all the Cullens. As usual it was Esme who held the family together and called for a cease fire while they got ready for their weekly family outing.

Their hunting habits usually fell into a pattern of travelling in pairs, but remaining within the same twenty miles radius each other. Carlisle and Esme would go in one direction of the forest, while Rosalie and Emmett took off in another, leaving Alice with Edward as her hunting partner. Sometimes they both made a bet on who would be first to catch their prey. Alice usually won these matches, though there were times when she believed that Edward just didn't care about winning as much as she did. Perhaps she just had more of a competitive streak then he did, and when Alice was driven to win, she was undoubtedly faster than he was. Edward may have more physical strength than she, but since the difference in strength didn't really factor in this competition, it was Alice's speed that made all the difference.

As Alice reminisced about their competitive past she tried again to get a vision of where he was, and what his plans were on returning, but nothing came. There were times in the past when she could go days without a single vision, but usually it was due to an effort on her part to block them out. A lot of time spent in meditation helped to hone her skill with this, but now she was actively seeking her visions and it was disconcerting to have this dry spell now of all times. She told herself that she needed to stop worrying about it so much as it only made it harder for her to relax enough to completely clear her mind.

She wondered if she and Edward would ever come to a reconciliation, but she knew that as long as he was fixated on Bella that would never happen. Hopefully he would take considerable time away, and that would be enough for him to come to his senses and accept that Bella would never be his, if Alice had any say in it…and as long as Bella still wanted her. After leaving her yesterday she had hope that she still did.

* * *

><p>A popular vampire myth is that a vampire casts no reflection in mirrors. There are many superstitions and folklore about mirrors – one being that mirrors have the power to draw souls out of bodies. If vampires were soulless creatures as Edward believed them to be, then they should be invisible to mirrors. Yet he could see his own reflection when he looked into a mirror, as could all vampires. Though he wished he could erase what he now saw.<p>

He closed his eyes, desperately wanting to see a different image reflecting back when he reopened them. If only what he saw staring back at him was nothing more than a nightmarish glimpse into an alternate reality.

When his eyelids drew open again the reflection was unchanged. He saw with painful clarity the incarnation of his worst nightmare staring back at him through crimson colored eyes.

His face contorted with an anguish he felt churning from deep within. The soulless monster that he had kept confined within the darkest recesses of his being for so long had somehow clawed its way out, ripping though all the layers of self-control and discipline that took him many years to cultivate. His refection tortured him, reminding him of his failure to keep it under lock and key. Now that the monster was unleashed he feared that it would take more strength than he alone possessed to put it back in its cage.

He felt an undeniable compulsion to return back to the place he away ran from. He struggled to reign in this impulse, holding tightly onto what was left of his strength of will to keep him firmly in place for the time being, but it was only a matter of time before he was pulled back.

Overcome with a sudden fury his fist flew into the reflective surface shattering the image into a multitude of tiny fragments. Metallic glass burst on impact, creating a phantasmagoria of fragmented images to explode all around him. Broken glass pierced the walls and floor around him and bits of debris sprinkled across his face and bare chest. He blinked away the glassy residue that flew into his eyes.

Had he been human it would have been enough to blind him, but the thin, silvery feminine voice now calling out to him feels much more painfully intrusive than the miniscule slivers of glass in his eyes.

"That's seven years bad luck you know. Not to mention that you destroyed the only half way decent mirror in the place."

An overwhelming urge to wring the head off the source of the singsong voice overtakes him, but the disturbing image of it still talking to him after being torn from its body flashes before his mind's eye, making him shudder and recoil in revulsion.

* * *

><p>Not long after Rosalie finished feeding off a deer she parted with Emmett who went in search of stealthier prey, most likely a wildcat. After feeding and walking in the fresh, cool air of the forests she felt considerably better than she did hours ago while in the midst of reproving Alice for being too impulsive and rash with her decisions lately. As she neared the forest clearing where they had all agreed to meet after everyone was done feeding she found Alice already standing there, talking on her phone. It was apparent by the smile on Alice's face who she was talking with, there was only one person lately affected her like that. Rosalie faltered in her steps, not wanting to intrude on her privacy, though she knew that Alice no doubt was now aware of her nearby presence. She was about to turn back when Alice had finished speaking and put her phone back in her jacket pocket while turning to look at Rosalie. The smaller Cullen bit her lip and smiled wryly at her. Rosalie stepped slowly towards her and stood in front of her.<p>

"You know…if being with Bella makes you happy then I'm happy for you. I just wished you could have waited a little longer before telling her. With Edward still gone and everything that's been happening lately, we're all a little worried… I think part of the reason I was so upset is that you didn't tell me that you were going to tell Bella when you did", the blonde vampire looked away sadly for a moment before looking back into Alice's eyes. "I mean we always used to tell each other everything."

"If I had told you, you would have tried to talk me out of it. Believe me, I wish I had more time too, everything has been happening so fast…but I knew I was losing her Rose. And I have a feeling about her…I wouldn't have told her if I thought she would betray our secret. She's not like anybody I've ever known…and I couldn't let her go by keeping it from her anymore." Alice looks tenderly into Rosalie's similarly colored eyes, hoping to find understanding.

Rosalie let out soft sigh before giving her a subtle nod. She still had reservations about Alice's belief in Bella, but she still trusted Alice. Although Alice had been around at several decades longer than her, she was as protective of the smallest Cullen as if she were her younger sister. She just hoped that Bella proved to be worthy of Alice's trust and affection. Bella may just be a teenaged girl, but she could hurt Alice in a way no one else could. And this was something that worried the blonde vampire more than anything, even the potential risks involved with letting a single human know what they were.

Rosalie reaches a slender pale hand towards her and deftly plucks out a leaf that was stuck in Alice's messy raven hair. "Well you better go and get cleaned up. Don't want your girl seeing you looking like some wild woman."

This causes Alice to laugh and briskly shake her head to relieve any remaining debris from the forest. Rose is instantly reminded of the playful kitten she once had long ago when she was still human. She impulsively reaches for Alice and pulls her into a hug.

"Just be careful…okay" she says softly.

Alice is instantly warmed by the gesture. It wasn't often that the blonde vampire shows her affections in such a physical manner. She wraps her arms around the taller blonde and hugs her back tightly, soaking in the moment.

"Okay" she replies while giving her a reassuring smile when she sees Rosalie's thinly veiled look of concern before turning and skipping away. Though there were still issues left to be resolved she felt lighter than she had in a long time, and as soon as she could get home to shower and put on a clean change of clothes she was going to see Bella again. Her steps were light and swift, gaining speed as she breaks into a run. She was only dimly aware of the cold wind whipping across her face. While the general population tended to find the local weather depressing it was one of the primary reasons they came to Forks in the first place. It was a form of protection for them. Alice now found the cold, wet and grey skies of Forks to be a blessing. She pressed her limits and ran like the wind, not for sport or competition, but for the joy of knowing that soon she would see Bella again.

* * *

><p>By the time Bella had finished doing enough housework to feel satisfied that the place looked presentable enough she heard the doorbell ring. When she had called earlier she was relieved that Alice readily agreed to come over that afternoon. Bella felt that familiar tingle of nervousness as she treads towards the door. When she opens it and her eyes immediately land on Alice she's again struck by her effortless beauty. She's wearing a long grey cashmere overcoat and stood with her hands in her pockets, looking up at Bella with a shy, tentative smile.<p>

Bella insides melt at Alice's demure expression and she reflexively smiles back. It was hard not to be affected by Alice when she looks at her like that.

"Hi" Alice softly chimes.

Bella eyelids flutter a few times before she can make an effort to respond normally, as if Alice was the still same person she knew before her mind blowing revelation. But then she always felt a little off balance when she was in her presence. So she could only strive for what was relatively normal for her.

"Hi A-Alice…come on in", she widens the door and waves her in with a welcoming gesture.

Alice's smile grows a little more confident and she steps inside with that light, airy, graceful quality she has, reminding Bella of all the times she was mesmerized by this, how a part of her always noticed that there was more grace and poise than was normal for a modern day teenaged girl. As she watches Alice take off her coat she notices now more than ever the easy flow of Alice's movements, a smooth fluidity with every simple motion that was quite beautiful to watch. She wonders if this attribute came with being a vampire, or if its just simply an Alice thing. From what she's seen of the Cullens they all seem to possess certain poise, an inherent air of self-confidence about them, but there was something more than that with Alice. Since Bella only ever had eyes for the smallest Cullen, she considers that she is possibly a little biased with her observations.

She must have let her thoughts wander in this direction longer than she realized because she's suddenly aware that Alice was looking at her with a faintly questioning expression. They were both still standing in the living room and were taking each other in silently for a moment. Alice was making a conscious effort to let Bella lead the conversation and wait for her to speak first. She knew she was bound to have a lot of questions for her, and she wanted to let Bella decide how she wanted to start.

Bella quickly gathered her wits and took Alice's coat that was draped over her arm and hung it on the coat rack.

They sat down on the couch and were close enough to reach over and touch, but no physical contact had been made between them so far. Bella sensed that Alice was giving her the leeway to start the conversation. Now that Alice was sitting next to her she found the multitude of questions that she thought about during her busy morning had flown from her mind. She blinked and turned her head to the side in order to gather her thoughts.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Bella asked in part out of manners, and also for something to say until she gathered all of her wits.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Alice smiled at Bella's politeness, she was too adorable at times. She resisted the urge to reach out and take Bella's hand, to try to ease her nervousness. But she knew that Bella was trying to focus on how to start this conversation, and touching tended to be too distracting for them both.

"Do you even drink? I-I mean I've only seen you take a few sips of water, and it was like you were…just going through the motions."

"I get all of my sustenance from the blood of animals. I don't require fluids other than that. So yeah…I was just going through the motions in a way. I can drink a few sips of water without ill effect though."

Bella's ears pricked up at hearing the word "blood", it triggered a lot of the questions that's been floating in her mind since yesterday's events.

"So vampires do drink blood. That part isn't a myth."

Alice's expression was open and honest, and she spoke in gentle tones, but with just enough seriousness that expressed her sincerity. "Unfortunately yes, we do require blood to…live."

Her momentary pause wasn't lost on Bella. She wasn't sure how to formulate her next question, or if she even knew what needed to be asked next.

The vampire saw the conflicted look on Bella's face. Perhaps instead of playing twenty questions – which could easily lead to two hundred, she could answer at least some of them tonight, starting with telling her some of the basics.

"Vampires are basically people who have died by being bitten by a vampire and consuming the blood of a vampire. There's a painful period we go through when this happens, a transformation. It usually lasts for a few days, sometimes longer. Then we're resurrected as another vampire who craves nothing but blood. Most vampires live off the blood of humans, but some of us don't. My family and I only live off the blood of animals. It sustains us, but isn't quite as satisfying as human blood. Its like being a carnivore, but living as an herbivore. You crave a big juicy steak, but make yourself eat tofu instead. Not as satisfying but you get by."

"So its not an easy lifestyle…being a vampire who abstains from human blood?"

It's extremely difficult at first. The longer you've been a human drinker the harder it is to make the adjustment. Like an addiction - you can abstain from it, but a vampire can never entirely rid themselves of the hunger for human blood…its in our very nature. But every vampire is a little different; some are more immune to the allure of blood than others. And people are different too. Some people's blood has a more attractive scent compared to others."

Bella listened with fascination. When she saw a look cross Alice's eyes, she seemed to hesitate before adding anything.

She raised a questioning brow at her and asked, "So is it hard for you to be around me?"

"I'll admit that although I usually have no problem being in close proximity to humans, it's a little more difficult being around you for that reason."

"Because my blood smells good?" Bella sounded intrigued by this.

"Yes. Yours has a particularly…alluring smell." Alice's voice lowered an octave, sounding different in a way that Bella hadn't heard before. There was an almost sultry, seductive quality behind it, and if she were complimenting her on something other than the smell of her blood, Bella thought she could easily swoon just from the way she spoke.

Alice picked up on the rise in Bella's heart rate, pumping the blood in her system harder and making it go a little faster…the slight blush on Bella's cheeks involuntarily confirming her admission, making her delicious scent even more perceptible.

Bella noticed the subtle change in Alice's eyes, golden amber seemed a little darker, and pupils a little larger. It was obviously an unconscious reaction, one Alice couldn't control, but it was just enough to make her shift a little in her seat and turn her head to the side while brushing a hand through her long brown hair. Alice immediately recognized the habit as a nervous one.

"Bella…" Alice spoke with a quiet, tender ache in her voice that Bella felt clench around her heart. She turned to look back at her and saw that her instinctive reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by the vampire. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. As her gaze lingered she was struck by the innate feeling of being in the presence of someone who despite appearances, experiences life in a way that was vastly different than her own. The eyes swimming within golden pools of amber have seen things that she's never seen. They conveyed a sense of experiencing unfathomable loss and pain, yet surviving by attaining incredible strength, knowledge and power.

Alice's voice regained its usual clarity, and captured Bella's full attention once again.

"I know this has all been a lot to digest. In truth it would have been much better for you not to even know that vampires really exist and not get involved with vampires in any way. I wish I could have at least found an easier way to -"

Her words were cut short with the pressing of Bella's lips against her own. Bella had closed the distance between them and shouldn't have been able to take Alice by surprise the way she had, but she did, and not for the first time recently. Rather than dwell on how a girl who was as young and human as Bella was able to do so, she let herself enjoy the feeling of her warm lips merging with her own, and allowed herself this moment of falling into her human warmth and desire.

Bella's kiss was something more than just an impulsive display of affection. It felt more like a proclamation. There was meaning behind the way she collided her lips against her mouth, the slight pressure she used until Alice responded by kissing her back. Bella thread her fingers through her hair before cupping against the back of her neck, as if to prevent her from pulling away too soon. They eventually relaxed into the kiss and after a moment Bella eased back and slowly opened her eyes. Her hands rested on Alice's shoulders, and smaller hands held her loosely around the waist.

"Alice…" Bella swallowed thickly and she let out a puff of air through her nose that tickled across Alice's face.

"Yes?" Alice breathed out softly after a moment of silence.

Bella licked her lips, and focused on putting her feelings into words. She held Alice's gaze and felt the affection she held for her and had no desire to pull away from that.

"I care about you Alice…you being a vampire doesn't change that. Yes, it's a lot to take in, and it'll take me some time to really get used to the idea, but like I told you before…I'll be here for you if you want me to be."

Alice could swear she felt a single, resounding thump pulsate deep within her chest, though her heart that had effectively shut down over a century ago. Her emotions must have triggered the psychosomatic sensation, though she felt elated at the possibility that if even for one brief moment, her body reacted to Bella's words as though a spell had been cast, making her feel fully alive again.

Alice parted her lips as if to speak, but she was almost afraid to, as if it would break the enchantment of Bella's words. Her gaze slowly dropped from chocolate brown eyes to soft pink lips that spoke the words she longed to hear. She leaned forward to reconnect their lips with a light kiss. When Bella sought to deepen the kiss Alice was more than happy to let her. Finding the right words to express her thoughts and feelings for Bella could wait a little longer.


	19. An Amazing Attraction

A/N: As you see, I still haven't forgotten this story. A huge Thank You to those of you readers that are still following it, and took the time to leave some lovely reviews. It's not why I write, but it does really help keep me motivated to continue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_An Amazing Attraction_

Sometimes words are just not enough. Even when they are not being misused or misconstrued there are times when words fail to fully express one's feelings or just feel insufficient. Bella's desire and instinct took over when she captured Alice's cool, soft lips with her own. Alice's response was confirmation that she was delivering her message without her usual struggle to find the right words. Alice seems surprised at first but was more than receptive as she allows her lips to part slightly and kiss Bella back, reveling at the expression of Bella's affection and acceptance. Since she's told Bella the truth about what she was she felt a heavy weight had been lifted, but she couldn't help the occasional feelings of doubt that crept in at times about how Bella would feel once this information had more time to sink in.

There's a feeling of tremendous relief for Alice, her mind and body rejoices as her lips became reacquainted with Bella's. She had missed just how warm and delicate these human lips were and the way these kisses made her feel while Bella had kept her distance from her.

As their kissing intensifies Bella feels an indescribable urge for something more and she seeks to deepen the contact. Her tongue sought entry between silky smooth lips and Alice is happy to oblige. They luxuriate in the amazing kiss for a long while and when Alice gradually pulls back Bella follows her, seeking reconnection. The corners of Alice's lips curl up before she gives her a quick peck, smaller hands subtly press against Bella's waist to keep her steady for a moment.

When Bella opens her eyes and she sees darkening amber, her heart pounds not out of fear but desire. And though she wants nothing more at this moment than to continue kissing Alice, a questioning look in Alice's expression gives her pause.

"What's the matter?" Bella's voice is as soft and caressing as the palm that reaches up and strokes the side of Alice's face.

Alice takes in a deep breath, an unconscious physical response that comes from many years of meditation, it usually calms her and helps her regain focus. Only now the effect is quite the opposite. The delicious scent of Bella fills her entire being and she's now even more mindful of Bella's close proximity. Its more than the scent of her blood that drives her senses wild. She perceives all the layers of varying scents; the natural scent of her skin, delicate traces of her body wash and shampoo with floral scents and underlying notes of something fruity, like mangoes and peaches. Its an orchestra of fragrances all blending together in perfect harmony, and the crescendo of it is Bella's undeniable arousal that is enough to send the vampire into a lust filled frenzy if she doesn't keep her own desires under control.

_Bella has no idea the effect she has on me. She knows more than she did before, but there's no way she can understand the extent of it..._ Alice muses and she tries to regain some composure and give answer to the warm concern of her beloved human.

With a slight quiver of her head and a wry smile she breaths out, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"If this is your way of giving me a final chance to run away from you, you should know by now that its too late for that."

The part of Alice that stems from her altruistic nature urges her to put more effort into warning the exquisitely sweet and innocent human, to tell her that anyone with an ounce of common sense and self-preservation should keep her distance from any and all vampires, herself included. But the internal voice that is the most dominant right now desperately hopes that Bella would never leave her side.

Her feelings for Bella override whatever internal struggles she may have, convincing her to give her more caring side a voice. "You deserve a chance for something–someone…normal, or at least a lot less complicated."

"I've never cared about what's considered normal by most people. Besides, I've never felt normal, because I'm not. I don't want to be", Bella quickly replies.

Alice hums in response. She pretty much already figured out this much about Bella, but it was the first time she heard her sound so…unequivocal with an answer about herself. As sure as Bella may feel about continuing this path with her, she feels the need to warn her of the potential dangers of being involved with a vampire.

"I want you…to be safe always. And I'd do anything to ensure your well-being. But there are things that have been out of my control recently…like what happened with Edward. I don't want anything like that to ever happen again. Bella, I'm so sorry for being able to stop that, and not being able to tell you the truth sooner…I should ha-"

Bella gently cusps Alice's angular jaw with a hand, the warmth soaking into her much cooler skin, causing her to pause when chocolate brown gaze earnestly into honey colored eyes.

"Alice, you don't have to keep apologizing for that. Its not your fault. I'm glad that you did tell me when you did, and I think I understand why it didn't happen sooner. But as long as we're always honest with each other from now on I believe we can get through this."

Alice nods, and for a moment allowing herself to absorb some of Bella's positive outlook, but an underlying concern must have shown on her face.

Bella takes one of Alice's smaller hands in her own, which had found their way back to her own lap during this brief exchange. Her thumb moves in a slow circular pattern across the marble smooth pale skin. It was a comforting yet oddly seductive at the same time.

"If you're willing to give me a chance, I'm pretty sure I'll get used to you being a vampire."

Alice knew there was more involved than a matter of Bella becoming accustomed to this new information about her. And as much as she thought that Bella suspected more was at stake, this simple statement was perhaps the most eloquent and enchanting thing she could have said to her at this moment. She feels a soft current of energy travel through the connection of their joined hands and she can't tear her eyes away from the soulful depths of chocolate brown, she's so absorbed by their warmth and she sees the undeniable look of unabashed want in them. Whatever this was that was happening between them was more than just physical attraction. She never felt such vitality; it was like blood coursing through her veins again. A sensation she could never remember feeling as long as she's been a vampire.

Alice could easily become addicted to this feeling if she wasn't already. As wonderful as it felt, the thought occurred to her that succumbing to any sort of addiction usually comes with a price. She had so much more to lose if anything were to happen to Bella. She mentally shook herself for allowing even an ounce of fear threaten to hold her back. If anyone was worth letting herself become more vulnerable it was Bella. If she was willing to see where this would take them then Alice certainly was.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" there was a slightly flirtatious quality in her voice, but Alice had a sincere admiration for the beautiful brunette who captivated her ever since her first vision of her.

Bella bit back a smile and answered, "If anyone is the definition of amazing it's you Alice."

"Well since you're amazing and I am absolutely the most stunning definition of amazing…" Bella lets out a laugh when Alice rolls her eyes with a dramatic flair. Alice quirks an eyebrow at her, pausing long enough for Bella to bite her lip while maintaining her smile while looking at her adoringly. Alice continues with a slightly more serious tone, "Maybe we could explore all this amazingness together?"

"There's nothing else I'd want more." Bella softly answers, looking back at Alice with utmost sincerity. She wants to discover all of Alice, absorb everything she could about this marvelously strange and beautiful being. She sensed that she had just scratched the surface of who Alice is, and what she's seen and learned so far only made her hunger for more. She's also aware that she's already falling hard for her, and though it was perhaps too soon to speak of her feelings, she knows that she's never loved anyone like she loves Alice.

Bella's eyes drop down to Alice's lips - which doesn't go unnoticed by the vampire, who in turn is captivated by the deliciously pink tongue that Bella glides smoothly across her own. Though its partly out of habit, it also acts as an unconscious signal to Alice, expressing a desire. Alice wants to be the one to lick those lips and without thought she brings herself closer and leans forward.

Bella mirrors the motion until they close the distance once again. The kiss starts slow as they take the time to savor this intimate contact, but once Bella parts her lips in invitation she feels the cool wet muscle of Alice's tongue dart inside without hesitation.

Bella feels that familiar pull from deep inside as her, the flame of desire burning hot within the deepest core of her being. When she feels the unusual coolness of Alice's tongue flicker against the roof of her mouth she lets out a desperate sounding moan.

Somewhere amidst the swarming haze of her mind she wonders why she never found this in itself somewhat alarming - the sensation of a something as cool as a popsicle melting against the heat of her mouth is surely a tale tell sign of something not quite human. But then she always knew that there was something other worldly about Alice. Until recently she had been content with keeping these signs from surfacing too close to the forefront of her mind.

Bella pushes forward, using her tongue to playfully wrestle back into Alice's mouth, earning a gratified sounding moan from the vampire as she acquiesces and allows the human a show of dominance.

Bella feels the truth of her own words and knows that there really was no going back, not for her at least. This kiss was the quintessential expression of her affection and devotion to this beautiful woman. Her being a vampire hadn't taken any of her desire for this beautiful being away - if anything she felt a hunger for her like never before.

She wants to immerse herself into Alice, taste her everywhere if it meant hearing more of her erotically charged moans and sweet mewling noises. It makes her feel as desirable as she finds Alice, fueling her boldness.

She slid herself forward and re-positioned her body until she was sitting on Alice's lap, using one hand to encourage her to sink further against the sofa while another ran through Alice's soft mane of short wild hair.

Alice's hands glide down her back and firmly squeeze Bella's glorious back side, reveling in the firm gluteal muscles that tightened automatically in response. Bella's desire for more contact escalates exponentially at the strength of Alice's deceptively smaller hands. Her hips thrust forward instinctively, grinding herself against Alice's center. A small animalistic groan escapes from Bella's throat and her mouth dives down ravenously as if to consume her.

In the back of Alice's mind an alarm is sounding, telling her that this was spiraling much further than intended. When Bella arches herself further into her and she feels her breasts brushing against her chest her instinct is to throw her down on the couch and sprawl on top of her.

While Alice is quite aware of her ever growing desire for the beautiful human, the projection of a scene suddenly flickers against the screen of her mind's eye, propelling her to take further action. She sees herself ripping off Bella's top and any of the clothes that could get in the way of merging herself fully with her. She can already feel flesh against flesh, lips and tongue brushing all the soft warm skin she could find. Her canines start to tingle, ready to drop into fangs and scrape across soft warm human skin, punctuating with a bite or two, using just enough pressure to mark her without puncturing the delicate flesh. Though it could be mistaken for one of Alice's visions, something about the images feel decidedly different from what she was used to. There was an external feeling about what she saw in her mind's eye.

"Bella…" Alice's voice is barely above a whisper. She is overwhelmed by the amalgam of emotional bonding and sexual desire, and the heat of an all-consuming craving she feels coming from herself and Bella.

"Alice…" Bella's voice drops into a low husk and positively drips with lust, and Alice feels a jolt of sexual energy flash between her legs and spiral up along her spine. _When did this girl become such an enchantress?_

The lick of Bella's tongue against her neck causes a deep guttural sound to escape from Alice, a blending of an unrestrained moan and a loud purr reverberates from the caverns of her chest. Alice is drowning in waves of lust pouring in from Bella's heightened sexual state as she continues to lavish wet kisses along the length of her neck and firmly attaches her mouth on the soft spot just below her ear. She sucks even harder when she hears Alice gasp out loud at the delightful sensation.

The distinctive sensation of teeth biting against her skin startles Alice enough to take action.

Suddenly there's that strange whir of motion that Bella experienced before in the forest. A slightly disorienting feeling when her body's position is being altered without effort or intention. She blinks and finds herself leaning back against the sofa and she's immediately conscious at the absence of Alice's body against her own.

A puff of air escapes her lips at the unexpected alteration and her eyes track across the room to find where Alice is now standing.

"Alice, how-what…did I do something wrong?"

The petite vampire has her hands clasped behind her back and she flexes her calf muscles and bounces on her toes a few times. Her tongue darts out and scan across the surface of her upper lip as she looks contemplatively at Bella. Her lips begin to curl up into a gentle smile. Bella finds her expression both curious and endearing.

Alice cheeks puff out as she lets out a breath and she releases both her hands. Her fingers brush the strands of her hair back which look wilder than usual after their abruptly ended make out session.

"No Bella. I'm sorry its just…I need to cool off for a moment. We both were getting a little carried away there." Her smile broadens for a moment and Bella wonders if its just her imagination when she sees the flash of sharp fangs.

Bella's cheeks flush at the thought. She looks adoringly at the slightly flustered vampire. She nibbles her lower lip as she keeps herself from asking Alice if her fangs were out. She wonders why its such a turn on for her, but then everything about Alice is enticing to her. Maybe that would explain the intensity of her amorous actions. It would be easy to blame it on how hot Alice was rather than admitting that she was just another horny teenager anyway.

She suddenly feels a little embarrassed by just how far she was not only willing to go with Alice, but also just how badly she wanted it.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know why I pushed myself on you like that…I mean I just really like you, and no one's ever affected me the way you do…you-you're so beautiful Alice."

Bella sucks her lips in at how awkwardly she sounded while trying to explaining herself. Her eyes cast down at her fingers while she tugs nervously at them.

She looks back up at the sound of Alice's gentle laugh, the wind chime sound tinkles sweetly at her. Alice gives her a sidelong glance and there's a look of merriment in her eyes. "It's all part of the vampire's charm, remember?"

Bella's expression turns more thoughtful as she looks back at her in momentary silence. Slowly she raises herself from the sofa and looks unwavering at her. She takes a few steady steps to stand before the smaller figure and places her hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Alice, you are beautiful in every way. I'm sure you were just as beautiful and desirable before you became a vampire."

Alice gingerly places her hands along the curve of the taller brunette's hips. She soaks in the way Bella is looking at her, as if she really was the most beautiful person she's ever known. Not just a seductively beautiful vampire, but something much more.

"You say the sweetest things" she murmurs as if she were in the middle of the most wondrous dream. She wants to stay in this moment with Bella for as long as possible.

The soft gurgling of Bella's stomach eventually breaks the moment, causing Alice break out in delighted laughter when Bella glances down at the source of the ill-timed interruption. She looks back up at Alice through eyelashes with an amused expression before giving into laughter as well.

"Sounds like someone is hungry", Alice says in a playful voice.


	20. Faux Pas and Déjà vu

A/N: Thanks to all you kind readers who leave reviews that encourages me to keep going with this story. A special thank you goes to 71prowler for creating an amazing video for this fic (video link is in my profile)! - that special kindness as well as a few others came when I needed the boost the most.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_Faux Pas and Déjà vu_

Charlie drove east on U.S. Route 101, which ran along the northeastern part of the Olympic National Forest and was the most direct way to reach the Jefferson County Sheriff's office. Under normal circumstances the drive could be a pleasant and unusually beautiful one during the fall season. It was like entering into a different world, the trees reaching higher towards the sky and the forest increasingly lush and dense. But he couldn't enjoy the breathtaking scenery when this trip was due to a police matter, and one that involved the unnatural deaths of at least two people. His thoughts remained at the business at hand and getting there as quickly as possible within all speed and safety limits.

It doesn't take him long to find the Sheriff's office and when he steps inside the stone grey building he is soon greeted by Henry Bellamy, the county's chief officer and someone he's known since his days as a rookie cop, nearly twenty years ago. Even though its only been a few years since he's seen him it takes Charlie a few moments to recognize him. The gravely serious expression on his face gives him the appearance of someone much older, although only a few years separate them. Charlie also notices that the other man now has a beer gut, which wasn't there the last time he saw him. He suddenly feels the weight of his own age bearing down on him as he recalls looking at a much younger and fit looking man. He makes a mental note to cut back on his own beer drinking and to heed Bella's subtle suggestions to change his less than healthy diet. It also wouldn't hurt to start spending less time on the sofa watching the sports channel.

"Sorry to call you in on your day off Charlie" Henry forces a smile which does little to alleviates the grim expression behind his blue-grey eyes, and returns the professional firmness of Charlie's handshake.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't do so unless it was something important. It's not every day I get called this far out."

"Yeah, I know. But the unusual circumstances make for this unusual request. And you're one of the most level-headed guys I know, so I trust you not to let any of this get out in any way that could jeopardize our ongoing investigation."

The creases on Charlie's forehead deepen as he takes in the foreboding tone of the other officer, and his curiosity is piqued. "So care to fill me in?"

"I think its better to show you. We've both been around long enough to know that pictures on a computer screen can only show you so much. Some things must be seen with your own eyes. I'll take you to the section of the forest where we found the bodies, as well as show you some other interesting findings. Its currently restricted from public access during our investigation, though the forensics team have already scoured the area for any evidence. I'll fill you in on what we know so far along the way. The cruiser will take us most of the way, but its a bit of a hike once we get there."

"Okay, lead the way."

Charlie rides with Henry as he listens and takes in the surroundings as they head deeper into the forest. He feels the chill of the damp weather soak through to his bones although he is still dry and warm air blows through the dusty vents of the police cruiser. Henry tell him that despite all his years in the police force and seeing many strange things during that time, he's never been as mystified as he is by the oddities surrounding the deaths of two people found by their camping site. The couple found dead - a man and woman, were both in their early twenties and were the rugged nature lover types that can only be found this far out during this time of year. What he found most chilling about these two deaths were the strange bite marks on their bodies - as well as the unusual lack of blood found. The corpses appeared to be completely drained of blood and despite a thorough search, no traces of blood could be found around the crime scene. But there were other strange clues found in the surrounding area, which he would soon show Charlie.

As they get closer to their destination moist winds blow across the uppermost canopy of the forest around them, causing the trees to ripple under waves of cold air. Charlie's keen eyesight notices a few trees that look like something ripped right through them. Henry remarks that no animals in the area are known to leave such a destructive trail behind. After he parks the car along the road that's closest to the hiking trail they walk towards the area taped off and marked as a temporarily restricted area. During the mile long hike Henry occasionally looks up and points out a few large evergreens, the kind of big sturdy trees that for many years stood erect now appear to tilt at an unnatural angle, and branches from thirty feet high lay broken along the ground. Finally they reach the area that's encircled by more brightly colored police tape wrapped around the surrounding trees, marking the exact spot where the bodies were found. The modest campsite is now eerily peaceful and seemingly undisturbed. Things become more perplexing when Henry guides him several hundred yards away towards another spot of the forest that's been claimed by neon colors and a miniature tent seems to be protecting several square feet of ground. They crouch down as Henry points out a single pair of embedded shoe prints on moist ground that lay directly in front a vertical cliff. The prints face away from the rocky crag and towards the trail, as if someone had made the one hundred foot drop from the precipice without injury and was directly facing the trail where the unfortunate couple was found. According to Henry these are the only prints of its kind found so far, thus adding to their peculiarity.

"I'm no footwear expert, but these don't look like prints left from hiking boots to me", Charlie mutters.

Henry lets out a small grunt as he rises and stands back up straight. The exertion from the hike has left him feeling more than a little winded. "I got a call from forensics not long before you arrived. They said that they've determined from the mold of these prints that the soles are of a distinctive pattern found on men's leather loafers. The expensive kind - made in Italy for around eighteen hundred dollars."

Charlie isn't able to offer much insight to this case, and the more he learns what Henry is able to share, the growing chill in the air sinks deeper in his bones. Whoever or whatever was behind this anomaly was far too close to Forks to his liking.

* * *

><p>There were times when Edward feared he was losing his hold on sanity. Living with the Cullens gave him the stability he needed when he first felt his foothold slipping away in the early days of his vampire existence. He used to feed exclusively on human blood and to justify his killings he focused his targets on the most wicked and depraved humans he came across. As a rule he would prey only on those who lived by doing harm to others - usually robbers, rapists, and murderers. For years he roamed from quiet dusty towns to the din and smoky smog of congested cities. He never had to go far to find humans who filled this criteria and he never went hungry. Any place he went that was heavily populated with people always had its share of criminals. He reasoned that if he was going to sustain himself from the blood of humans, he was at least removing some of the worst stains of society.<p>

It was however, a lonely existence and with each killing he felt more like a monster than an avenging angel. So it didn't take much persuasion from Carlisle to convince him to live with them under the condition that he would also adopt the same code they lived by and do no harm to humans. Although it's never been easy to abstain from human blood, it also freed him in some ways by limiting the amount of contact he had with them. There was only so much contact with the lowest forms of humanity he could handle, even if the interaction was mostly limited to stalking them before ripping into their necks and draining them dry. Constantly hearing their thoughts was bad enough. For a time they served to fill a physical requirement, but their blood carried the bitter taint of their sins and left him feeling contaminated by it.

Carlisle and Esme had welcomed him home with open arms before, and he's fairly certain that ultimately they would do so again. They have always treated him like their own son, even more so than they do with Emmett. Since it was Carlisle who had turned him, they had a bond that could never be easily broken. Alice, on the other hand…would not be so glad to see him return. It would be difficult at best after he had taken advantage by slipping into her private thoughts and tapped into whatever that was that involved Bella. After what happened with Bella, he was certain that he would not be soon welcomed by his supposed siblings, especially not Alice. At the moment Alice's feelings towards him is the least of his concerns. It was her abilities as a seer that he had to take into consideration whatever he decided to do next. Though she wasn't infallible, as that night had shown - he could get passed her defenses, but he knew she was smart enough not to make the same mistake twice.

As Edward continues to sit motionless and stare at the cold fireplace before him, filled with nothing but ash, his thoughts return to Bella. She never strayed far from his thoughts, more mystified by the elusive human than ever before. He is glad of one thing – that something stopped him from fully giving into his blood lust for her. What a waste killing the beautiful brunette would have been when he wanted so much more than even her blood could satisfy, as powerfully enticing as it was. He wanted all of her, body and soul. Perhaps the powers of fate were behind the mysterious force that compelled him to stop, since Bella was meant to be so much more. Any short term satisfaction her blood would have provided would have been grossly outweighed by the negative consequences had he followed through on his vampire's instincts.

It was an impulsive desire born from overwhelming feelings of possessiveness and jealousy. Emotions which had been building for weeks reached a crescendo when he encroached upon a private moment that was mysteriously and painfully intimate. As much as he wanted Bella for himself, it was torture for him to be stuck with the role of the intruder. Although his intrusions upon Bella's privacy had already existed for some time, he was content with the feeling that Bella was already his in a way, even before making any formal declarations and letting his desires be known. However, he bided his time for too long, allowing Alice to intervene. The idea that Alice now had some kind of hold on Bella that would be near impossible to break on his own began to consume him.

Realistically he knew that it now seemed impossible to have all his desires fulfilled. But one thing he learned from his long existence is that over time anything can change. And if there was one thing a vampire had in abundance, it was time.

He was so immersed in his thoughts he had momentarily forgotten about his new companion until he felt the cold hand on his shoulder making him tense instantly. Apparently she had returned from her hunting trip although it seemed mere minutes had passed since she left.

He tried to shrug off the offending hand which left a chill that shouldn't be felt by another cold bodied vampire, but the deceptively gentle touch turned instantly icy and firm.

"Brooding over the human girl again I see."

He shot up from his sitting position on the timeworn chair in front of the fireplace and brushed off her hand as he turned to face her.

"Don't ever do that again!" he snarled, baring sharp fangs for emphasis.

"Why Edward my boy, there's no need to get your panties in a twist just because I took you by surprise…again" The female vampire spoke with light airiness, as if she was an aristocrat addressing one of her subjects. Edward detected a hint of cruel amusement that always seemed present in her sing-song voice.

Her crimson eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at him. "It's only fair whenever you try to traipse through my personal thoughts that I get a chance to share in yours. And you didn't seem to mind my touch as long as it satisfied your needs."

"I think we both need to move on from that poor lapse of judgment. A case of temporary insanity brought on by a very long dry spell."

"Yes, funny how it was only after you realized that it allows me access to your own thoughts and memories that you want nothing more to do with that kind of intimacy, at least with me", the other vampire sighs out dramatically.

The female vampire is tall, blonde and strikingly beautiful. She could easily pass for Rosalie's sister, except for the crimson red eyes. Physically she appears about ten years older, with sharp features – well defined cheekbones and an angular jawline. Edward has yet to determine her true age, but he has picked up a few stray thoughts here and there, enough to convince him that she is considerably older, possibly by hundreds of years. The pouty expression on her face reminds Edward of an overly dramatic actress from a silent film he once saw many years ago.

He feels an overwhelming need to get away. As much as he hates to admit it, the other vampire makes him feel uneasy and he doesn't like how she knows so much about him. With any physical contact she is able to see the things he had done and what he wants to do. He also suspects that she has the power to influence others, and a part of him desperately wants someone else to blame for falling even further into his descent towards hell. She seems more amused than anything by with his recent degeneration. The few times she's allowed him access to her thoughts, he hears words of encouragement to fully embrace the ways of a vampire.

Edward has come close to parting ways with her several times, but he's delayed that decision for the moment. She has powers that could be used to make it possible to obtain what he does want, to get past some of the obstacles standing in his way. She possesses the key which would enable him to break the enigmatic bond Bella had with Alice, he was sure of it. He would drag himself back out of this hell and use whatever means he had at his disposal to acquire the one person who was much more suited to his taste. He still needs to work out the details of his plan, but for that he needs more time alone. His body moves an auto pilot as he blurs towards the door, eager to be outside and soak in the cold night air. Gazing at the starry skies usually gives him some kind of inspiration. Mostly he needs a reprieve from the scrutiny of crimson colored eyes that look at him as though he was a misbehaving pet.

"Where are you going?" inquires the blonde vampire with mild curiosity.

"I need to feed."

"So what's on the menu tonight? Are you still under the delusion that going back to sucking on the furry neck of a tick covered deer will make you a good vampire?"

Edward refuses to let himself be baited again by her. "What I eat is none of your business, Miriam." He doesn't spare her another glance before shutting the door behind him before immersing himself back into the depths of the forest.

* * *

><p>"So how about I take you to lunch?" Alice asks after their giggles prompted by the growling of Bella's stomach subside. Turns out a few sips of bitter coffee and a small bowl of cornflakes wasn't enough to last her long passed noon, and she was feeling hungrier than she felt in a long time.<p>

"You don't have to do that, I can just make something here" Bella smiles at another reminder of Alice's thoughtfulness. Though there probably wasn't much more than cold cereal in the kitchen, she doesn't see much sense in going out to eat if she's the only one at the table eating.

"Or we can take a drive over to that deli down on Main and get some takeout to have a picnic in the woods. I know a nice place not far from where I live" Alice suggests.

Bella hums as she considers the idea, which admittedly does sound nice. But it wasn't exactly picnic weather in Forks at the moment. "Isn't it a little chilly for picnicking right now? Well, at least for me it is."

"Oh, you can just eat it in the car then. I just thought it might be nice to get out for a little while. But whichever you prefer, honey" Alice answers with ease, pleased just to be able to share again in Bella's company.

Bella's smile broadens at Alice's term of endearment. Though its only been a few times, every time it does happen the sweet melodious sound of Alice's voice feels like an aural kiss to her ears, and fills her with the warmest feeling. Bella wants to hear it every day if she could, if she was affected so effortlessly by Alice like this.

She has an urge to pull Alice in for another kiss, but her belly grumbles in protest, pulling rank over any further desire for physical affection. "Well a deli lunch does sound better than cold cereal or a peanut butter sandwich."

As soon as Bella puts on shoes and a jacket appropriate for the chilling weather they leave the house and Alice opens the door of her Porsche. She drives them to the single delicatessen in Forks. Alice pays for a deluxe lunch box which includes Bella's choice of sandwich, pasta salad with some fruit, a few chocolate chip cookies for dessert and bottled water. Though Bella's mouth begins to water in anticipation of the food, she opts to wait until they were safely parked rather than attempt to eat as Alice swiftly veers her sporty vehicle towards the destination she has in mind.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place and Alice deftly parks the car near a spot of the forest that was practically her own back yard. The woodsy area there were at was only a quarter of a mile away from the Cullen home. It was one step closer to eventually bringing Bella to her home, Alice thought to herself. It was also keeping in mind Carlisle's previous warning regarding the possibility of rogue vampires travelling through the area. They were within safe distance of her family, while far enough to have some privacy.

So while Bella unpacks her lunch, her anticipation growing as the delicious smell of food fills the car, Alice turns on her satellite radio, scans through her favorite stations and settles on one that specializes in playing jazz instrumental music. She keeps the volume down low while the sultry sounds of saxophone play through the speakers.

Bella lets out a satisfied moan as she bites into her turkey with avocado and tomato sandwich. Alice glances sideways and smirks in pleasure when she sees and hears how much Bella is enjoying her food. "That good huh?"

"Mmhmm…" Bella nods, keeping in mind not to try to talk with a mouthful of food. After a swallow she adds, "its the most delicious sandwich I've ever had…but I think it's mostly the company that makes it taste so good."

"I'm glad to hear you say so. I also think being close to nature does something to boost one's appetite." Alice turns to look out the window, soaking in the lush scenery that surrounds them. Bella's eyes follow the motion and she hums in agreement.

For a fleeting moment Bella almost forgets and starts to offer some of her lunch to Alice, before quickly remembering that it was a pleasure that couldn't be shared with the vampire. Her knowledge about Alice still needing more time to fully sink in. This seems like the perfect time to broach the subject again.

"Alice…is this where you go hunting when you need to eat?"

Alice turns to look at Bella and sees the cautiously inquisitive expression behind brown eyes. Alice expected there to be a lot more questions she wants to ask her, but was patiently allowing her to eat her food before they went any further with this. Though this line of questioning made sense since Bella was herself now eating, Alice was sure she didn't want her to go into exquisite detail about her own feeding habits at this moment.

"It's a little too close to home but we're not too far off. Usually we go at least ten or so miles further north as it's easier to find prey."

"Is it something you enjoy doing, hunting I mean?"

"Hmm…the tracking can be fun sometimes, but I don't enjoy taking the life of an animal, and it's only out of necessity for survival. Fortunately we can usually get by for a whole week after each feeding."

Bella offers her a small nod of understanding. "Well I'm not exactly a vegetarian, so I think I know what you mean." Bella is suddenly more conscientious about the source of the main ingredient as she takes another bite of her sandwich. She picks up a bottle of water and unscrews the top while she asks one of the questions that's come to mind since Alice told her who she was, "How old are you?"

Alice smiles at the quiet bluntness of the question. "Nineteen. At least that's the age when I was turned. I was born in 1901." Alice answers with casual ease, but is secretly curious as how Bella will react to this information. Its not every day that she reveals the truth about herself to a human. Actually, Alice can't recall ever doing so before.

While Bella did suspect that Alice was considerably older than she looked, it still comes as a surprise to hear Alice say this. She tries to appear nonchalant about this as she tips the water bottle to her lips and takes a sip. She swallows too quickly and the water doesn't go down as smoothly as it should, causing her to sputter and cough a few times as she slaps her hand against her chest.

Alice finds a paper napkin and quietly laughs as she dabs lightly at the drops of water that escape down Bella's chin.

"Do we need to get a bib for you darling?" Alice teases, and Bella feels a small spark go off inside when she detects the hint of a southern accent.

Feeling lightly embarrassed by the water mishap she pushes down her body's inherent reaction and throws a playful glare at the vampire as she takes the napkin from her hands. She makes a few quick swipes at her damp neck and along the collar of her top.

"I'm not a baby" and Bella blushes at how infantile that just sounded as she tries to recover her composure.

"No of course you aren't. I was just kidding, sweetie." Alice bites her lips and looks like she's trying to keep any more laughter from escaping.

"Well if you're nineteen then aren't you too old to be in high school? Why do you even go to high school?" Bella blurts out the questions in quick succession.

"Well when you live among humans like we do, you have to try to blend in somehow. And if we can pass for being high school age, we can stay in one place longer. I've actually attended and graduated from many colleges and universities as well. And there have been quite a few periods when I didn't attend school at all. It does get a bit tedious taking the same high school level courses after a while, but its part of the roles we sometimes must play in order not to attract too much attention."

"I don't know how you do it. I mean high school is bad enough to go through for several years, but to keep going back?"

"Yeah well, we go through different cycles. It's not like I plan on going back into another one right after graduation."

"So…what are your plans then? I mean as soon as you graduate from this one?"

"Actually, I haven't decided yet. We were planning on moving to Alaska for a while right after graduation. But there's been some discussion about pushing the move sooner, after what happened with Edward…" Alice noticed the somber expression on Bella's face and understands the worry that crosses her face at hearing this. She quickly adds, "But nothing's been decided yet and I really don't want to move before graduation", when she sees Bella visibly relax at this she smiles and adds, "for obvious reasons."

A conflicted look crosses Bella's face and Alice could sense she was struggling to give voice to her thoughts. She sees the hint of sadness in chocolate brown eyes that gaze back at her for a long moment before Bella quietly says, "I don't want you to move Alice."

Alice won't allow herself to make promises until she is certain she can keep them, and answers in all honesty, "As long as there's no threat to my family being exposed as vampire's there shouldn't be a problem with us staying in Forks until graduation. It's one of the reasons why we're all so concerned about recent events. But my main concern is keeping you safe."

"I feel safe with you Alice."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Enjoy the rest of your lunch and we can go for a little walk, if you'd like?" Alice softly suggests, wanting to lighten the mood.

As they walk through the forest Alice tells Bella more about herself, mostly about her time as a vampire. She only falters a moment when she feels the heat from Bella's body brush lightly against her as they walk across the narrow part of the trail they were on. When Bella asks about her life before she became a vampire Alice tells her how little she knows about her human life, that what little she did know only came to light when she conducted her own personal investigation into her past. She explains finding out that her parents had been sent her into a mental asylum because of her visions. Alice keeps her tone light but when Bella hears about her discovery of her tombstone and the marked date of her death corresponding with the date on admission records she filched from the old asylum archives, she takes hold of Alice's hand and intertwines their fingers as they continue their leisurely walk. Eventually Alice tells more about her life as a vampire, and some of the things she's seen over the passage of time, mentioning some of the faraway places she's been to. Places that Bella has only read about in books or seen in movies.

As the temperature drops Alice feels Bella shiver, she turns towards her and suggests they return back to the car. But Bella hesitates, wanting to prolong their time together. Alice reaches up and rubs her hands against the forearms of Bella's coat, before remembering that it's a comforting gesture at best.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to offer in the way of body heat."

Bella tilts her ever so slightly as she maintains eye contact with Alice and her lips curl up into a smile. "You obviously don't know the effect you have on me."

Alice flashes a dimpled grin, "Do tell…"

"I'd rather show you."

"Sounds even better."

Bella pulls Alice close enough to press her lips against Alice. It's a slow and sensual kiss, and they take their time and savor the moment as their lips easily meld together. When Alice's arms slide around her shoulders, pulling her closer, Bella is suddenly struck with the strange sensation of familiarity, a feeling of déjà vu rising from amidst her consciousness into full awareness. She pulls back and she looks in wonderment into the beautiful color of golden amber. Something about kissing Alice within this setting feels not only right…but oddly familiar. Though Bella has entertained the idea at certain moments, this was the first time she consciously remembers kissing Alice in the forest.

When Alice sees the concentrated look within Bella's eyes she asks, "What are you thinking?"

"Why does this feel somehow familiar?"

"Maybe you dreamed about it?" Alice tries to keep her expression neutral and her tone light, but inside she is excited to know if Bella now remembers their experience in another, far more ethereal place.

Bella's eyes blink in rapid succession a few times and she turns her head to the side as she tries to recall having such dreams. There are flashes of images, vague mental impressions ghost passed her mind's eye. Its there, just beyond the reach of mental clarity. She hasn't had a clear recollection of her dreams for quite some time she realizes.

She gives a slight jump at the sound of Alice's phone ringing from her coat pocket. Alice groans internally at the untimely disruption but recognizes the ringtone which tells her that its Esme calling her. "Its alright, just mother calling", Alice eyes twinkle softly in amusement of Bella's startled reaction.

Bella takes a few steps back to give her some small measure of space for her to answer the call.

The conversation is brief and Bella is curious about what her "mother" as she affectionately refers her as, is like. The corners of her lips lift when she hears Alice tell her that she's having a delightful and _private_ time alone with Bella in the forest nearby.

She sees a look of concern briefly flash across Alice's fine features, but Alice seems to quickly recover and hums in affirmation at whatever was being said on the other side. "Since we're so close by maybe I can bring her over for a while before I take her back home?" Alice asks sounding hopeful for the answer. She beams in satisfaction when she hears Esme's quick reply and ends the conversation telling them they'll be there soon.

Alice pockets the phone and smiles up at Bella.

"Would you like to see where I live?"


	21. New & Familiar Terrain

A/N: Welcome back! Apologies to those that have been following all this time and been waiting so long for an update. Despite the long hiatuses I'm still determined to finish this. I don't anticipate a lot of chapters left, but at least a few. Thanks to you readers who continue to follow - especially to those you who take the time to leave a review or send me an encouraging message. Hello and welcome to you newer readers who have only recently started reading this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

_New & Familiar Terrain_

Bella's nerves start to kick in when she sees the Cullen home come into view. It's a large and beautiful house. The architecture is the artful combination of elegant modernism and rustic appeal, and although it appears quite luxurious it also looks perfectly compatible with the natural environment.

Despite feeling a little anxious to be formally introduced to Alice's family for the first time in her home, she can't help but be curious to see where Alice lives and what the inside of a vampire's home looks like. Bella still feels like there is so much she really doesn't know about Alice…and vampires for that matter. She was still coming to terms with the existence of vampires as reality, and despite the fear that inevitably comes with such a monumental discovery, she is fascinated and she desires to learn all she can about Alice.

When they reach as far as the porch Bella stalls before Alice opens the door.

"Wait" Bella suddenly blurts out.

"Is something wrong?" Alice pauses while reaching for the door and turns towards her.

"No…it just hit me that I'm going into a home full of vampires. What if they don't like me?"

"Bella, there's no reason to be nervous. They already know how I feel about you. And they're going to love you, I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad one of us is…" Bella lets out a breath that can be seen in the chilly air and shoves her hands in her pockets.

"If you're not ready to meet them just yet we don't have to today. I just thought you'd like to see where I live."

Bella meets Alice's eyes and the affection reflected from shining amber helps her feel a little more at ease.

"Well I'd like to at least see what your room looks like. And I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say hello at least."

"We won't stay long if you don't want. I promise no one is going to bite you." A slight mischievous quirk of the vampire's lips hints that she's attempting to put Bella at ease with humor.

Bella gives her a sidelong glance and the somber look in her eyes tells Alice she didn't find the joke all that funny.

"Sorry, bad joke, I know." Alice bites her lips and tries another approach. "You know you'll be safe with me, right?"

Bella unconsciously mimics the lip biting gesture as her face takes on a thoughtful expression.

Just as Alice is about to suggest taking the nervous girl home, Bella takes out one of her hands and the warmth envelops her much colder hand when she picks it up and intertwines their fingers, apparently feeling more confident at this connection.

"Let's go inside. As long as you're with me I feel safe."

"You are safe with me." Alice lightly kisses Bella on the lips before opening the door and keeps hold of her hand as they cross the threshold into the house.

The sounds of the television can be heard at a volume so low that it would barely be heard by most humans. Bella picked it up right away, all her senses seemingly heightened as she let Alice guide her further into the home. It was every bit as beautiful on the inside as she imagined it would be from its exterior.

When they reached the main living room three pairs of honey colored eyes are already on them, whatever was playing on their flat screen television that took up nearly the whole wall was entirely ignored as their full attention was them, as if waiting especially for their arrival. Though there were varying degrees of anticipation on each of the faces that greeted them.

Of course they were aware of their presence before they even opened the door, and their expressions ranged from playful curiosity and earnest cordiality to one of almost cool indifference.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you all to meet Bella" Alice happily chirped.

Bella immediately recognized Rosalie and Emmett from school. There was only one person in the room she hadn't seen before, and she was the first person to gracefully rise from her seat and approach them with a warm smile.

"Its so nice to finally meet you Bella. I'm Esme."

"Nice to meet you too", Bella replied with a shy smile.

"And you probably already know that's Rosalie and Emmett" Alice other hand gestured palm up in the direction of her adopted siblings.

Bella nodded and she gave them a small awkward wave of her free hand. "Yeah…um, hi."

"Nice to finally meet the girl that's caught Alice's eye" A grinning Emmett booms out in a loud voice as he springs off the couch to get a better look at the shy human. "Sure, we've seen each other at school but its nice to officially meet you Bella." He then shoves out a hand towards her which she accepts for a handshake with a smile. Alice chuckles at her brother's awkward attempt at manners and is secretly relieved that he remembered his own strength and didn't crush Bella's delicate hand with his enormous paw.

She stole a quick glance to Rosalie who sat stoically on the couch and made no gesture to rise. The look she was giving the blonde prompted her to finally speak. "Hi", was all she would offer for the moment.

Alice narrowed her eyes a bit at the lack of effort but she let it go for now.

"Hi Rosalie" Bella made the effort to establish polite eye contact as she spoke but had a difficult time maintaining it. Something behind Rosalie's eyes suddenly made Bella feel like a fish out of water. It wasn't that Rosalie was trying to be intimidating, but something about her cool beauty and demeanor made her feel strangely exposed, as if she was under scrutiny and she suddenly feared that somehow she did something that the blonde disapproved of, whatever it was she knew not.

Looking at them now Bella wonders how their unique appearance doesn't garner even more attention than it already does. Now that she knows they're all vampires their particularly pale complexion and peculiar eye color makes them all stand out so clearly from everyone else. She makes a concerted effort to not stare in wonderment and tries to act as though this was just an ordinary first time visit to her girlfriend's house. Well, not that they were official, or did this make it a little official?

The soothing voice of the maternal vampire catches her out of her internal musings.

"Can I get you something to drink dear? We keep a few things on hand. Perhaps you'd like something warm on a cold day like today. Some tea or maybe cocoa?" Esme offers.

"Yeah…um some cocoa would be nice, thank you" Bella immediately feels more at ease with Esme's kindness.

"I want to show Bella my room. I'll be back down for her cocoa in a few minutes" Alice smiles and slides a hand around Bella's arm to coax her into moving towards the stairs.

"No bother, I'll just bring it up when its ready" Esme replies as she strides towards the kitchen, happy to be able to make something for their guest.

"Can't wait to get her alone in your room huh?" Emmett adds with a wink.

"Emmett…" Alice growls out lowly in warning.

"You can at least share her for a little while, you just got here!"

"Emmett, behave!" Esme calls out from the kitchen.

"What? I just thought it'd be nice to have someone else to play Mass Effect with for a change!"

Once in Alice's room Bella was immediately struck by how spacious it was in comparison to her own. She could easily fit three of her rooms in this one. It was surprisingly well lit, in large part due to the wide glass door windows. An entire wall lined with oak wood bookshelves was filled with books, and an adjacent wall was a massive library of DVDs.

Bella's own love of books made her instantly taken by the sight and she softly let out an appreciative sound. She turns her head when she feels hands tug lightly at her coat.

"May I take your coat off?" Alice offers with an amused smile.

"Yeah, thanks." she feels the nearness of her as Alice pulls her coat off, a gesture to simply make her feel more comfortable yet there's a flutter within her belly and a warmth quickly spreads throughout her entire body.

Alice placed the coat on the bed then took off her own wool jacket as Bella takes a closer look at the impressive collection of movies and books. What made it even more impressive was how everything looked so organized and displayed with a sort of elegant symmetry. Not a single book or disc out of place. It was like something out of a home décor magazine where everything was displayed to look pristine and flawless.

"So, do you like my room?" Alice is already sure that Bella does, but its always nice to hear.

Bella nods, "Yeah, its pretty cool. It's not the room of an average teenager that's for sure, everything looks so…perfect."

"Well I'm not average and am not really a teenager."

"I know", Bella quickly replies, her voice barely above a whisper, but Alice hears her clearly. The brunette turns to meet her eyes and her awkwardness again takes over as her hands find themselves sliding into her back pockets. Alice noticed how Bella always had a habit of putting her hands in pockets whenever she felt nervous. She'd rather have those hands in her own and be the source of her comfort.

This experience was also a new one for Alice. It was the first time she had Bella in her home, and it felt thrilling to have her alone in her own bedroom. Not only was she her first visitor since they've lived in Forks, but she couldn't remember ever inviting anyone into her bedroom. The few times she let herself indulge in any dalliances with other women (and it had been a very long time), she either would go to their home or arrange to meet in a high end hotel room. It strikes her suddenly how she didn't even consider it odd that she wanted Bella to see her room, which was her own personal and private haven. Aside from Esme and Rosalie she rarely has anybody step into her bedroom.

Alice feels quite pleased as she sits on her bed and pats the space next to her, her smile inviting but not too seductive. This was new territory for them both and really, she wants to make Bella more comfortable than anything right now.

Bella's eyes scan the luxurious looking queen sized bed as she moves towards it, feeling the pounding of her heart take up tempo as she sits next to Alice.

"It's a nice bed." Bella feels her cheeks heat up as soon as the words escape from her lips. "I mean, you're lucky to have such a big bed. Mine is small compared to yours."

"Not all of us have a bed, its not really a necessity since we don't sleep. But I like having one."

"You don't sleep?" It's astonishing, but a part of Bella isn't entirely surprised.

"No, vampires don't sleep, but I've come as close to it as is possible for a vampire, usually by deep meditation."

Bella instantly recalls their "sleepover", and realizes that her suspicions about Alice not sleeping that night were correct.

"To never sleep…that seems so incredible. I mean, without sleep humans would either go insane or die from exhaustion."

Before Alice can reply there's a soft knock on her door.

"I have Bella's cocoa", Esme's voice chirps on the other side.

"Come in", Alice doesn't raise her voice but continues using the same conversational level as a moment ago. As soon as this registers with Bella the door it opens and the motherly figure enters with a smile and a steaming mug in one hand.

"It may be too hot so you should blow on it or wait a minute before drinking it", she tells Bella as she carefully takes the drink.

"Thank you", Bella holds it for a moment then realizes that Esme is still standing there with a rather expectant look on her face.

So she blows at the steaming milky surface and takes a sip, careful not to spill anything. She adds an appreciative, "Mmm…it's good", complete with an affirming nod and smile. Esme's wide smile immediately expands and she looks quite proud of herself.

"I'm sorry we don't have any marshmallows right now, I didn't know if you even like marshmallow, but it wouldn't be a problem to get some if you like. I could just send Rose or Emmett down to the store and-"

"No, it's fine. I mean I do like marshmallow but it's not necessary. Really, its perfect. Thank you." Bella feels an affection start to grow for the maternal vampire's eagerness to make her the perfect drink.

"Thank you Esme", Alice was pleased that her adopted mother was being thoughtful towards Bella, but she was starting to wonder how long she would stand there and watch her drink her cocoa.

Esme seemed to take the hint and gave a final nod at Bella before leaving the room.

"Please don't feel you have to finish that just to please her", Alice whispers to Bella.

"Actually it's rather good but still a little too hot", she replies as she carefully places the cup on the nightstand, relieved to have the hot drink out of her hands for the moment and someplace safe.

"So...", Bella tries to pick up where they left off, "what's it like to never sleep? It's just seems so strange to me. I mean, not that you're strange, but I'm having a hard time seeing how it's possible."

"Well it does give me more time, which isn't really an issue for vampires as it is. As I said, I like to use the time most people are asleep to meditate, it helps keeps me centered. I think more vampires would benefit from that practice and should do it on a regular basis. And I do read a lot and watch a lot of movies as you can see."

"That would also explain why your room is so immaculate", Bella muses aloud.

"Well every vampire has their own hobbies. One of mine is interior decorating, which Esme also likes. Rosalie likes her cars and anything with a motor, Emmett likes sports and video games."

"You're obviously quite good at it." Bella takes another casual glance at the room.

"Thank you. I'm actually quite good at a lot of things you'll find."

"I don't doubt that." Bella returns the playful smile Alice gives her, and suddenly the room feels much warmer than it did before.

"You know since we've lived here this is the first time I brought anybody into my room."

"Oh…well I'm glad to be the first." She paused for a moment, with a thoughtful expression on her face before asking, "Does it get lonely for you?"

Alice looked into Bella's eyes and without thinking of the answer spoke from her heart, "I never realized how lonely I was before until I met you."

Bella instinctively moved to close the small distance between them, wanting to kiss her more than ever before. She pressed her lips softly against Alice; it wasn't the lustful kind of kiss as before, but the kind of kiss that came from her desire to express her growing love and affection for the beautiful vampire. Her mouth slowly moved from her lips to kiss along Alice's jawline and she gave one last lingering kiss along her slender neck before wrapping her arms around her slender frame, and hugged her close to her body. She rested her chin on Alice's neck and whispered, "I feel the same way about you Alice."

More gentle kisses were exchanged for a while, and Bella's kisses tasted warm and sweet from the cocoa. Alice relished it and how it made her think of winter, a blissful kind, spent in front of a warm fire in the arms of her beloved.

Eventually Bella took up her warm drink again, when Alice suggested that it would get cold. She glanced sideways when she thought she heard a murmur escape from Alice lips. Alice eyes were toward the door and she was speaking softly but she couldn't grasp the words as they spilled out at a speed so fast to sound almost like incomprehensible gibberish. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and Alice turned back to face her.

"Sorry I was just answering Esme, she asked me something."

"Hm? I didn't hear her… Were you talking in English just then?"

"Well we can hear things that humans can't pick up. Yes, I was speaking English, though it may be too fast for you to understand when we speed up our speech."

Bella contemplated this as she held the cup in her hands, soaking in the warmth.

"Anyway, she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner."

"Oh, well that's very kind…but how would that work, I mean since I don't exactly share the same diet as you?"

"Well Esme is excited to try to cook something for you, but she wants to know what you like. She'll probably send Emmett or Rosalie to go shopping first, but really it's not a problem. That is, if you'd like to stay."

While Bella took a moment to consider this she suddenly found it a little disconcerting that anything she said in what she thought was the privacy of Alice's bedroom could in fact be heard by other vampires in the house. Her pause made Alice think maybe Bella wasn't quite ready for dinner with the Cullens.

"If not that's perfectly fine. Maybe some other time. I know this is all still a lot to take in."

Bella reached her hand out and covered one of Alice's. "It's not that….well maybe a little, but I should probably have dinner with Charlie. I like to cook for him when I can, or at least have dinner with him. Otherwise he'd just have pizza and beer, which is fine but that's about all he'd have if I wasn't there."

"Well its important that you also spend time with Charlie, and we can't have him living off pizza all the time, can we?" Alice smiles in understanding.

"But I really appreciate the offer and maybe…some other time?"

"That would be fine. Whenever you're ready, really. So how does tomorrow sound?" Alice quickly answers playfully, though a part of her seriously wanted to spend more time with Bella.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look on Alice's face. _She's so adorable…_

Before Bella could answer a muffled ring tone interrupts from the pocket of her coat. Alice hands her the coat for her to fish it out.

"It's Charlie, I should probably answer it."

"Sure, go ahead. Oh, do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Bella wonders if there was such a thing in this house but answers, "No, its fine" and answers the call.

"Hey Charlie", although Bella is pleased to hear from her father she had wished for a little more alone time with Alice.

"Bella, I'm on my way home and should be there in less than half an hour."

"Okay, I'm at Alice's house but I should be there by then."

"Glad to hear she's keeping company. Don't rush on my account."

"No its no problem. I wanted to make something for dinner but we need to do some grocery shopping first."

"I can take you to the store", Alice offers, hoping she's not intruding.

Bella gives her an appreciative glance. "No, its okay Charlie, Alice was kind enough to offer me a ride to the store before I get home. Yeah, I'll see you soon, so stop talking on the phone while you're driving."

When the call ends Bella sees that Alice is putting on her coat again so she does the same.

"You really don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I minded hon."

"Well I appreciate this, it's one less thing that Charlie has to deal with. It was supposed to be his day off but he got called in for some police business. From what little he told me something pretty horrible happened."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Um I don't know all the details, but it involves some deaths in the Olympic National Forest."

Alice feels an alarm go off in her mind, but carefully keeps her expression neutral. She knows its likely that these were the same deaths briefly relayed to her by Esme when she called her while they were in the forest. Carlisle had made mention to her, apparently he had come across this news while at work and Esme felt it important enough to call Alice, if nothing else than to keep her guard up while venturing outside. Though they haven't had time to discuss it as of yet, there was an underlying worry among the Cullens that the deaths were caused by other vampires. And with Edwards whereabouts still unknown there was an unspoken fear that he may be involved himself.

"That is disturbing news", Alice spoke out loud but decided until they all knew more there was no reason to hit any panic buttons.

"Come, let's get you to the grocery so that you can have a wonderful dinner with Charlie."

* * *

><p>After they returned from the shopping trip, which Alice found fascinating since she hadn't been grocery shopping in a long time, they put the groceries away and Alice offered to help Bella cook. This was again new territory for Alice, who was eager to learn more about cooking, thinking it would come in handy if Bella ever wanted to come to her house to eat. Also, it was a way to prolong her time with Bella before she left.<p>

Although her cooking skills were a bit rusty she proved herself to be quite helpful, especially when it came to chopping vegetables.

Bella watched in amazement as Alice sliced up the carrots at vampire speed, the motion of her hand and knife blurring as she took mere seconds to chop through enough vegetables to make the salad.

"Wish you could stay for dinner." Bella thinks out loud.

Alice wishes she could too, but says "I could, but it would seem a little rude not to eat in front of your father."

"Well that didn't stop you from sitting with me when we went out to eat on our date."

"Ah, well that just shows how badly I wanted to go out with you. That I would risk seeming like such a weird, uncouth girl." Alice responds with a lopsided grin.

"I didn't find you to be weird…well maybe a little."

When Alice quirks an eyebrow at her Bella quickly adds, "But in a good way!"

"That's okay, I know it must have seemed strange."

"Lucky for you I happen to like strange. Well, at least your kind of strange."

"Oh and what is my kind of strange?" Alice asks in a low and sultry tone as she steps closer to Bella as she wipes her hands with a kitchen towel, now that all the food was either prepared or in the oven cooking.

"The kind that causes flutters in my stomach" Bella murmurs when Alice's hands land on her hips, drawing her nearer.

"What else?" Alice leans up close enough for their lips to almost touch.

"The kind that drives me crazy…umm…well maybe crazy isn't that right word…"

Alice tilts her head slightly to the side and gives her a reassuring smile. "There are no right or wrong words, if its how you feel."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Before Bella can follow through on the kiss she was sure was coming, they hear the front door opening and Charlie's signature heavy footsteps inside. They release the hold they have on one another and discreetly take a step back when they hear Charlie exclaim, "Well something sure smells good in here!"

He looks tired but has a smile on his face as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, nice to see you. Did you girls have a good time today?"

"Hi Charlie! Yes, we did. At least I was able to get Bella out of the house for a while" Alice answers in friendly greeting.

"Yeah, we had a nice lunch and I got to meet Alice's family at her house" Bella adds.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. So you're staying for dinner right?"

"I'd love to, but I need to get back home. I had fun helping Bella in the kitchen though, you're lucky she's quite the chef."

"Well even more reason you should have dinner with us. You sure you can't just call home at let them know you're staying for dinner?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry I can't tonight, but you two have a wonderful dinner. I should get going." Alice replies in a way that Charlie always finds charming, as she gracefully leaves the kitchen to pick up her coat from the living room, where Bella follows her.

"Well thanks for helping Bella, and you're always welcome here you know." Charlie calls out as he heads for the fridge hoping to find a beer to drink.

"I enjoyed today…just wish you didn't have to go so soon." Bella says quietly as they near the front door.

"I really enjoyed today too." Alice stands still for a moment, wondering if they could risk a quick goodbye kiss.

"Thank you, for today…and helping me with dinner and everything." Bella's eyes drop down to Alice's lips as though she's thinking the same thing. She glances behind her shoulder to see if Charlie is still preoccupied in the kitchen before turning back and giving Alice a quick peck on the lips before pulling back.

Alice chuckles at the awkward gesture but is happy that Bella took the opportunity.

"Well if you feel like it give me a call tonight before you go to bed."

"Okay, I'll do that."

Alice leaves with a good feeling about the progress that she and Bella were making, but she isn't looking forward to going home and finding out more about what is troubling all of the Cullens.


End file.
